Twisted
by The Forbidden Truth
Summary: I never knew that you could be punished for having a different opinion. But then I ended up here. In Bella Swan's body no less. How in the world am going to get out of this one? AU/Semi-rewrite. Anti-Twilight. Character bashing. Concrit welcome.
1. Introduction

**The Anti Series – Book 1: Augury **

**Introduction**

I stared at the words swimming right in front of me, my eyes glazed over from too much reading. I stifled a yawn and glanced out the window, only realizing how dark it was already. I had been reading all day.

I reached up and clicked off the over-head light and then lay back down on my bed, shoving my book underneath my pillow before closing my eyes. I tried calming my mind but it just wouldn't work. I sat up, clicked the light back on and grabbed the book from my pillow. I stared at it, silently fuming.

"I hate you," I told it, not caring how silly it was to be talking to inanimate object. "I'm only reading you because I don't understand how everyone thinks you're so awesome and the best thing since Harry Potter." I threw the book against the wall in obvious disgust, feeling slightly relieved when it landed on the floor in an odd way, its nice shiny black front cover bent as well as some of its crisp white pages.

I glared at it again and childishly stuck my tongue out at it. And with a satisfied smile, I turned off my over-head lamp for the last time that night and promptly went to sleep.

**TBC...**

* * *

**MY NOTES:**

Augury - [aw-gyuh-ree] - n.

1. the art or practice of an augur; divination.

2. the rite or ceremony of an augur.

3. an omen, token, or indication.


	2. The Cursed One

**TAS – Book 1: Augury – Chapter 1: The Cursed One **

**Summary: **_'It was just an opinion, right? An OPINION for goodness' sake! Then why was I__ being punished this way?'_

Helena Simons was a typical, average, everyday kind of girl. There was nothing special about her except for one thing. She hated Twilight. While everyone else in the known universe love it to death, she detested it. And as fate would have it, someone, out of nowhere, decided that it was _wrong_. An AU fic.

* * *

The next day was a Monday and that meant only one thing for a seventeen-year-old like me. School. I regretted ever having read **that** book all day yesterday and through a good portion of the night as well. I felt groggy and easily irritated and didn't talk much on the way to school. My mother was driving me there and I tried to tune out her incessant, mundane chatter while focusing my eyes on the road. I would grumble a short "yes" or "no" if she was asking me a particular question that needed answering but I didn't have the energy to carry on a conversation. Luckily, my mother seemed to handle it very well all by herself.

We arrived at my high school with a few minutes to spare. I glanced at my mom and mumbled a quick goodbye as I opened the car door but before I could get out of the car, she stopped me, her hand lightly resting on my shoulder.

"Honey, are you alright? You're not sick, are you?" she asked me with a worried expression on her face.

I sighed, shaking my head. "No, Mom. I just had a lot of homework last night," I lied. She gave one of those speculative looks mothers always give when they seem to know when their child was lying but she did not say anything further. I got out of the car and gave her a tiny wave as she drove off. I stood there on the curb for a moment watching the car disappear around a corner before turning around, towards the school.

I quickly went inside the building and into my homeroom class just before the school bell rang. I looked around as I sat down at my desk and groaned as I caught snippets of conversations floating around the room. Twilight this and Twilight that. Twilight is the best book ever and yadda yadda.

It was going to be an awful day. I just knew it.

* * *

_"Lena..."_

I was outside, trying to eat what was left of my lunch but I felt like I didn't have much of an appetite. I was too preoccupied with thoughts of Twilight and my loathing for the book seemed to gradually increase every hour. It did not help that everywhere I went, I heard someone talking about it.

_"Lena..."_

I could not see how it was suppose to be so romantic. I don't see it all! When did stalking become romantic?

_"Helena Grace Simons, are you even listening to me?"_

I was jerked out of my reverie as someone's shrill voice pierced my thoughts. Lazily, I looked up from the half-empty pack of potato chips I held in my hands with a vice-like grip.

"Yes," I answered, nonchalantly. The small smile on my face betrayed my amusement.

A petite brunette was standing right in front of me, looking very irritated—the classic hands-on-hips look. I laughed, scooting over so she could sit beside me on the bench I had claimed as my own.

"What's up with you today?" she asked. "You were acting all weird in Math class."

I bit my lower lip, wondering how in the world I was going tell my best friend that her $11 precious book was currently lying on my bedroom's hardwood floor basically ruined beyond repair. No matter how many times I tried to smooth out the crinkles, the pages still showed evidence of the places where it had folded and the book's front cover no longer closed properly but rather stuck out, half opened. And not to mention but, how was I to tell her that I hated said book with every fiber of my being?

"Sorry, Tricia," I mumbled, giving her a wan smile. "I'm sure English class will cheer me up."

A true smile graced my lips when I thought about what we were to do in Mr. Tennyson's class today. We were reading J.D. Salinger's The Catcher in the Rye. I had read it over the summer break, knowing that it was a part of our reading requirements this year and had loved it. Rereading it for Mr. Tennyson's class was still a great experience despite knowing the story already. You never know, I might find out something new.

"Speaking of books," Tricia began as if reading my mind. "Have you finished the book I gave you last Friday?"

Uh-oh.

"Becuase if you're done, I can lend you the next book in the series," she added cheerfully. I could practically see her brown, doe eyes transforming into heart shapes. Oh boy.

"Erm, Patricia about that..."

My friend's eyes immediately lost their sparkle and narrowed in suspicion. "Lena, what did you do?" she demanded. "I know it's something bad because you know nobody calls me Patricia without having something bad come out of it."

Had this been an entirely different situation, I would've laughed at what she was implying because it was true after all. She hated being called Patricia or Patty or Pat with a vengeance. In all my years of knowing her, I am the only one to leave unscathed besides her family members. Her older brothers and cousins were an exception though. They found it funny whenever she reacted to their teasing and fights always ensued if even just one of them breathed the name out loud. Besides that, everytime her mother called her by her full name, it always meant something serious anyway. Tricia did not like her name and went to great lengths to keep it a secret. So it wasn't a surprise that most people only knew her as Tricia Newman.

I breathed in deeply and let out an exaggeratedly loud sigh before plunging into my long-winded explanation or should I say, excuse? Well either way, Tricia was not looking too happy about it and as I went on and on, the more I felt the need to bold right out there just by the way she was staring at me. If looks could kill, she would have done so already and more than once.

"How could you?" was all she could say by the time I had ended. She did not scream. She did not throw a hissy fit and nor did she cry. I was quite ready for any one of those reactions (not all of them at once, though; I couldn't handle that) but the slight tinge in her voice made me wince anyway. I stared at the ground, kicking the dirt with my sneaker, ashamed.

"I know," I moaned. My best friend just knew how to make me feel utterly guilty and although I was probably going to hate myself for even think this, I still went ahead and offered, "Well, I could buy you that hard-bound copy your mother wouldn't let you buy because you already had the paperback one..."

I didn't think she even heard anything I said after hearing "buy" and "hard-bound copy" and instead of being immensely proud of myself, I found myself cringing when she grabbed me by the shoulders and hugged me. I couldn't believe I had just offered to waste $20 of my hard earned money (I worked part-time at a small bookstore) on a book I didn't even approve of!

Thankfully, the school bell rang just then, signaling that lunch was over and that classes were resuming. I managed to wiggle free with the excuse of going over to the nearby waste basket to chuck the pack of potato chips still half-full. I went back to Tricia and she threw an arm around my shoulder before both of us headed back inside.

"You know, you're the weirdest person I know, Lena," she remarked just as we were about part ways (we didn't have any classes together except for Math and P.E.).

"Er, thanks but why?" I asked, bemused but I had a small inkling to what she was referring to.

Tricia shrugged, giving me her own bemused look, "You're probably the only girl on campus who doesn't like Twilight or Edward. Why is that?" I refrained from wincing after hearing that. She might not hate me for dissing her favorite book series but instead she thought I was loony for being a hater. I don't know which was worse.

I gave her a wry smile before answering, "If I told you honestly, you would probably hate me for real!"

She laughed lightly as if I had made a joke before walking away to her class, probably too elated with the fact that I was going to get her that book.

_'I must be cursed,'_ I mentally groaned as I entered Mr. Tennyson's English class. Not even The Catcher in the Rye could bring me out of my misery today.

And it was all Twilight's fault.

**TBC...**

* * *

**MY NOTES:**

Thank for those who have reviewed and added this to their favorites or alerts. It is all much appreciated. Please be patient. There are a few more un-Twilight related chapters still but I promise they get better later on.

_Disclaimer:_ _I do not own Twilight or any of its characters._


	3. Twilight Strikes Back Part 1

**TAS – Chapter 2: Twilight Strikes Back (part 1) ****­**

My mother was at work at the local clinic in town and wouldn't get off her shift until 8 o'clock later that evening, so I decided to walk home. Tricia was attending a student council meeting**­–**she was a PR officer**­–**so I was alone. It was a bit of a shame that none of my other close friends lived anywhere near my place and they all took the school bus to their respective homes while I walked back to mine. Tricia was usually with me except for days like this where she had to stay at school because her extracurricular activities.

But I suppose now it was a good thing. At any rate, this was ample opportunity for me to continue my sulking. Not that I was the type of person who was in a perpetually bad mood, only that today, everything seemed to disagree with me. Why I had the inkling that Twilight was the cause of all my "bad luck" was hard to explain–I just did. You could say I was incredibly paranoid at the moment. Some part of me was thinking the same thing.

Besides, sulking amongst company is never a good thing. I always ended up with someone asking and when I did't answer in specifics, they tended to look at me as if I had broken some sort of friendship moral code. Then they give me the silent treatment until I fess up. I knew most of them wouldn't appreciate knowing that I didn't like Twilight. All of my closest friends (there were four of them) had read and enjoyed the Twilight series. Beth was the only exception. Her mother didn't allow her to read it or anything "dark" for that matter.

It was cold and windy outside and the little town I lived in was covered with the evidence of that afternoon's rain shower. It would have been nice, I suppose, had the sun come out afterwards but unfortunately it was still indisposed behind some gray clouds. It was most likely to rain again tonight.

On the way home, I wondered how I was going to scrape another $20 for Tricia's book. I would have to give up saving for that nice skirt I had wanted for nearly a month and would probably have to use the money saved up for that as well. I sighed.

'_Twilight sure knows how to get back at me,'_ I thought sarcastically and with that I decided that it was best not to have anything to do with it.

Starting…now.

So I spent the rest of the long, lonesome walk home counting the puddles in my path which seemed no better than had I continued thinking about Twilight and sulking.

When I arrived at our cozy, two-story house, it was quiet and empty as it always was when my mother was not at home. My father didn't live with us any longer. He and my mother had divorced several years before, just when I had started high school. I missed him.

I didn't have any siblings either. Not that I minded, really. I don't suppose you can miss people that were never in your life to begin with. Sometimes, the quietness does get to me though.

In that sense, I could relate to Bella Swan but otherwise, I couldn't comprehend her at all. She seemed spoiled, haughty, and was whining all the time. It drove me nuts while I read through the book. I shook my head. Hadn't I just said that I wasn't going to think about Twilight? But here I was riling myself all up again. I sighed.

I climbed the staircase and entered my room–the first room on the right. Right away I was greeted by the unwanted book still lying on the floor just as I had left it this morning. I stepped over it without a second glance in its direction and placed my bag by the foot of my bed.

'_Good,'_ I thought with a satisfied smile. _'I can actually do this.'_

* * *

Telling myself not to think about something just made the whole task a lot harder and yet here I was trying nonetheless. I was sitting in front of my desk, slouched over while looking blankly out the nearest window. An oak tree blocked my view of the street below. I let my mind wander for a little bit, thinking about school, volleyball practice, and friends but when I recalled what had happened at lunch today, I frowned.

Twilight...yet again.

Tricia, Elaine, and Yvette were all talking about Twilight at lunch, how they planned to see the movie yet again this Saturday, and if they should wear their homemade "Team Edward" t-shirts like they did last time. I had never been so bothered until now. Before, it was just slight annoyance and I could tune it out pretty easily. There was always Beth to keep me company anyway.

Beth and I, on the other hand, were just having a good laugh about random things as we watched people goof around in the cafeteria when Yvette called out to us from across the table and said we should come along with them on their Twilight movie outing. Beth quickly declined, knowing her mom was never going to allow her anyway.

I frowned at Yvette's lack of consideration for Beth's feelings. Without missing a beat, I smoothly suggested that Beth and I go watch something else while they watched their movie. We could then meet up later. We all agreed and that was the end of it. Smiling a little, I thanked God that I had gotten myself out of watching Twilight.

But it bothered me that it didn't stop them from giving me curious looks. Even Beth had been looking at me quizzically. Gratefully, Tricia was keeping mum about my disdain for the book they all so adored and admired. Even Beth who knew next to nothing about it, I could imagined liking it as well. Usually, it was a bit of a shame her mother was so controlling but at that moment, I was her number one fan! Beth was the only one keeping me somewhat sane.

Shaking me head, I sighed. The act, cut my current train of thought. _'I've got to think of something else. Something less depressing.'_ I turned my attention to the medium-sized mirror, hanging on the wall above my desk and looked at my dreary reflection.

There I was with shoulder-length, slightly messy black hair, green eyes, and pale skin which freckled easily if I was under the sun for too long. I had what my mother said was a "button-shaped" nose and what I thought were "bee stung" lips. I wasn't excessively tall and in fact, I tended to believe I was too short to be seventeen. I've been mistaken for a twelve-year-old more than once.

I wasn't sure how tall I was exactly. I never really bothered checking. It was somewhat aggravating whenever my father called me Thumbelina. It was his pet name for me which I sort of found endearing but I was really self-conscious about my height. I never did get out of being the shortest in my batch which my mother said was _entirely_ my own fault for not drinking enough milk growing up.

I thought myself to be nothing special when it came to the looks department and on most days, I was okay with that. What I found hilarious were people who did nothing but stereotype me into something I was not. My black hair and pale skin automatically meant I was one of those emo, artsy type of girls despite, in reality, I could not draw to save my life. I was an excessive reader and my fellow classmates found _that _funny.

"Aren't you part of the volleyball team?" were one of their many questions. I would then say "yes", of course and they would go away, shaking their heads while I put my glasses back on (I was far-sighted) before continuing to read whatever book I had that day. As if all I thought of was sports! I took pleasure in defying stereotypes and the need to be like everyone else or whatever everyone perceived I was. I hated being called a poser though.

Sometimes, on funnier days, when I looked at myself in the mirror, I find myself imagining I was Buttercup from the Powerpuff girls and when I was younger, there was an even bigger resemblance with my hair cut so short with bangs to boot. I would always laugh as I reminisced this; I was total tomboy back then too.

I tore myself away from my reflection in the mirror and turned around to face my bed. My backpack lay at the foot of my bed just as I had left it when I had entered the room. This reminded me that I should be doing my homework if I wanted to practice on Friday. Our school's volleyball coach, Sarah Whiteman, was a stickler when it came to each volleyball player's grades. One squeak out of the other teachers and you were off weekly practices before you knew it and you had no luck getting back on unless you managed to get your grades up or until they were satisfied that you were being serious.

I had been a bit lazy this past month or so and although none of my grades had drastically dropped and I wasn't flunking subjects, Coach had still taken me to the side after last week's practice and we had a _talk_. She had heard from one of my teachers–she wouldn't say who–that I haven't been participating in class like I usually did and they were worried that my final exams (which were drawing ever closer) would be affected. Coach didn't put me off practices yet but would _if_, as she would say, "Don't shape up."

_'No problem,' _I told myself, determined. Anything to get my mind off Twilight was a lifesaver. So, I dove into my Math homework that evening with a little more gusto than was to be expected.

* * *

**MY NOTES:**

I'm sorry for the slow pace of the first few chapters. I've only got one more chapter before we go and shift to the Twi-verse. Don't worry, it gets better soon. It would be awesome if you could leave a little review and tell me what you think so far. Thanks!

_Disclaimer: I'm anti-Twilight. Why would I want to own it?_


	4. Twilight Strikes Back Part 2

**TAS – Chapter 2: Twilight Strikes Back (part 2)**

I lay on my stomach in the middle of my bed, feverishly writing down the last few sentences for my essay in English. At the end of English class today, Mr. Tennyson wanted us to write a sort of in-depth character analysis on any of J.D. Salinger's characters. I had chosen Phoebe rather randomly. In all truth, if I were permitted to, I wouldn't mind doing another essay or two (or three) just for fun. I had several favorite characters from The Catcher in the Rye and Phoebe had been among them.

The essay wasn't due until Wednesday but it was best that I got it over and done with now rather than later. I was never good at cramming anyway. I almost always ended up falling asleep while only half-way done with whatever I was doing at that time.

When I had finished, I glanced up to check the clock hanging over my bedroom door. It was fifteen minutes passed ten o'clock. I hadn't realized how late it was. Mom should be home by now and I should be asleep.

I yawned, closing my eyes for a moment and when I opened them again, I glanced down at the mess I had created on my bedspread. There was what was left of a haphazardly made cold-turkey sandwich on a plate, my textbooks, several crumpled sheets of paper; a notebook, a pencil and an eraser lying all over the little area that was my bed.

I slipped my finished homework into one of my textbooks then shoved everything else of the bed except for the plate. I placed the plate on my dresser, absolutely too tired and lazy to go all the way downstairs and put it in the sink. There was always tomorrow morning for that.

Once changed into my comfortable PJs, I climbed in between the covers and reached up to turn off the reading lamp hanging over my bed. I sighed contentedly as I snuggled into the welcoming warmth of my bed. The last thought I had was of being very glad that no more Twilight-related bad luck had plagued me. What I hadn't realized then was that there was always a calm before the storm…

* * *

I'm still not sure I wanted to believe that what happened to me next actually happened. I have to admit, sometimes my brain concocted the most elaborate and totally otherworldly scenarios while I slept but this was more...tangible, I suppose. I couldn't make myself say "real" because if it was, how come there was no evidence of it ever happening at all?

My dream (and I hope it was and only that) had been utterly unbelievable and yet every fiber of my being quaked in its aftermath. I had never reacted like this before. Not even after having a nightmare.

Here I was, sitting up on my bed, shaking from head to foot and scared out of my wits. I had scrambled up to switch on the lamp, hoping somehow that it would give me comfort. I had hoped when I could finally see with the light on, my senses would return. My hysteria, unfortunately, was not abated.

I pulled up my legs, tucked my knees underneath my chin and started to cry. I closed my eyes tight, trying to re-imagine what had happened in my "dream" and trying hopelessly to rationalize it. I could not get my head around it at all! Everything was too confusing.

I vaguely remembered it starting with me waking up to go to the bathroom. I remember stumbling out of bed and feeling the icy, cold hardwood floor. I could hear the pitter-patter of rain on the roof above me and the soft breeze blowing through the trees right outside my window. I even felt the real need to pee just then.

This was why half of me thought that it must be real. How could it not, when I could feel it, sense it, hear it? But if I admitted that it was, then what came after this was also true and I couldn't accept that. I couldn't. It was too mind-blowing.

Moonlight filtered in through my window, splashing across the cool floor. Immediately, I saw that wretched book again. It still lay exactly where I had left it, the night previous. Something about that book felt really odd now as if it weren't _just_ book. It was crazy and yet I let myself be unnerved by it.

I decided then that it was best that I stowed it away someplace where I wouldn't see it often if not all. After all, you tend to think less of things you do not see. I bent down to grab it, hand outstretched when at the corner of my eye I saw something move. I gingerly took the book and cradled it against my chest before standing up slowly.

There was no wind blowing through my window so nothing could have moved that way. I turned in the direction of the movement, not all too sure I was ready for what I thought I was going to see. But there was nothing there.

_'Stupid,'_ I mentally berated myself. _'You are going crazy, Lena. Absolutely paranoid.' _

I turned away and eyed my childhood toy chest (now painted over in a rich burgundy color, covering up the kiddie green and pink stripes) shoved roughly next to the waste basket in a corner. My first instinct was to toss the book out my window but decided quickly against it. It would mean polluting and poor Mother Earth had too many problems already.

As I walked up to the small toy chest, there was this unnerving feeling in the pit of my stomach and it made me feel as if I was being watched again. I spun around, ready to catch whatever was driving me insane but obviously, I hadn't been thinking straight because the next thing I knew was I had stumbled back, slipped, and with book still in hand, scrambled up to the foot of my bed, cowering in fear.

There in front of me, stood something or _someone_ donned in black flowing robes, a cowl over the top of its head, obscuring most of its features except the lower part of its face—pale full lips against even paler skin.

It laughed then in a feminine voice and I assumed that this "creature" was a "she". Her sleeves were pushed up to her elbows, revealing thin arms and fine, delicate hands, cradling a bloody red apple between them.

_'Twilight?'_ I thought wildly, not sure what I was thinking made any sense. Before my very eyes, was a physical embodiment of the book I had in my possession. _'It had to be,'_ my mind kept telling me over and over again. But how was that possible?

Without thinking, I threw said book at her but it landed feebly onto the floor without even touching her much less maiming her in any way. She laughed again in what I thought was amusement.

"W-who are you?" I finally managed to gather up the courage and choke out.

The woman's (if she was human that its—you could never be so sure) lips twisted into a wry smile and she opened them to say, "I'm sure you know."

I squeaked and my chest felt very tight. "You can't be serious!"

"But I am," she answered in a somewhat strangely pleasant tone that did not match her appearance. She looked like the Wicked Witch of the West (except for the sickly green skin not present) but talked as if she were Cinderella's Fairy Godmother!

She stepped slowly forward and I noticed when she walked, her robes revealed that she wore nothing on her feet. I tried retreating further and away from her but I was already pressed hard against the foot-board of my bed. Whimpering, I could do nothing but watch her lean in closely so that now I vaguely saw her face.

Her eyes were what scared me the most—amber-colored eyes that were round, big and luminescent like a cat's. Her face was framed by golden hair that curled in small ringlets. She was so beautiful. Too beautiful that it was devastating and frightening to even consider that there was someone such as she.

_'Okay, I take it back. She's nothing like the Wicked Witch of the West!'_ I thought absently despite my rising fear. She was smiling at me now and her large eyes—not kind nor wholly spiteful—stared at me as if telling me to speak again.

"What do you want?" I breathed.

Her head cocked slightly to the right as if bemused by my inquiry. She shook her head as if she knew not what to do with me now and answered me with her own question, "Why do you hate me so?"

"I..." I started to say although I wasn't too sure what I wanted to explain. What did she mean I hated her? I've never met her in my life until now! I glanced at the book, discarded once more behind her. Could it really be that she was...

She stood up then and sighed, "I will have to show you how lovely I can be, Helena." There was something in her tone, despite being light and airy, that made me shiver. There was a foreboding, ominous feeling behind her words and it scared me.

"What do you mean?"

She did not reply but turned around and walked away only pausing to pick up the book before disappearing back to the shadowy corner where I had first seen her. The next thing I knew I was sitting up in my bed, sweat dripping down my face, my heart racing erratically.

I inhaled sharply and slowly exhaled. Well, whatever happened, whether it was a dream or not, was done. _Over_. I looked out my window to see the beginning of a new morning. The sun was creeping up across the horizon now and the warm orange and yellow hues gave me comfort if only a little bit. I decided that it was best for me to just stay awake now despite it being too early even for school. I hated to admit even to myself but I was scared shitless after what had just occurred and the thought of going back to sleep was not a happy one. I didn't want to have to relive it all over again.

I got out of bed and headed for the door as quickly as possible without making too much noise. I completely forgot about the book still on the floor and stepped on it in the dark. I slipped and landed face first onto the floor, wincing upon contact while berating myself if I woke my mother up in the next room. The book lay in front of me as if in silent jest, mocking me. Angrily, I snatched it before trying to stand.

A pair of bare feet became visible in from of me then. I mumbled, "I'm okay, Mom," without looking up, automatically thinking that it was my mother who had come in to check on me. I froze when I heard the very distinct female voice from my dream, laughing. I slowly looked up and there she was, still covered in those voluminous black robes, the top half of her face and her head covered by a hood. She was still holding that stupid, red apple. I glared at her but all she did was continued laughing at me until I finally passed out.

**TBC...**

* * *

**MY NOTES:**

So, that is the end of the non-Twilight related chapters. Yay!


	5. The Morning Thereafter EDITED

**A/n:** NEW and IMPROVED chapter! Initially, this was only going to be two sections but instead of having another separate chapter entitled "The Morning Thereafter (Part 2)", I decided to just add the last bit in at the end. The addition has another 800 or so words (too short for an individual chapter, I realized), making this the longest chapter so far. Thanks to **Zombie's Run To Town** for wanting a _longer _chapter. I hope you guys enjoy it!

* * *

**TAS – Chapter 3: The Morning Thereafter **

I felt my mind being reeled back to reality, awakened by the heat of the sun on my face. I groaned, trying to open my eyes against the blinding light. In a moment of panic, I thought I must've fallen asleep way too long and now I was late for school when all of a sudden, a hand grasped me gently by the shoulder and I heard a woman's voice.

"Honey, I'm glad you're awake. We're almost at the airport."

I literally jumped out of my seat (only then realizing I was sitting at all and in a car no less) and turned to look in the direction of the voice.

'_What's happening?'_ I questioned wildly as I gawked at the woman driving. I wanted to say so aloud but refrained from doing so. Something told me that this was obviously not right. She had called me _honey_ and I was nobody's _honey_ except to my family and to my boyfriend (that is if I _had_ one). She said it so easily. She must be mistaken. It was pretty clear that I did not know this person much less be related to her in any sort of way. She was obviously **not** my mother.

"Are you alright, dear?" the woman asked, looking slightly bemused as she glanced at me.

Suppressing the need to cringe as I heard her say, "dear", I nodded vigorously, unable to find my voice. I turned away and stared blankly out the rolled down window. There was something oddly familiar about where I was that very moment but I hadn't the slightest clue where _here _was. All I knew was I didn't like it. My insides did a flip-flop at the notion and I closed my eyes as if awaiting something that I knew was going to be utterly horrible.

* * *

Everything was utterly and completely bewildering but not in an Alice in Wonderland sort of way. I wasn't going about saying, "Curiouser and curiouser" like a naive little child! I don't know how I managed to just sit there doing nothing. Had I been myself or at least in the right state of mind, I would be screaming my head off. But I wasn't. I continued to wonder on what I could possibly do but nothing I came up with seemed _right_ for this situation.

Do I jump out of the car?

Grab the steering wheel?

Scream at the woman?

Cry?

What?

It was like my mind had gone haywire, left frozen and incapable of doing anything. I was in total, complete, and utter shock. I could not string two coherent words together to express what I felt.

Surreptitiously, I glanced at my would-be kidnapper and mused on what kind of kidnapper left their victims unrestrained – not gagged, not tied, or blindfolded.

_'Either a pretty dumb one or not one at all,' _was all I could surmise from the situation but what the hell was it then?

I buried my face in the crook of my arm and leaned against the car door. There was absolutely nothing right about this. It could very well be a dream or I had finally gone insane.

I remembered her talking about going to the airport and I mentally groaned, the dread I felt inside of me escalating. Where in the world (and I meant that quite literally) was she planning to take me? She couldn't get me out of the country, could she? Did she really think I was going to go with her willingly?

I looked up and for the first time saw myself in the side mirror. I gaped, unable to speak, when I was faced with my reflection. But the problem was, it wasn't me!

It wasn't the Lena Simons I saw in the mirror everyday before I left for school. It wasn't the Lena Simons with the black, straight hair and the unintended "emo" look. My nose was not even "button-shaped"!

And my eyes...

Oh, my beloved green eyes, were no longer the same too. Instead, it seemed that I had morphed into this...

My once baby-ish looking face was now angular with prominent cheekbones and a pointy chin. I now had a thin nose as if it had been pinched too often while growing up and had finally stayed that way. My hair was still straight but not as straight as it had been and instead of being jet black, it had lightened to a dark chestnut brown and my eyes were no longer green but a brown to match my hair. The only thing I had left was the paleness of my skin and that did not comfort me.

I would be joking if I did not think that the girl I saw in the mirror as pretty for she was indeed very pretty – not drop dead gorgeous, not exotic, but not a total plain Jane either.

I had to admit, I could say that it was a big improvement from little old Lena but I still missed my green eyes. Someone had called them "a pair of shinning emeralds" once. I had scoffed at the silliness of the description but I was still extremely flattered if only in secret. If there was anything I could truly be proud of, it would be my eyes.

"Honey, please don't use the side mirror as a vanity. I had a pocket-size mirror in my bag. It's in the backseat," the woman said in an amused tone. I had been poking at my face to see if it was real or not. It was.

I looked at her, hoping she had not seen the wide-eyed expression on my face. I leaned back and stared hard at my shoes before slowly opening my mouth and mumbling, "Sorry."

I cringed inwardly. The sound that had come out of my mouth was not something I was used to. As like everything else about the _new_ me, it wasn't my voice.

I closed my eyes and I felt like crying. How could this have happened to me? Why me?

Finally, the encounters I had the night before and the one I had early in the morning, came rushing back and hit me like a tidal wave. "It wasn't a dream," I muttered to myself, it barely registering in my mind.

It couldn't be real and yet my whole body was screaming, "It had to be!"

Everything made sense now (even though in a bizarre way) – Twilight, the dream that was not a dream at all, the lady in black, those words she had said to me, and then me passing out.

Damn it! I should have known that stupid book was the cause of all my misery and now I was stuck in this silly excuse of a love story, trapped in who else's body? Bella Swan's no less. It just had to be. Who else could it be? But why it had to be her, was beyond my comprehension. Why couldn't it have been a remotely more interesting character like Alice? At least, I thought I could physically pass off as her in my _own_ body.

I had a fairly good idea where I was now. I was here at the very beginning of the Twilight novel, somewhere in Phoenix, Arizona with my "mother" driving me to the airport so I (or Bella – whichever) could live with my "father" in Forks, Washington.

This was one sick joke if I ever did see one. The only problem with that was that it wasn't a joke. It was real – all frighteningly and depressingly real.

For the rest of the trip to the airport, I said nothing and did nothing but sit there, stealing myself to whatever came next but more importantly, wondering how could the gods or whatever higher being controlling the universe do this to me.

_'They must be Twilight fans,'_ I thought wryly.

* * *

I barely had the time to calm myself down when we finally arrived at the airport. I wordlessly helped the woman or should I say "my mother", now that I that I pretty much believed that I had somehow been forcefully placed into Bella Swan's body. We carried the bags out of the car and walked to the airport terminal.

I was going to Forks – a place that was now synonymous with danger to me. My mind protested. Common sense told me that it was insane for me to take even one more step further in that direction. I still had a choice. I could still turn back.

'_It's now or never,' _I urged myself but my body still would not cooperate.

"Bella," the woman – Renée, I think her name was – took my hand and squeezed it as she said her daughter's name pleadingly. "You don't have to do this."

I closed my eyes. It was too mortifying to look at her. I could feel my heart beating so fast as if I had been running nonstop for miles.

'_Say 'yes', damn it! Say you'll stay and live a happy, normal life without getting yourself into some life-threatening mess!' _my brain screamed at me and I wanted to given in so badly.

It was the bright thing to do after all. If I was stuck here in this body with no chance of ever getting back home by myself, might as well be smart and stay with the right kind of people. Renée and her new husband were the right kind of people.

But I was being stupid and my gut told me I had to go. Deep inside of me I knew there was still a chance – albeit a small one – of me getting back home to _my _mother, to my friends, to my two-storey house in a little town in Virginia. That woman in was the key.

As much as most of this was illogical, somehow it actually made sense! She had cast some sort of voodoo magic or whatever and placed me here. As for the why, I wasn't too sure. She wanted to make a point that was for sure. She wanted me to do something here and staying with Bella's mom, pretending to be her daughter for the rest of my miserable existence was obviously not what she intended for me to do. I had to go to Forks.

I opened my eyes and smiled sadly at the woman, begging me silently with her eyes. I pitied her. She didn't have a clue what was happening; that her daughter was _somewhere_ (heaven forbid in _my_ body) and was saying goodbye to a complete stranger.

"I'm going," I told her shakily but I was far more determined then I sounded. Saying those words were more for me than anyone else. I had convinced myself – I had decided.

Renée nodded once and let go of my hand before saying absently, "Tell Charlie I said hi."

I nodded back, not sure what else to do. She went ahead and promised me that I could come "home" whenever I wanted to, which did not matter to me in the slightest. It wouldn't really mean going home and it just wasn't an option anymore.

I remembered the parting dialogue between Bella and her mother as Bella tried to reassure her that everything would be okay. It seemed appropriate that I should say those words as well for this poor woman's sake.

"Don't worry about me," I mumbled, not knowing whether to look her in the eyes or not. Instead, I opted to glance every so often at her without making eye contact at all. "It'll be great," I paused then, biting my lip and sighed before saying, "I love you…Mom." I wasn't looking at her as I said this but pretended that it was my own mother I was saying goodbye to.

'_Goodbye, Mom.' _

There was a huge chance of me never getting back home at all even if I did do everything that crazy lady wanted. No matter what I did, it might not be enough.

She pulled me in for a hug and I closed my eyes again as I felt tears welling up. Awkwardly, I placed a hand on her shoulder. She pulled away from me and looked me in the eye and saw the tears. She laughed softly and inquired, "What are you crying for, dear?"

I laughed hollowly and shook my head. I knew it must have bewildered her. Bella hadn't shown any emotion in the book, trying to be the stoic one between her mother and her, but here I was being such a crybaby.

The next thing, it was time for me to board the plane and I was whisked away with the other people on the flight. Absentmindedly, I mused whether I was ever going to see Bella's mother again as I waited for the plane to take off. By the time it did though, I had fallen asleep, lost in a sea of comfortless dreams.

**TBC...**

* * *

**MY NOTES:**

If any of you are curious about what I think Lena looks like, I found a picture on Flickr that inspired my description of her. I **do not **own the picture, btw. I just thought that I should at least give credit where it's due. You can go to my profile and you will find a link beside this caption: **A Not So Accurate Description of Lena Simons**. (LOL) And before I forget, the description for Bella used in this chapter was taken from Stephenie Meyer's site and a little of what Kristen Stewart looked like in the Twilight movie.

On a totally unrelated side note: I wanted to use the word "chagrin" somewhere in this installment but decided not to in the end because the word had been so badly abused (among many others) in all four books of the Twilight series that if it were alive and had feelings, I think it would cry. (LOL, again)

The next time I'll update will be next weekend. I would do so earlier but I want to finish Between Siblings first and I plan to finish it before I update this one. Between Siblings should have been done away with first but I came to a road block and only today did I managed to get around it.

**Special Thanks To:** Wind from the TS forums for going over the first few chapters of this and telling me what I have to fix and make better.

If you can, please review! Your comments and critiques will be invaluable as I continue to write this. Have a great weekend and Happy Father's Day! :)


	6. And So It Begins Part 1

**TAS – Chapter 4: And So It Begins (part 1) **

I woke up to someone nudging me gently and I could hear a man's voice ringing in my head. Groggily and more than just a little bit reluctantly, I opened my eyes and straightened myself in my seat. A gentleman with sandy blond hair, brown eyes and a goatee was gazing down on me with a mixture of relief and amusement. He had a tentative hand resting on my right shoulder.

I blinked and the first coherent word to pass my lips was a breathy, "Huh?"

No, not very coherent at all.

"We're in Port Angeles," he said and that was all I needed to hear and I was out of my seat, wide awake and alert.

I chewed on my bottom lip, annoyed at myself when I noticed that I was practically the last passenger off the plane except for a couple at the rear and the man beside me. "I am so sorry," I told him, still embarrassed.

"No problem," he replied with a grin and helped me carry all my bags. I followed him to the exit.

"Thanks a lot," I said as I made to leave.

He smiled again and nodded once. "Take care and good luck."

I really hadn't thought about his last words until I had finally gotten both feet off the plane. _Good luck_ was a bit of an odd farewell parting and I wondered what he had meant by that. I glanced back, hoping to ask him but he was no longer by the door. I pursed my lips. Whether he had actually meant it or not, hopefully didn't matter. I needed all the luck I could get.

Just as was described in the book, it was raining when I arrived at Port Angeles and I welcomed the smell of wet grass and soil. Sighing, I shifted the weight of the bags in my hands and let reality sink back in. Was I really up for this?

"It's good to see you, Bells," came a voice out of nowhere. I had been staring at the ground and when I lifted my eyes, there in front of me was Charlie Swan with a big black umbrella opened in one hand. He immediately took another step forward so that I was underneath the umbrella too. I was too preoccupied by my thoughts that I didn't realized I hadn't pulled up the hood of my parka and my hair was now dripping wet.

I stared at him for a split second before my vision was obscured as he looped his arm around my shoulders in a brief hug. Smiling, he gave me a once over and commented, "You haven't changed much. How's Renée?"

It seemed that I had temporarily lost my voice because all I could do was gape at him. He gave me a lopsided grin, his forehead crinkled slightly in bemusement. "What's wrong? Don't recognize your own father anymore?" he joked. I gave him a tiny smile and shrugged.

'_Don't blow it, Lena,'_ I kept thinking, repeating it over and over in my head like it was my own personal mantra.

"I guess it's the mustache," he mused, stroking his face. He smiled at me again before taking my luggage and I followed him to the car – or should I say police cruiser.

"Mom says hi," I mumbled to him while we loaded my bags into the trunk. Charlie didn't say anything and I didn't even try to look at him to gauge his reaction. How awkward could this get?

* * *

I was watching the rain pour down the side of the car window, so wrapped in my own thoughts that I almost completely missed what Charlie was saying to me. I turned to look at him, mildly curious. I wondered how hard it was going to be to drive that truck. I never had a car before. There was no need for one, living just close enough to my school that it was more economical to walk or hitch a ride with Mom if she was still at home. Plus, I couldn't afford one and neither could my mother on her salary alone. Dad however, got wind of it last summer when he visited me and had planned to buy me a nice car for my next birthday which would have been nice if I had been there to enjoy it. I suppose a truck would have to do for now.

"Bella?"

Whoops. I had blanked out. I gave Charlie an apologetic smile. "Sorry, just thinking about that car, _Dad_…"

Darn, that was so weird!

The chief of police smiled underneath his mustache, "It's a truck actually – a Chevy."

"Cool. Where did you get it?"

"Do you remember Billy Black down at La Push?"

"Er…" I wasn't sure whether to say Yes or No. I do remember Billy Black from reading about him not from actually seeing him in person!

"He used to go fishing with us during the summer," he said, trying to help me "remember".

"Oh…" was all I could manage.

"He's in a wheelchair now," he continued without missing a beat. "So he can't drive anymore and he offered to sell me his truck cheap."

I bit my lip, wondering on how to carry on with this conversation. Should I ask about the truck and the other nonsense Bella was moaning about? I already knew it was an old car – almost an antique if I could hazard a guess – and that Charlie had already bought it for me…er, Bella.

Or should I drop the conversation altogether and ask about something else? Like La Push – when was I ever going to get info on that place other than it being the "tiny Indian reservation on the coast" or so Stephenie Meyer said it was?

I sighed. I might as well thank him for the truck – oh wait he doesn't know that I _know_ that he already bought me the truck. Darn.

"Is it...cheap?" I asked, finally.

"Well, honey, I kind of already bought it for you as a homecoming gift." The look on his face made my heart melt. He loved his baby girl despite not being able to show it too often. I gave him a reassuring smile, trying to look as thankful as I could without overdoing it.

"Wow, Dad. I don't know what to say. I mean, you really didn't have to and…"

"I don't mind. I want you to be happy here." His eyes didn't leave the highway and I could tell he was uncomfortable. Well. He'll have to get used to this "new" Bella. She actually likes expressing her emotions!

"Thanks a lot. I really appreciate it," I said and meant it. If there was to be a bright spot in my stay here in Forks then that truck will have to be it.

"Well, now, you're welcome."

There wasn't more to the conversation after that. It wasn't like I didn't try. We even talked a little bit about La Push and I had asked if we were going to see Billy any time soon. He shrugged and then we lapsed into more mundane things like the weather and then nothing at all. Totally devoid of anything else to say, I went back to staring out the window and he continued his driving.

The trees here took my breath away. Huge couldn't even begin to describe some of the trees here. They stretched all the way to the sky so that no matter how high I tried to look up, all I could see was a wall of endless green. Their branches stretched farther up as if to catch as much of the rain before it could fall to the earth below.

"Hey, Dad," I said without having to face him. "Can I roll down the window?"

"Sure, honey."

I rolled down the window and the smell of wet bark that flooded my senses, was so very bittersweet to me. It smelled like home. It only rained half as much in my little town in Virginia maybe, but it was the same. Despite my melancholy, I enjoyed the scenery zipping by as we traveled on the highway. The rain was refreshing and calming. I felt happy and content for once. I stuck my hand out the window, closed my eyes, and relished as the rain coated my hand with a slippery sheen.

"Bella, we're here, look."

"Huh?" I mumbled, puzzled all of sudden and I opened my eyes. Just as I looked up, a big sign flew past us but I managed to see that one dreaded word amongst the blur. _Forks. _

I closed my eyes again, suddenly feeling very queasy. One hand grasped one side of my waist while the other flew instinctively to my mouth. I felt the bile rise up my throat and only barely managed to keep myself from retching in the car right then and there.

'_I'm in Forks, Washington – home capital of sparkling vampires and werewolves,'_ I felt unpleasantly ill just thinking about it. I was trapped. There was no way I could turn back now.

I could feel the car slow down to a stop and a tentative hand reached out to grasp my left hand. "Bella, are you okay?" Charlie asked me, panic in his eyes. He looked helpless, not knowing what to do with me.

"I think I need to..." But before I could even finish the sentence, another wave of nausea came crashing in. All I could do next was fumble for the door handle, stumble out of the vehicle, fall on my knees on the side of the road and puke.

It seemed like hours with me just sitting there, half dazed and weak. I could feel Charlie's large hand against my back, going up and down. I shivered from the contact. Despite, knowing that he meant well by doing so, the more I felt confused and alone.

A little later, I felt myself being picked up and carried back into the car but now into the back seat and laid flat on my back. I heard Charlie mumble some incoherent words, supposedly trying to reassure me from the tone. I nodded and took the water bottle he offered to me. He shut the door and went around to the driver's side. Before long, we were driving nearer and nearer to the place I did not want to be at.

I felt absolutely pathetic at that moment, lying there immobile and helpless. My pride was hurt and all I could do was wallow in my own self-pity which only heightened my anger directed to no one other than myself. I wanted to hear myself saying, "Shape up, Lena! You're gonna get through this," but a little piece of me was doubtful, constantly niggling at the back of my mind. Whenever I had felt lost, my mom, the strongest person I have ever known, was always there to push me back to the right path, put some sense into me, and help me understand life's mysteries, but now that she was so far away that neither space nor time could measure the extreme gap between the two of us, I fell into despair.

"You should sleep," Charlie suggested when I caught him looking at me through the rear-view mirror. All I could do was nod, my voice seemingly gone and my mouth too parched to make an effort. I fumbled with the hood of the parka I was still wearing and pulled it over my eyes. I didn't sleep. Instead, for the first time since acknowledging my apparently doomed fate, I cried.

* * *

**MY NOTES:**

Please tell me if I am a bit too over the top with the drama, angst and self-pity. I really don't know when to stop but I always end up feeling like I did way too much than was needed. What else…? Ah yes, if you have the time, please tell me if you are of the opinion of keeping the original dialogue from the books or do you want me to deviate a little bit more. I was trying to strike a balance between the two but I'd still want to know what you would prefer. Thanks!

Well that's it. Hope you liked it well enough. :3 Stay tuned for the second part of Chapter 4.

_Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight, the characters, or the places. All I own is Lena._


	7. And So It Begins Part 2

**TAS – Chapter 4: And So It Begins (part 2) **

It was a somber affair when we reached Charlie's house. I hadn't realized we had arrived until the car made a full stop and Charlie had gotten out of the driver's side. He opened my door, reached in, and gently helped me off my back. But when he tried to carry me out of the car, I instinctively pushed away from him, embarrassed beyond belief. It didn't feel right at all. He was not my father. He was a complete stranger and I was not going to let him near me if I could help it.

"It's okay," I reassured him. "I can walk. Really, I can."

He nodded. Once again, I could see how uncomfortable and embarrassed he was. I didn't mean to put him in such a state but there was little to nothing I could do about it. I knew it wasn't his fault but that it was entirely mine. I wish I could tell him it was just as, if not more, embarrassing for me as it was for him.

"Oh, okay. If you're sure, honey," he said slowly and hovered over me for only a moment before stepping away from the car. "I'll go get your bags then."

He left me to get my things and I slowly made the arduous task of getting out all by myself. I smirked as I bumbled about, trying to pull my entire body out of the car, and failing several times. I remembered then my Grandma Kitty who was 87-years-old and walked with a cane. She never did complain about her arthritis though. I felt rather sympathetic towards her, now that I was in a similar situation, weak and almost entirely helpless.

When I had managed to lift myself out, I heard Charlie slam the trunk shut and I followed him quietly into the house. I didn't even notice the truck. I mean, not until I got to my room that is. While Charlie laid all my bags on the floor, I had walked up to the window that faced the front yard and peered outside. It was still raining. I hadn't noticed that either and I had just noted how damp my hair was now because I hadn't the mind to put up my hood again before I got out of the car.

The truck was there in the driveway in all of its faded red glory and I was looking at it so intensely that I hadn't noticed Charlie creep up behind me. Yes, I could be rather unobservant a person. My mother had always accused me of being rather careless and thoughtless.

"You don't like it?"

I jumped in surprise when I heard my "father's" voice. I looked up at him and smiled weakly. "No, I do, really. Thanks a lot."

"I'm glad, then. But if you don't, I can always –"

I cut him off, "I love it. I'm just tired. I'll show you how happy I am tomorrow when I'm feeling up to it, okay?" I flashed him a wry grin which he returned with a quick tilt of his head.

"Okay," he answered softly, squeezing my right shoulder. "I think you need to take a warm shower or you'll catch a cold," he told me, probably noticing how clumps of my hair were sticking to my face and I could feel a water trail all the way from my left cheek down to the tip of my chin. I'm sure I looked like a total wreck in his eyes.

I wrinkled my nose and gave a short laugh. "Yeah, I know. I better go do that." He patted my shoulder and then left me to my own devices.

Charlie was kind enough to stay clear of the bathroom for the next hour or so. I tried not to think about having to share a bathroom with him. I just hoped we found some sort of routine and prayed that any embarrassing "accidents" would be kept to a minimum.

I stepped out of the shower, a towel already wrapped snugly around my body. I wiped away the fog that had formed on the simple mirror hanging over the sink and stepped back to get a better view of myself or Bella (whichever you prefer). I looked at the reflected image despondently. I was nowhere close to understanding what I felt or thought about the whole situation. I wish I could just get over it but how does one do that?

I raised my right hand and inspected it. It was a normal, obviously feminine, pale, and the only thing I found slightly out of the ordinary (for me at least) were the nubby fingernails. Nail-biting was not a quirk of mine. Twirling stray hair on the other hand, was. There was something oddly fascinating about the whole situation though, because now that I was really thinking about it, I couldn't stop.

"So this is how it feels like," I said aloud, watching as my present body's lips moved to form the words. It was incredibly foreign to be in another person's body. To me, it was like having had a sudden growth spurt and a drastic full-body make-over all rolled into one. I knew inside I was still the same but it did not match with the outer shell, "my" body. Wasn't there a saying that the external should reflect the internal or something? I was out of whack on that point, then! It would take some time to get used to and somehow I imagined that I was never going to – not fully anyway.

In the beginning, I had been too shocked to _see_ the actual result of the transformation that I took little notice of how it really felt, but now that I had some time to think and gather my senses, it was now becoming rather apparent. I wasn't in shock anymore but I was sad, confused, and I longed to return to what was right and normal. I was also apprehensive. Did I have full control over my new body? Could I still do the things I normally did? What were the things I could do with this body that I couldn't in my old one?

So many questions. Some though, seemed insignificant in relation to other more important things that needed my attention (like how I was going to get out of here!), but I wondered about them anyway. I wanted to know and nobody was going to tell me which only made me long for the answers even more. I wanted to feel reassured. I wanted to feel safe and secure. I wanted to find some sort of normalcy again and how was I to get any that if one of the most personal things I had had been taken away from me?

After tackling the long, thick hair on top of the head that was obviously not mine and which took forever to tame, I sighed, quickly put on the PJs I had found through one of the bags and left.

I looked down at the feet, softly padding across the hallway and back to my new bedroom. I was surprised I could even walk right now. One would expect the whole situation to be like a toddler taking its first footsteps, falling after every other wobbly, unsure step, trying to get up but failing, and then ultimately reverting back to crawling the rest of the way. But then again, maybe I was exaggerating. I shook my head and laughed quietly. At least it wasn't another problem I had to deal with.

With that in mind, menial tasks like walking straight, eating, dressing myself, driving, or washing the dishes wouldn't be impossible. Rather, it was the skills that my old body had learned over the years and had gotten used to that would suffer. I would have to try and see if I could still serve a nasty spike. I sure hope that I was not destined to be as clumsy as the real Bella.

I set aside my problems long enough to organize myself into my new space which took me not much time at all, unfortunately. Soon, I was back to thinking about my new existence, replaying back the things that had already happened, and fretting about what was to become of me tomorrow. When I was done, I tumbled into bed, exhausted beyond belief.

I wasn't going to be all brave and say that I hadn't cried for a good hour or so but when I was done, I felt quite undoubtedly refreshed. I was glad that that part was over and done with. And now, I could plod along and with a bit of luck, with a clearer mind. I was done crying over my parents, my friends, and was now slowly trying to get myself together. Not that my situation was any better, but at least I could look at it with some promise. I wasn't enthusiastic and I surely wasn't happy but life is weird like that: you fall and you get up again and hope that this time it will be better. Who knows? Tomorrow might bring a completely normal, boring day.

Nuzzling against my pillow, dried-up tears staining my cheeks and the pillow, I drifted slowly into the world of dreams, lulled by the wind and rain that still continued steadily outside.

**TBC…**

**

* * *

**

**MY NOTES**

Huzzah! I got it done! :D That's the good news. The bad news is, I don't know when I'll be updating next. I'm guilty as it is for not updating any sooner but life is being a "little" demanding, shall we say. The only reason I managed to squeeze in an update was because there were no classes today but tomorrow's a different story. Hopefully, when midterms are over next week, I can update again.

For the meantime, if you have anything you might like to see (or see more of) in the coming chapters, just say so. It's always good to hear what the readers want and it helps me figure out what ideas to keep and those that are unnecessary. Your feedback is awesome! Thanks again. :3

_Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight or any of Stephenie Meyer's characters._


	8. First Impressions Last Part 1

**TAS – Chapter 5: First Impressions Last (part 1)**

When I woke up early the next morning to the sound of birds chirping outside, I felt wonderfully rejuvenated despite all my apocalyptic-sized problems. I wasn't ready to get out of bed just yet. I was way too comfortable and snug underneath the covers and it was just the type of day that made me want to skip school altogether and read a nice, long book while eating leftovers from the fridge. It was a shame then that Bella had not a single book amongst her personal belongings brought up from Phoenix. Either she left them all or she never bothered to buy any books in all her life. It wouldn't be surprised if she only ever read library-issued books or those that were needed for school.

I zoned in and out of consciousness until my stomach commanded me that I get up, shocking me relentlessly with hunger pains. Rolling over onto my stomach, I yawned and glanced at the alarm clock situated on the bedside table on my right. It was 6:15 – just enough time for me to get dressed and eat breakfast before heading off to school. I wondered idly if Charlie was still downstairs, waiting for me so we could have our first breakfast together.

I quite literally tumbled out of bed, dragging with me the blanket and quilt that had snaked around my legs in the night. Rolling my eyes, I disentangled myself before haphazardly making my bed. I got dressed, brushed out the tangles in my hair before tying it tightly at the base of my neck so that it was out of the way and bounded down the stairs to meet Charlie. If he was still there that is.

Charlie had his back to me when I entered the kitchen. He was by the sink, rinsing off some dishes. "Finish eating?" I asked shyly as I crossed over and stood beside him.

"Uh, yeah," he said, looking down at me sheepishly. "They need me at the station soon." He wiped his hands on a dish rag. "I'm sorry that there's not much to eat."

"No prob," I told him. "I'll eat whatever is in the fridge."

He nodded, sighing as he checked his watch and I could tell he was just itching to go. I didn't know what made me think so, but for some reason I had the urge to befriend him, I suppose? I have yet to understand why Bella seemed to think so little of him when he was undoubtedly nice and caring if not a little bit uncomfortable while I was around. I didn't blame him.

When he looked up, he gave me a brief smile and wished me good luck. "Thanks," I mumbled, grinning back timidly. "You take care too."

And then he was gone.

I scoured through the entire kitchen for something to eat. There was some cereal in one of the cabinets but no milk; leftover takeout that I wasn't so sure was entirely edible from the smell of it, half a jug of orange juice and one cold, fried egg on the table which I presumed Charlie had left for me.

Mental note: Ask Charlie for money for groceries.

If I didn't get something for tomorrow's breakfast, we were both going hungry. It was a good thing then that I wasn't much for eating breakfast and was satisfied with that one egg and a glass of orange juice. I was finished and out the door before I knew it.

"Now, where again was that key…" I shuffled around, looking through every nook and cranny for said house key. Charlie hadn't mentioned it earlier – not even the nagging reminder you were always bound to get from a parent just because you were the kid. I knew the book mentioned its hiding place somewhere but how was I suppose to know that I would need that useless bit of information after all!

Despite my affinity for cold, wet weather, I was shivering uncontrollably as I stood outside the house like an idiot and sorely wished that I was inside the nice big ol' truck. Pouting as I stared at the door evilly, I gave it a good, swift kick with my boot while cursing, "Stupid door," and then something loose fell to the ground.

"What the – ? Oh great," I continued to mutter under my breath. "I broke the door!"

I bent down to see what had actually fallen and to my surprise it was a small silver key. I rolled my eyes, swiped the key off the ground, before standing up to lock the door. Once the house was all locked up, I slipped the key into my jean pocket and made a quick dash towards the truck.

The drive to Forks High School did not take long at all. In fact, walking to and from the school didn't seem such a bad idea, judging from the distance. I preferred walking after all. It was something I did out of habit and necessity and I felt like I didn't want to break it after so long. It would mean I needed to wake up earlier though…

The campus itself looked just like my school back in Virginia except there were far more trees surrounding the area. The familiarity was good. Had it been otherwise, I was sure to have been less calmer than I was now.

I made a right, getting off the highway and stopped in front of the first building in sight. Through the windshield I could barely make out the sign hanging over the entryway that read "FRONT OFFICE" in black, bold letters. Pushing the hood of my jacket over my head, I slipped out of the truck and slowly made my way up the narrow stone path up to the door.

Once there, I tried peeking through the window of the door but could see nothing distinct. I sighed.

"Let's get this over with, shall we?" I mumbled to myself and turning the knob gently, I pushed the door open.

**

* * *

**

MY NOTES

Well, there you have it. First part of chapter 5! It's still pretty boring and short, sorry. I still don't have much time to write – very busy and all that. *sigh*

I have another chapter almost done though. Actually, it IS done except for a few more tweaks here and there. It's my last pre-written chapter because that's as far as I've gotten since I got so absorbed with school. Hopefully, if there's electricity for the next few days and internet for that matter even with the storm coming and all, I might be able to get it up for you guys to read. Yay? x3

So, please leave a review and tell me what you think! It's always appreciated. Thanks. :D

Farewell for now!

_Disclaimer: Lena's the only thing mine here._


	9. First Impressions Last Part 2

_Disclaimer: Standard disclaimers apply._

**TAS – Chapter 5: First Impressions Last (part 2) **

I reemerged from the office building and returned to my truck. I was certainly feeling much better about today now. The woman inside had been more than helpful and if everything went accordingly like in the book, I was going to have the easiest first day of school anyone has ever had. Despite my guilt over my selfishness, I couldn't help but look forward to having people helping me out finding my classes and it was somewhat amusing that a whole school body should be interested in a new kid so much. It was over my head how the real Bella could whine about genuinely nice people trying to help you out. Even if you didn't like the person in general, at least be actually grateful for the help! I shook my head in disbelief and smiled at my good fortune.

I parked as soon as I found a vacant spot and hopped out of the truck. With my backpack slung over my right shoulder, I ran as fast as I could and let myself be swept away by the crowd of students.

The first class was for English. I was slightly delighted by this. English was obviously my favorite subject after volleyball practice–that is, if volleyball practice were a subject in school. We were suppose to read up on the classics and they had already started with Charlotte Brontë's Wuthering Heights. The teacher, a mild mannered sort of man, was already beginning to discuss it at the head of the classroom.

_'I'll have to take these books out from the school's library since Bella "forgot" to bring any of her copies and I doubted Charlie has a spare out home...'_ I thought half-jokingly but paused. The word "home" struck me and I let out a small sigh. It was the inevitable. I was stuck here. My former "plans" seemed stupid and useless now. Maybe I should have stayed in Phoenix and then gone along with Reneé and her husband to Florida. At least I would be closer to home—my real home. I'd be on the same side of the country for one thing.

The only thing that made me decide otherwise was fear. The fear that even if I managed to get back to Virginia, back to my little town, to my neighborhood, heck, maybe they even have my house in this alternate reality, it wasn't going to be the same. I was afraid of knowing what I was going to be faced with there. Here, I had the upper hand. I knew what to expect and maybe if I got to the end of this story, granted that I was still alive by then, of course, I'd be able to go home. That's all I could really hope and pray for at the moment. I made the right decision...I have got to.

I was still pretty much caught up in my thoughts, only half listening to what the teacher was saying. At the end of the class we were told to read up on the first five chapters on the book because he was going to discuss those the next morning. The bell promptly rang after he said this and I started gathering my things. I was just about ready to get up when someone tapped me on the shoulder. I looked up and for the first time noticed the boy sitting across the aisle. He was smiling at me and I smiled shyly back. _'So, this is Eric.'_

"You're Isabella Swan, aren't you?"

_'No,'_ I thought sadly but I answered with a nod instead. "Bella's fine,"I added.

"And your next class?"

"Government, I think."

"I'm heading for building four. I could show you the way if you want. I'm Eric, by the way."

"Thanks, I really appreciate it," I told him sincerely.

We headed out and I was the first one to strike up a conversation. "Are you guys always like this to new students or am I somehow special?" I asked with a teasing grin.

"Nah, we're just vying for friendliest campus this year," Eric laughed in return.

I rolled my eyes at him in amusement. Bella totally got this guy wrong. The guy was just being nice which was rather sweet of him. He reminded me of a classmate back at my school, Denny, and we got along fantastically. From the way things are going, Eric and I were going to too.

We came up to a large building that could only be the gym from the sound of squeaking rubber shoes echoing from within. I looked at it longingly for a moment but just as we past it, I turned back my attention to my guide.

I looked at him somewhat embarrassed and whispered, not wanting anyone else to overhear, "Do you guys have a volleyball team? I was hoping to join...that is if I can still sign up..."

Erik stopped walking and looked at me with a bemused expression before saying, "Haha, very funny, Bella."

I blinked. "I'm being totally serious," I said, frowning slightly.

"You are?" He looked at me up and down. "You don't seem the volleyball type but then again what do I know?" he commented with a shrug before continuing on to walk past building four and five and on to building six.

I hid a snort but didn't reply. I decided I was better off showing these people what I could do unless I want them to continue to assume that I wasn't capable of doing anything. Hopefully, I wasn't as ill coordinated in this body as I feared and in due time, I was going to whip this body into good shape for the volleyball team.

When we both reached my classroom which he insisted he take me to, I thanked him again for the help.

He smiled and said, "Good luck and maybe we'll have some other classes together."

I laughed. "Yeah, that would be great." I turned to the door and was about to open it but turned to look at him again. "Hey, I know this sounds weird of me to say but, I like your name. Big Phantom of the Opera fan," I admitted with a big goofy grin on my face. He did look like what I thought a teenage Phantom would look like with his jet black hair slicked back. Eric stared at me as if he was still registering what I had just said but I didn't give him time to reply and entered my next class.

* * *

I got through my two other classes before lunch period without much trouble. The only "trouble" was the homework which I didn't feel like doing because I felt it wasn't really _my _homework to begin with. I wasn't really Bella Swan. But nobody else knew that.

I sighed. I was trying hard not to think about it but my mind kept slipping towards my problems. _'I'm gonna get used to this,'_ I said to myself firmly and returned my attention to the girl I had made friends with and who was now showing me the way to the cafeteria. I could have told her that I knew where the cafeteria was and could get there on my own, but I didn't feel up to sitting alone on my first day.

Her name was Emma Brandon. She was rather short—about my size if I were in my real body—with really frizzy hair which was only slightly darker than Bella's. She didn't give me room to ask any questions for miraculously she mentioned everything I wanted to know. I found out that gym class was the second class after lunch and that I could ask Coach Clapp, the gym instructor, if I wanted to join the volleyball team. Emma had given me the same look of disbelief Eric had but I only smiled and shrugged it off. By the time we exhausted all types of light conversation we could think of, we had reached the cafeteria, grabbed our food and squeezed into a table amongst her friends.

"So, you guys, this is Bella Swan," Emma said. She looked both excited and sheepish at the same time, her eyes shining but her voice so soft you could barely hear her when she introduced me. "Hi's" and "Hello's" were murmured all around. Emma then began to point out who was who and while I knew some of them already—Angela, Lauren, and Jessica—with the rest, I had trouble remembering their names. I always had a problem with that. I was sure to remember their faces but I doubted I was going to get their names right if I saw them again any time soon.

Conversation went about as usual as if I hadn't really been there to begin with. I really didn't mind not talking and was contented with just answering questions thrown my way once in awhile. That was a handful in itself, trying to recollect things I've read about in the book about Bella. Thankfully, nobody asked what school I went to previously. That was one question I would fail to answer and there were many more things besides that but fortunately I was able to keep up the very vague answers without them trying to pry for more information.

I surveyed the room which was somewhat of a habit of mine back at home. Beth and I liked to watch people and talk about them. I really didn't see it as gossiping and Beth had a very good conscience on her that she felt guilty to do anything remotely bad. So we only talked about the things people did or said at the moment we saw them. We would laugh if we caught someone picking there nose but trying to look inconspicuous or comment on the new perm a student had and wonder if it looked good on her or not. It was never dull. People did crazy things all the time.

I felt sad that Beth wasn't here with me as Eric Yorkie caught my eye from across the room. He waved to me and I smiled back. If Beth had been here, I would have told her what I had told Eric earlier before Trigonometry. I imagined Beth giggling and then sighing, wondering when she'll be able to watch _The Phantom of the Opera_ musical in London.

My eyes went across one side of the large room to the other but stopped when they reached _them_. The fork with the piece of carrot skewered between the prongs, hung limp in my hand.

I thought that at first seeing them, I would just hate them and that would the end of it but that was not the case at all here. Oh, I detested them all, alright. However, I also instinctively had the urge to question them—even actually know them if I was being honest with myself. What for, I wasn't entirely sure of but I was maddeningly curious for _some_ reason and I just couldn't explain it. Curiosity killed the cat, they say and it was a fine warning now.

But why wasn't I listening? I wanted to ask them so many things. One being why they were here. Did they find it amusing to be around their so called "food"? Was it an exercise of self control? If only I were able to ask them all the questions my heart desired! If I could only get close to them. For that reason alone would I even care to be around them. Their presence—the supernatural—intrigued me.

I didn't have a purpose for being here yet. I didn't know what that hag wanted from me when I finally got here. I could only assume that I was meant to finish it till the end but until she either appears again to tell me or some other way, I was going to do anything I very well pleased.

I could easily make out who was who among the five of them, remembering pretty well the author's initial description of her characters. Bella was right. _He_did look very handsome. Breathtakingly so even, but so were all of the Cullens. It was hard not to look at them. There was something that, upon seeing them, made me utterly curious. I could tell there was something not wholly right with them. I felt on edge when they were around. It wouldn't be surprised if a collected sigh of relief passed through the whole cafeteria once the Cullens vacated the area.

They were being very silly though. Again I began to think again, _'Why stay?'_

Why put up a front when obviously everyone knew that they were "different" to say the least? Which led me to wonder on further. Why did they do any of this at all? Why all the need to be normal? It boggled my mind.

"Bella, you should stop staring at them. Edward's already noticed," Jessica warned with an amused look on her face. I looked back at her and then back at the Cullens and to my utmost horror, Edward was indeed looking at me. I shivered in disgust. Everyone around the table was looking at me with the same amused expression Jessica had and I internally groaned.

"What?" I asked them.

"Nothing," replied Emma, smiling broadly.

"I just spaced out," I tried to explain.

"Oh, sure and I can see why," Jessica giggled. I suppressed the urge to be mean and stood up. I was so not in the mood for this.

"Where are you going?" Emma asked surprised.

"Library. Need a book for English," I answered vaguely as I walked away, tray in hand. "See you guys later."

As I discarded my tray, I glanced back and Edward was still staring at me. He had a vaguely amused yet sadistic sort of expression on his face and my blood ran cold. _'Why hadn't I realized it earlier?'_ I berated myself as I made my way out of the cafeteria as quickly as I could without looking like an idiot running away from something invisible. _'The guy can read minds, damn it! Can he read mine too?'_ If he did then he knew and if he knows then he'll tell his family and then they'll hunt me down and kill me.

I wanted to run as fast and as far away as possible but I felt numb as well. I wanted to curl up into a little, tight ball and just wish all of this away. Somehow, as I debated with what I should do, I ended up at the library. I went inside and to my relief not a lot of people were around. Mindlessly, I went to the very back and stayed there until second period started.

* * *

**MY NOTES**

Well, this is it for now. I don't know when then next update will be. I still have three more hellish weeks before the semester's over and maybe then I can post something new. Keep your fingers crossed that I get out in one piece! Lol.

Until then,

TFT


	10. First Impressions Last Part 3

_Disclaimer: I don't own anything Twilight related._

**TAS - First Impressions Last (part 3)**

I could hear the noise from the hallway coming in through the library's double doors and I made a half-hearted attempt to stand up. It was time to go to class. I had holed myself at the very end of the library in one of the more hidden cubicles, tucked away between a wall and several bookcases.

I hadn't done much while I sat there, head resting against one side of the cubicle, staring blankly as I waited for my remaining thirty minutes to be over. All I could do was think about what I thought was inevitable and be afraid.

I wondered what dying felt like. Would Edward simply snap my neck and that would be the end of it? Goodbye, Lena…Bella…or both?

Or did he, in his blood-lust, like torturing his victims, watching them suffer while he drained the life out of them?

Or would he be self-righteous and first drag me off to where the other Cullens were and have them collectively decide my fate?

I don't know what was worse. I didn't want to know.

I sank back down into the chair.

* * *

"Bella?" a small, timid voice called out of nowhere. I lifted my head up and twisted around so I could see the person behind me. I was surprised to see Angela Webber there.

"Oh, hey," I replied. I could feel myself grow hot with embarrassment. I had been silently crying for a good ten minutes and I must appear entirely miserable-looking. "I think we'd better get to…"

Angela bent halfway down and enveloped me in a hug. "You're going to be fine, Bella. You'll see. It ain't so bad here," she whispered.

Her awkward but well meant reassurances were like a balm to my aching heart. I didn't know what to say and I let her soothe me. She told me other things. I didn't mind at all that her words were ill-founded. I didn't miss Arizona; my mom wasn't going to visit me anytime soon; and I wasn't going to visit them either. It was the thought that counted right?

A few moments later, I moved away from her. "We should go now. Won't we be late for our next class?" I asked her.

Angela smiled and said, "Don't worry. Mr. Banner's usually late. We'll get there before he does."

I had to smile at that and I followed her out of the library. We arrived at the classroom (after a quick stop to the comfort room -- I really couldn't go to class looking as I was) and sure enough, Mr. Banner was nowhere in sight. I stood still at the front of the classroom, not knowing what to do next. Angela passed by me and took her seat by her partner and gave me an apologetic smile.

Someone tapped me then on the shoulder and turned around to come face to face with the tall, sandy-blond haired guy. He smiled and introduced himself as Mike Newton. I smiled back. "So you're Isabella Swan, am I right?"

I nodded.

There was an awkward silence before he blurted out, "So you and Angela are buddies now? I saw you two walking to class together."

I laughed and shrugged, "Yeah, I guess so."

"Well, we'd better get moving, Mr. B's coming any moment."

I automatically followed Mike, only to realize too late and to my dismay that he already had a lab partner.

'_Of course he has a lab partner, you idiot!'_ I mentally berated myself.

Mike looked at me sheepishly. "Sorry, Bella."

He paused and looked behind me. He frowned. "Cullen's the only one without one, I'm afraid."

I glanced back and saw the same guy from the cafeteria. My blood ran cold. I quickly looked back at Mike who still stood beside me. He touched my arm and gave me an encouraging smile.

He bent down a little bit so that he could whisper into my ear. "Wish you were my partner though." I wanted to tell him I felt the same way but kept my mouth shut. His reasons were probably _far_ different from mine.

The final bell rang and everyone still standing scrambled to get to their desks and I made my way to the only vacant seat left.

Mr. Banner entered the room. He was a no nonsense sort guy and didn't care for introductions. He signed my slip, gave me a huge textbook and promptly started his lesson even before I got back to my desk.

I noticed Edward looking at me as went back to my seat but when he had seen me staring back at him, he quickly turned his face away. _'He won't kill you right now,'_ I told myself but that wasn't much as self-reassurances go. I couldn't look at him again. If he could read my thoughts what did it matter now? I was dead sooner or later.

In a morbid sort of way, I was hoping he'd just do it now and get it over with. How could I carry on living like this everyday, knowing that he could just kill me anytime he thought convenient? I'd go insane having to constantly look over my shoulder, hoping he wasn't there. At least if he did it now, I'd be expecting it.

Similar thoughts invaded my mind and I couldn't concentrate in class at all. I was so tense that I felt like my whole body would break from all the stress. Mr. Banner couldn't end his lecture fast enough and by the time it did, I was quite ready to get out of there and away from _him_. I didn't even wait for Mike or Angela and when I stepped out of the classroom, I let a huge sigh of relief.

Mike emerged from the classroom before I could move away and disappear into the crowd of people. He waved and motioned for me to come over.

"I've got P.E. next, where are you headed?" he asked me.

"I'm headed for the gym too," I replied. He seemed pleased with my answer and we started walking together in the direction of the gym.

I wasn't up for much talking but I listened to Mike as he spoke about random things. He amused me by talking about his younger twin brothers and how "terrible" they were and that it drove him nuts because he couldn't do anything about it since they were only two-years-old. He admitted though that he loved them despite it all and he couldn't wait for them to grow old enough for him to teach them baseball.

I wondered if Bella knew that about Mike. How affectionate and caring he could be. I wondered if all she really saw in him was how much of a nuisance he was. I wondered if she knew that he even had brothers or sisters. But most of all, I wondered if she saw any good in any of her so called friends besides the things she could get out of them.

"You seem quiet. What's wrong? Did Mr. B's lecture make you brain dead or something?" he asked jokingly, snapping me out of my reverie.

I looked up at him and smiled, a little embarrassed he had caught me not listening to him. I shook my head. "No, just a bit tired that's all."

We had reached gym then but he stopped me before I could enter. "If you're really tired maybe you should head for the clinic instead of attending class. I could tell Coach Clapp that you got a headache or something."

I blinked. "Do I really look that awful?" I blurted out without thinking. I saw him visibly wince.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to offend you, Bella. I just…well you do look a bit worn out. It looked like something spooked you in Bio."

I couldn't say anything to that so I let him continue.

"And," he said, sounding very reluctant. "Your partner, you know, Edward Cullen, well he didn't look too great either. Both of you left the classroom in such a hurry, it was kind a weird. Never seen him act like that before."

I sighed but I tried not to show him my discomfort. "Well, um, we should go inside, I think," I said.

He probably saw that I didn't want to talk about Edward Cullen anymore, he dropped the matter and we headed inside. He left me to go to the boys' changing room and I went to look for Coach Clapp.

Coach's reaction to my asking if I could join the volleyball team was exactly how I expected it would be. He didn't look too convinced I was meant to be playing volleyball at all not that I could blame him. I was in the body of a somewhat gangly, thin girl and didn't look like she had the strength to hit a ball much less get it over the net. But he gave me the "we'll see" look and asked me to come to his office after school on Friday for the last batch of try-outs this season.

That got me really excited and perked me up. I couldn't wait for try-outs and I planned on training as much as I could before then. _'I'm walking to school tomorrow,' _I thought. This body was probably out of shape.

By the time classes ended, I felt a whole lot better. I saw Mike again and he offered to meet up with me before classes tomorrow morning. We talked for a bit before I told him that I had to get going.

* * *

I was driving back home, listening to the radio crackling out one of the new songs from this country-pop singer I could never remember the name of. I was in even better spirits now because I hadn't bumped into Edward in the office like Bella had which was great. I had given the receptionist my signed slip of paper and I was out the door just like that. I was hoping tomorrow was relatively as good as it had been today.

I was passing through the town now and I instantly remembered that Charlie and I and the lack of food in the house. I slowed down a bit as I looked around for a grocery store but something else caught my eye.

I quickly moved to the side of the road and parked. Grabbing my backpack, I climbed out of the truck and locked it.

It was this small music store that caught my eye. It didn't look like one of those chain outlets and nobody seem to notice it. I watched people pass it by without much as a glance. Pulling up the straps of my backpack higher up my shoulders, I marched up and went inside.

The old-fashioned bell over the door tinkled as I opened the door and again when I let the door close behind me. The small shop was stock full of instruments and music equipment, books, and other things. But nobody seemed to be around.

I noticed an old upright piano, shoved to one corner at the very end. I didn't look like it was used much which was a shame. I slowly walked up to it and opened lid. My eyes widened to find pristine white black and white keys underneath. Somebody took the time to clean it often.

Hesitantly, I pressed one of the keys. I was half expecting a discordant sound to come out but instead the clearest sound escaped and echoed in the small space.

"Do you play, miss?"

I jumped and turned around. An elderly man, maybe in his late 60s, was standing in front of me with a bemused smile.

"I-I'm so sorry. I didn't mean…I should probably go…" I blurted out, embarrassed.

He frowned then and I thought he looked…sad. This startled me. Why should he be sad to see me go? Shouldn't he be angry that went snooping around his place? Was this even his store? For all I knew he could be a customer that had just walked in.

How mortifying, looking like a complete idiot in front of this old man. I wondered if he thought I was completely loony.

"Well, I better go," I said again and made to leave when I saw him smile sadly and nod his head.

"Alright, dear. Maybe I'll hear you play my Kate's piano another time," he said. He went over to the piano, quietly closed the lid and just like that, walked to the back of the store.

I just stood there looking very surprised. So, this was his store. My eyes shifted to the piano. And that was his wife's piano. How strange. I wonder why it's even here and not in their house where it belonged.

I stepped out and the wind hit my face harshly. Pulling the lapels of my jacket up, I jogged back into my truck where it was warmer. "I better get home," I mumbled to myself as I looked at the darkening sky. It was getting late and I still needed to buy some food for Charlie and I.

All the way home, I couldn't stop thinking about the mysterious man and that piano. For once, Edward was the farthest thing from my mind.

* * *

**NOTES:**

Omg. I finally got to update! So sorry for the very long period of "un-updated-ness". Thanks a lot for all the reviews, alerts, and/or faves. I absolutely LOVE getting those. *wink* Haha. I can't wait for Christmas break. Two weeks to go!

-TFT


	11. Better Days to Come? Part 1

_Disclaimer: I don't own anything pertaining to Twilight. Lena is mine though. _

**TAS - Chapter 6: Better Days to Come? (part 1) **

Charlie was rather surprised when I came home with a bunch of grocery bags in tow. This amused me. He must not have checked the fridge or the pantry in a long while or has been living off take out and fast food since he grew tired of restocking the fridge--whenever that was.

I had to warn him though, I wasn't much of a better cook than he was. He wasn't going to get steak or baked potatoes anytime soon. From the happy expression on his face, he didn't look like he cared about what he ate just as long he could and probably relieved that someone else was doing it for him for a change.

I asked him to put away the other things--the milk, juice, and the cereal--while I prepared us some BLT sandwiches. That was all I could afford with the money left over from today and the loose change I found in one of my jean pockets yesterday. Was it still stealing if I was using Bella's money for a good cause?

We sat down to our simple dinner and we talked a little between bites. I asked him if he didn't mind me doing this for him more often and he seemed quite enthusiastic about the idea.

After dinner, we used a little cookie jar, labeled it "Food Money" with a red marker, dropped in a wad of cash and shoved it in the topmost shelf in the pantry. Tomorrow afternoon, I was going back to the grocery store to get some more things we might need for the week.

I left Charlie sitting on his favorite armchair in front of the television with a bottle of beer in his hand. "Goodnight," I called from the landing upstairs. I thought I heard him say 'goodnight' too but the roar of the TV made it hard for me to understand.

I smiled softly. I always thought that if Dad had stayed with us--with Mom and I, I mean--Dad would be doing the same things Charlie did. He'd come home from work to find Mom cooking and me just finished with setting up the table. We'd then have dinner and we'd talk a little bit about our day. Then after dinner, Dad would lounge around, reading the newspaper or watching football or something while Mom and I washed the dishes. I would then go and kiss my parents goodnight before heading up to my room.

My life wasn't so _normal_ as that. I rarely saw my mother when I get home from school and we eat separate meals almost all the time. It's almost like living alone except not really. I find it funny that even after all this time I never became so self-sufficient as Bella, that I couldn't cook myself a gourmet meal or keep a whole house spotless. There are rare days when I would find Mom home early and sometimes if she wasn't too tired, we would cook something for dinner instead of ordering pizza or Chinese take-out.

And as for Dad, I never see him except on special occasions or on my Summer breaks. Dad isn't like Charlie--he isn't as laidback. Even when I do see him, he's too preoccupied with work that it gets in the way of our bonding time. It's not his fault and he tries to make up for it by buying me stuff and spoiling me rotten. But I know, he's trying to be a good father.

* * *

That night, I had thoughts of Mom and Dad, Charlie and Renee, and weirdly enough of Wuthering Heights all mixed up into one crazy dream. I must've fallen asleep reading the book. I hadn't liked it all that much when I first read it and I still don't. It's such a depressing story and a person can only take so much drama in her life, real or not.

I went downstairs to find Charlie already gone. He had left me a shopping list and a note saying, "Hope you have a great day. Take care, Dad."

'_Today's going to be a good day,'_ I told myself with a smile. If all goes the same way it does in the book, Mr. Edward Cullen should be in Alaska by now and would be gone for the rest of the week. Hopefully, he stays there and never decides to come back or even better, I'd be the one long gone.

I closed my eyes, willed the thought to come true right there and then. I wanted to go home so much now. If today was good as I thought it would be…

I had gotten up early and decided that I was going to walk to school. I wanted to see how much of a lazy bum Isabella Swan really was. Looking at her thin legs, I doubt she could jog a mile.

I bundled up and left the house promptly at a quarter to six. It wasn't raining outside yet, but it was still pretty dark. Before leaving the house, I rummaged around for a flashlight. I really didn't want to trip over something in the dark so I decided that I better bring one just in case. I found one in one of the kitchen drawers.

I didn't think that jogging a mile was going to be that hard but apparently it was. Thank God there weren't any uphill climbs or I would've felt the urgent need to be brought to the clinic in a stretcher by the time I arrived on campus.

When I did arrive, the sun was out but it was still very cold. The parking lot was crowded. I saw some people staring at me when I appeared. Was I a crazy person for deciding to walk to school? Maybe I was. Quickly, I made a dash into the school building.

* * *

English started and ended without a hitch. I noticed that Eric looked like he might murder Mike for getting to sit beside me first. I really didn't understand what the whole big deal was. Then I realized it. Bella _wasn't_ and never will be ordinary. She was a _special little snowflake_. She was beautiful whether or not she said or thought she was. Her thinking was always going to be subjective anyway.

And when you think about it that way, you understand perfectly well why the whole Forks High School male population was going after her. Funny that instead of basking in all the attention as most girls did, she was being a whiny brat about it.

Mike dropped me off at my next class and I didn't see him again until lunch. I sat with him, Jessica, Angela, Emma, and Lauren. Later, the other people I met yesterday started to fill in the seats at our table. I stifled a giggle when I caught Eric, sitting at the table in front of us, staring at the back of Mike's head, his fork raised as if he were going to skewer him with it.

"You look tired, Bella. Someone told me you walked all the way here this morning," Jessica whispering loudly while leaning over the table (she was sitting opposite me) so that everyone at the table heard but it wasn't loud enough that it carried through the whole cafeteria. Everyone at the table stopped talking and/or eating to look at me.

I frowned. What was the big deal? Oh right. I'm supposed to be the soft, helpless, damsel in distress who can't do marathons or play volleyball.

"Yeah, I did," I said nonchalantly. I wanted to give the impression that I did that sort of thing all the time. Which I did just not in this body. I was still pretty tired and my leg muscles were throbbing. But I wasn't going to say anything. No pain, no gain, right?

Mike let out a low whistle as if impressed. I shrugged and continued eating my strawberry-flavored jell-o.

The only time I remembered about Edward Cullen again was after lunch, while on my way to Biology with Mike and Angela. We bumped into the Cullens on our way out of the cafeteria and I noticed that there were only four of them. I lowered my head and tried to hide the evident smile on my face with my hair.

Bio only elevated my already happy mood when I saw that indeed, Edward was not in his usual seat. I wanted to skip right up to my desk but refrained from doing so.

Mike again walked with me to Gym class and I was really hoping I get to play some volleyball.

"You're excited for P.E.," he said somewhat surprised.

"Yup," I agreed, smiling. "We're playing volleyball, aren't we?"

"You play?"

"I did back in um, Phoenix. I was part of my old school's volleyball team."

"Really?" he asked, now even more surprised. "I didn't realize you were such an athlete, Bella." He kept quiet after that but he seemed pleased about this revelation. He was a jock and probably thought that we now had something in common.

"You know, I'm probably rusty," I told him later when we reached the changing rooms. "I haven't played in a while, you know, because I had to move here and stuff."

He laughed. "So you're saying, I shouldn't expect much, huh?"

I grinned. "Yeah, that's pretty much what I'm saying."

* * *

Gym class didn't go the way I expected it to. And no, if you're wondering, I wasn't expecting awesomeness. In fact, I was half dreading it as I changed into my gym clothes but my excitement still got the better of my initial apprehension. There was at least one thing I could do that Bella couldn't. I was coordinated. I did manage to run all the way here without falling so I was secretly happy about that. All I had to test out was to what extent did my coordination skills go.

We did the usual warm-up exercises beforehand and did several laps around the gym before we were split into two teams. There were too many of us so a few had to sit down on the sidelines and watch. Unfortunately, I was one of those people even though there were two nets stretched across the court so that two games could be played simultaneously.

I watched as Angela slowly walked up to her teammates--Lauren, Eric, and three other students I didn't know the names of yet and gave out a shout, "Go, Angela!" She gave me a small smile and gave me a thumbs up.

Also, from where I was sitting, I could see the ecstatic look on Jessica's face as she went over to Mike. Together, they looked like the typical perfect high school pair--the type of people you expected to see as King and Queen come Prom Night.

I saw them walk over to Emma and three more students. Both teams spent a few minutes talking about their strategies until finally Coach Clapp blew his whistle to start the game. They flipped a coin to see which team would go first. Angela's team called heads and won. The remaining people (there were five us) would be joining in later for the second set.

I tried to get into watching the game but after a while, I spaced out. I was watching but I _wasn't_ watching if that made any sense at all. I knew who was winning (Jessica's team) but other than that, the game was a complete blur.

As I was watching them, I dunno, I started seeing things. Maybe it was wishful thinking, or I was hallucinating, or I had some weird eye-brain disease all of a sudden but when I saw Angela trying not to get hit by the ball, I thought I saw Beth. And when I saw Jessica toss the ball over the net I thought I saw Tricia. I looked from one person to another and all I could see were people I knew. People I longed to see again. Even Coach Clapp looked oddly like my volleyball coach for just a fraction of a second. Then I heard him blow his whistle and barked out that the game should stop. The first set was over and I snapped out of it.

They were gone.

Angela stumbled towards me, her chest heaving. "Water…" she gasped. I scrambled to get her some from the cooler and rubbed her back as she half drank, half choked on the small cup of water I gave her. Once she was done, she looked up at me and smiled lopsidedly. "Don't you just hate Gym class?" she said, rolling her eyes. I could only laugh.

Angela was by no means getting back in to play again--not that anyone, not even Coach Clapp, was making her. Five people volunteered to sit it out, including Angela and Emma, and the five of us who hadn't played yet were automatically in. I got delegated to Angela's team with another girl, a guy went in to sub for Emma, and the remaining two more girls went to sub for the two who were sitting it out for other group playing.

Coach blew on his whistle for a third time and the game started up again.

* * *

I was so pumped up. From excitement or nerves, I wasn't sure. I could feel my heart beating erratically. I started to jump lightly up and down on the balls of my feet, getting ready. I watched Jessica take her place behind the inline. After bouncing the ball a couple of times, she positioned herself for an overhand serve. Tossing the ball into the air, she hit it hard enough that it soared across court and over the net with easy.

'_Dear Lord, please don't let me trip over these feet!'_

Eric who was in front of me bumbled through the reception but managed to throw the ball back over the net. The game went on in this slow fashion. Point by point we were starting to catch up to Mike and Angela's team but we were still losing by a few points.

Lauren went to serve the ball using a swift and hard underhand. However, Mike was right there to pass it back to us with just as much force. The ball was in my line of sight. I yelled out, "Mine!" and went in to dive for it. I didn't see Lauren come running up from behind me, the only indication was that platinum blonde hair of hers at the last minute when I turned around and heard her scream.

I groaned as I made contact with the floor. I heard the ball hit the floor too and then many sneaker and rubber-shoe clad feet running in my direction. Their squeaking didn't help my poor head.

"Bella! Bella, are you alright?" I heard Mike's panicked voice near me and then a pair of arms slowly lifted up to a sitting position. "Easy there," Mike whispered. "Does anything hurt?"

"My head…" I mumbled, my eyes still closed as I willed for the pain to stop.

"We should take you to the clinic and--"

"No!" I said sharply. I opened my eyes slowly. The light was blinding and I winced.

I tried not to care about my head and how it hurt like hell and scrambled to my feet. I swayed a bit but Mike was so close to me that he had no trouble catching me and let me lean against him for support.

It was the first time I noticed that everyone had crowded around me were all looking at me worriedly. Eric, Jessica, Emma, and Angela were the closest ones near besides Mike and they looked genuinely worried for me. Lauren was a little towards the back and I could see she too was hurt, nursing her left arm with her right one. I glanced at Coach Clapp who was beside Mike and for some reason I panicked. Was he going to stop me from playing?

"Lauren, what the hell were you thinking slamming into Bella like that?" Mike accused her. Lauren scowled.

"It was an accident! And besides why didn't she look back to see where she was going," she said, trying to defend herself.

I heard Mike say under his breath, "Like the hell it was…"

I didn't want for this to go on so I said, "I'm fine guys. And Coach," I eyed Coach Clapp determinedly. "I can play." He looked startled for a moment but nodded. I smiled.

"What? But Coach she should go--" Mike started to protest.

Moving away from Mike, I tried to appease him, "I'm okay, Mike and thanks."

I noticed Angela holding the ball and motioned to her to give it to me. She tossed it over and I caught it deftly with one hand. I turned back to look at Mike and gave him a cheek grin. "See? No problem."

I heard everyone murmuring their acquiescence and Coach signaled for the game to continue.

We didn't win but it really didn't matter. In the end, we only lost by one point.

I headed for the changing area, happy with how everything went. I saw Lauren standing by the door to the shower area and she caught my eye. I stopped and said almost sheepishly, "So, how's your arm?"

She looked surprised that I had known she was hurt at all and smiled a little bit, "Probably, not as bad as your head."

I laughed. "Hey look, forget what Mike said earlier. It was an accident and yeah, I should have looked."

Lauren shook her head and put a hand on my shoulder. Smiling wryly, she warned me, "Bella, you should stop being so nice to people. Everyone likes you already." And with that she left.

I blinked and stared blankly at the white wall in front of me with a goofy smile on my face. Did I just make Lauren my friend back there?

* * *

I reemerged from the changing area, my wet hair pulled fiercely up into a tight bun. Right away, I saw Mike standing alone but when he saw me he jogged over.

"Hey, that was a good game you played."

I blushed but was pleased by his compliment. "Thanks. You weren't so bad yourself. You do a nasty spike."

"I saw Coach Clapp talking to you awhile ago and you looked really happy. What happened?"

I couldn't help but smile but tried to play down my excitement. "Oh, _that_. Nothing much. Coach just told me that I shouldn't go to the try-outs this Friday."

Mike looked stunned. "What?! But you were great! Maybe I should talk to him and--"

I laughed. "It's okay Mike!"

"But--"

"He said I shouldn't go to the try-outs because I already made it on the team."

I kept smiling as I watched him register what I had just said. His eyes slowly lit up and a grin spread across his face. "That's great, Bella!" He gave me a huge hug and squeezed me hard. He seemed more excited now than I was!

When he let go of me, he tipped his head to the side and looked at me. He shook his head. "I really never imagined a girl like you joining the volleyball team but you sure caught me off guard."

"I'm doing this so you don't have anymore doubts," I said cheekily.

We started walking towards the gym's entrance and Mike offered to take me home, I was going to answer yes but I saw Jessica outside through the small window in the door and decided against it. He smiled but looked disappointed.

"You can be all gallant again tomorrow," I told him before I rushed out the door.

**To Be Continued...**

* * *

**MY NOTES:** BELATED MERRY CHRISTMAS, EVERYONE! Again, so sorry for the late update. I had planned for this to be a Christmas chapter but with all the parties to attend to and the hiking trip we went on yesterday, I never got the chance to finish this until now.

Truthfully, I don't know if this chapter is all that good. It's pretty much filler for the next part that's going to happen. I promise you that's going to be a lot more interesting to read than all of this! Haha.

I hope to get it out before I have to go back to school on January 4 but it would be nice to get out on New Year's Eve or on the day itself. But don't count on it. :P

Tell me if you liked it or not. Tell me if anything at all. I absolutely love reviews and any feedback you can throw my way. And thanks to everyone who's been reading, reviewing, and keeping me on the alerts and faves! You guys are awesome. :D

-**TFT**


	12. Better Days to Come? Part 2

_Disclaimer: I'd love to own the Twilight series and you know, rewrite them. But I don't so I can't. I will have be content with writing anti-Twilight fanfiction. :P_

**TAS - Chapter 6: Better Days to Come? (part 2) **

A/n: The timeline in the books is a bit confusing so please bear with me. I tried researching on it, hoping to find out if Stephenie Meyer probably through her official website, interviews or conferences, expanded or explained an actual, almost day-by-day timeline that I could use. The only thing I found was the one the Twilight Lexicon made. If I'm not mistaken, it is NOT the official timeline for the books but it seems accurate enough.

However, there was this warning at the bottom of the webpage where I got it from: _"Note – not all dates match up in reality. The dates are accurate for the book. Some dates are given to us, like March 20th in New Moon. But there are days missing when using an exact calendar for references. Thus, the book may say it took a week, when on our timeline it will only take a day or two because we had to compromise and lose time to match up to the specific dates given to us.__" _

Please don't accuse me of being wrong concerning the timeline or that it is way off. I know that I might be but I'm just following their timeline so that it looks less messy. But feel free to tell me what you think! R&R. Thanks. :)

* * *

The cold wind blew the hair that had escaped my tight bun in whichever direction, blinding me somewhat. I pulled the hood of my jacket over my head and kept my head down. I felt cold, tired and sore but despite that I couldn't help but feel really happy and content at that moment.

I was walking into town now bathed in a beautiful orange-red hue. I stopped to admire the scene in front of me. People were walking past me, going along their merry way, talking gaily with one another, drinking coffee inside diners…

It felt oh so normal…so comfortable…so much like home. I had to admit that had I really been Bella Swan, had I been Charlie's kid, had I grown up here…I would have liked it very much. I would have enjoyed going to Fork's High School with Mike, Jessica, Angela, and all my other friends. I wouldn't have dreaded being here at all. If only this was real and this was really normal and this was actually _my _life then it wouldn't be so freaking hard…

Dammit. It was _two_ days and I was already on the verge of having a mental breaking down every time I got a moment's peace. I should stop thinking about it any further. No more reminiscing about home or wishful thinking. I knew it would do me no good.

Someone brushed up against me and brought me back to reality. I sighed. I knew I had to get going before it got too dark for me to see without a flashlight and I didn't think that was all too possible with all the grocery bags I would have to lug all the way back.

I began walking again but was by no means being quick about it. Walking by myself here felt awful, heartbreakingly nice. I could have lied to myself and have said that this was it. This was my life. I could start believing it right now and maybe slowly but surely the aching in my heart would stop. Maybe I would forget…

I heard a bell ringing softly. I stopped and looked up. I saw a man and a young boy holding what looked to be a trumpet case leaving a shop. I glanced at the sign hanging above the door. _The Little Sound of Music. _It was the music shop from yesterday.

Peering through the window, I could see the old man at the far end behind the counter and the piano to the side. I wanted to go in but now was definitely not the time. I turned away but didn't move. Closing my eyes, lest the tears start to fall, I whispered softly to myself, "Dad…Mom.." God, how I missed them so much now.

* * *

I saw Charlie's police cruiser parked outside beside my truck and I could hear the faint sounds coming from the television in the living room. "I'm home!" I called out, slipping the key into the keyhole and opened the door while trying to juggle the two groceries bags I was carrying in my arms.

Charlie was right there when I managed to kick the door open with one my boots. "You should have taken the truck," he said, giving me a disapproving look while trying to sound serious and all parent-like. It wasn't exactly working on me. Maybe it was because I wasn't actually his kid. It was either that or his parenting skills really sucked.

I handed him the larger, heavier bag of the two, smiling cheekily, "Good evening to you too."

"Bells, why didn't you take the truck?" he asked as he followed me into the kitchen. "Didn't it start this morning? You should have called for me at the station."

"Call 911? And say what? Hello, this is Bella Swan, yes, Chief Swan's daughter. I have an emergency could you spare my dad so he could help me start up my antique truck?" I teased.

I placed the grocery bag on the only free space of kitchen countertop left -- the one next to the fridge and a huge stack of unwashed dishes in the sink. I looked at it and frowned as I wiggled out of my jacket, tossing it over a chair. I hated chores as much as the next person and the thought of adding to the pile of mess just made me feel how tired I was and how much my body ached. I couldn't imagine how I was going to feel tomorrow morning…

Charlie followed suit and we started taking out the stuff I bought out of the paper bags and putting them away. "So the truck _was_ the problem and you decided that walking to school was the best option? What are you, a sadist now?"

I laughed at his crude remark and shook my head. "No, of course not! It's called _exercising_," I bit back, rolling my eyes. "And it wasn't the truck's fault. I wanted to walk to school. Big deal."

He stared at me intently, his eyes searching and he looked about ready say something else but at the last minute, he decided against it and looked away.

When we had finally cleared away most of the stuff, and I began to prepare dinner, Charlie caught me by the shoulder. I looked up at him and he just shook his head. I frowned, perplexed but didn't stop what I was doing. What did he mean, "no"?

"You and me, let's eat out."

Now I was openly staring at him. "What? Why?"

He shrugged, "No reason."

I stole a quick glance at the pile of forgotten in the sink and began to consider. It would mean I could postpone having to clean all that up until the next morning. I massaged the back of neck which was sore like the rest of me. Finally, I let out a huge sigh of relief and conceded.

Smiling at him, I nodded, "Okay, sure."

He passed me my jacket and took the key to the truck instead of his cruiser. I stifled a giggle. He was trying to make a point but I wasn't sure what that was exactly. Either that or he secretly like my truck and wanted it for himself. He drove us both to a diner. It seemed he frequented there often before because when he came in with me in tow, he was instantly greeted by most of the people inside.

"Evening Chief! Is that little Bellsie, you got there behind you?" the man behind the counter asked jovially, raising the glass he was cleaning in my direction. I gave him a lopsided smile, slightly embarrassed. _Bellsie_. I didn't know whether to laugh or be mortified.

Charlie's face broke out into a wide grin and he hugged me tightly by the shoulders. "Yeah, Al. This is her." I heard the pride in his voice and the love he had for his little girl. I choked back a sob. Charlie deserved so much better than the ungrateful, whiny brat that was Bella Swan.

Albert Zimmerman or Big Al, as I later found out was a retired cop and a good friend of Charlie's from way back. He used to be Charlie's senior partner for the first four years when Charlie was still a rookie. When Al decided to retire due to a serious back injury, he set up a diner right across from the police station. Because of a such an ideal location and not to mention the their fondness for Big Al, it wasn't surprising that most of the people eating in the diner where police men and women.

There were a number of off-duty officers by the bar and they greeted us with friendly smiles and simple "hellos" and "how you doings" as we passed through and went all the way to the back where we were less likely to be stared at. I heaved a big sigh as I slid into my side of the booth and wondered for the umpteenth time since I arrived here how so many people could be so curious about _one_ ordinary girl besides the fact that she was the Chief of Police's daughter.

"So…what's up?" I asked after we had done away with the business of ordering our food.

"Hm, I think I should be asking _you_ that," Charlie replied, looking at me pointedly.

I raised an eyebrow. "I'm not sure what you're getting at." I paused, frowning. Charlie just stared back looking awfully serious. I started to panic and my mind whirled with all kinds of dreadful, irrational things. The most prominent being that he somehow found out I wasn't his real daughter. "Did I do something wrong?"

'_What in the world does he know?'_ I was most likely being paranoid but shouldn't I be ready for anything? It's crazy enough that I'm in here in the first place, what if he actually thought _I_ was crazy? Okay, maybe not. But what would happen if I had rubbed him the wrong way or something? What if I was weirding him out? What if I had done something really un-Bella-like? I'm not sure what would happen if he ever found out I wasn't his daughter. But I was almost quite certain that keeping it a secret was better than telling him the truth. I wondered if he would even believe me if I told him. Knowing Charlie, he'd probably think I was joking or going mental. If he did think I was nuts, I hope I didn't seem too crazy that he actually did something drastic.

From amidst the dread, paranoia, and panic I was feeling, I heard him chuckle and then he smiled at me. He took one of my hands and patted it. "Don't get so worked up, Bells. I got a call from your PE coach to tell me you made it on the volleyball team." He shook his head as if he still didn't quite believe it yet. "My Bella on the volleyball team. I thought you hated sports."

I mentally sighed in relief. I gave him a quick smile back while I tried to calm myself down. "Abhorred is closer to what I felt then," I lied. "I don't know. People change, I guess. And I found out that, for some reason, the ball doesn't hate me when I play volleyball."

He howled with laughter which got him a few stares but then he shook his head again and returned to looking thoughtful. "Yeah, I've noticed that about you, darling. You've changed a great deal since I met you last summer."

'_Quick, think of something to say!'_ I racked my brain, fumbling for a good reason. "Well, I…I didn't want to tell Mom in case she'd get upset but I was shocked when she told me she was planning on marrying Phil. They haven't been dating all that long and well, truthfully, I wasn't ready for the change. It's always been me and her against the world until recently." I bowed my head, unable to look at him anymore and tucked some stray hair behind my ear (a nervous habit), wondering the whole time if he bought the lie. "I guess the whole decision and process to come here really made me grow up." I took a peek at him, "And volleyball? Well, that's just something to keep my mind off missing Mom and Phoenix."

"I understand, sweetheart. But you'll grow to like it here. Just give Forks and your ol' dad a chance."

I smiled reassuringly. "I am. Everyone's been really nice to me so far and you already bribed me with the truck."

Our dinner came then. The waitress was placing my order down, a huge bowl of spaghetti on the table when I caught Charlie staring. It wasn't the unnerving stare like the one before but one of those parental stares you've probably seen on the faces of mothers and fathers when they look at their child from a far or when they think the child doesn't notice. He was looking at me and thinking probably about his daughter's past, her present, and what lay for her ahead. And from the way the corners of his mouth curved up, he liked the possibilities.

"Dad," I said quietly, the term of endearment still sounding weird to my ears but was becoming much easier to say.

He snapped out of his reverie. "Yeah, Bells?"

"I'm going to try a lot harder from now on." He inclined his head, his brows furrowing, obviously not understanding what I had just said. "I mean, being a better kid. I'm different now from before and I promise you, it's going to be great between the two of us."

I didn't wait for a response and attacked my food with much gusto.

The ride back was comfortably silent. We didn't talk; only the radio crackling noisily and the hum of the engine in the background. When we finally made it home, I immediately clambered out of the vehicle, up the drive way and through the front door as quick as I my tired body would let me. I was exhausted and the thought of getting between the covers right that very minute was so tempting.

I was halfway up the staircase when Charlie bounded up behind me and pulled me until a gentle embrace, my back against his chest. I instinctively stiffened and I was grateful that he couldn't see the undeniably shocked expression showing on my face. It was kind of odd that Charlie Swan, the un-talkative, silent type was doing something so sentimental. Maybe he was growing more confident now that I was actually being nice to him.

Slowly, I willed my body to relax. I couldn't let him think that I felt awkward around him. I needed him to believe I was his daughter. _I_ had to start believing that I was his daughter. If I did, maybe it would make this whole confusing, uncomfortable situation (and I didn't just mean the one we were in just then) a lot more bearable.

I craned my neck and twisted my body just enough so that we could see eye to eye. "Goodnight, Dad," I whispered.

He squeezed me tighter before finally letting me go. He let out an awkward cough, obviously embarrassed, retreating back to his shy, old self. "Yeah, well goodnight. Don't forget to clear out the sink before you leave for school tomorrow and please take the truck this time," he gently ordered.

I chuckled. "Yes, sir," I said and climbed the rest of the way up, disappearing into my bedroom.

* * *

I will tell you now, the next few days were one of the best days I ever had or probably ever will have until the day I finally get out of here. Friday, I got to meet the volleyball team for the first time. Understandably, they were all wary of me. Bella's body was rather on the skinny, almost borderline-on-the-anorexic side and they probably thought what the heck was their coach thinking putting a girl like me on the team. At first glance, Bella did look a bit gawky and awkward but in a cute way which was obviously the author's goal. But I had been practicing and exercising nonstop the previous three days so her body was slowly being conditioned to take the sudden stress that came with the sport.

On the whole, the volleyball team were made up of some pretty down to earth girls who genuinely loved the sport as I did. Although, our team captain and her little posse had some sort of hierarchy going on and deemed her "Queen" which was a bit predictable. I wasn't about to suck up to her but I wasn't going to try to get on her bad side either. She probably already despised me just because I was Bella Swan, the "new girl" and the fact that Coach Clapp let me on the team without having to go through tryouts. It didn't really matter. She was a senior and would be gone by the end of the school year anyway.

I was surprised to find Erik, Angela, Mike and Jessica all there by the sidelines when practice ended. Erik whacked me hard on the back, apparently totally impressed and deemed me a "volleyball goddess". Mike, not to be out done, gave me a hug as if we had been buddies for the longest time. The girls were really excited about our first upcoming match for the season and we talked about it as we left the gym. Angela was going anyway because she had to get shots for both the school newspaper and the year book. I knew that Jessica was tagging along because of Mike under the pretense that she was going because of me and I totally didn't mind at all. I laughed on the inside. Once I convinced Mike that I really wasn't interested in him, the two of them would get together pretty fast.

I left them to go home. They were going out to a local café, a favorite hang out for students at FHS. They asked me if I wanted to come but I told them that I promised Charlie that I was going to cook him dinner tonight. Besides I was pretty tired and wanted to rest.

The days had gone by so fast that I hadn't thought of Edward or any of the Cullens at all. In fact, I had barely noticed them, like they were just some distant and faraway dream that I couldn't quite recall anymore. However, as I headed back to Charlie's house, I realized that next week, Edward was coming back. I couldn't help but wish that he didn't. I wanted to let everything just stay the way it was. I was starting to get used to it. I was no longer thinking about home as much (thanks primarily to my constantly practicing) and the pain, although still there was not as bad as it once was. I was going to stick it out as best as I could and maybe, just maybe, the person or thing that put me here in the first place was going to get tired of playing around with my life and put me back where I belonged. Until then, all I wanted was that life here kept running smoothly.

Charlie wasn't home yet when I got back but it was getting pretty close to the time when he would so I decided to start making dinner. If there was something I did know how to cook it was pasta. I had some the night before and decided to make spaghetti for Charlie. I had just found a big enough pot, rinsed it out, and started boiling some water in it when I heard the front door open and close. "Bella?" I heard Charlie call out from the hallway.

"I'm in the kitchen!"

He found me already have put the pasta into the pot and stirring it around slowly. "Spaghetti?" he asked. I nodded, grinning. "Didn't you have that for dinner last night?" I nodded again, my grin growing wider. He laughed and shook his head. "Fine, I'll set the table."

"Thanks. So, how was work?"

"Not bad. No accidents. Nothing _exciting_ you'd want to hear about."

"Ha-ha."

After fixing the table, he told me, "Oh, by the way, the guys gave me a cake to celebrate your first day on the team." He went out of the kitchen to retrieve it and came back with a nicely cellophane-wrapped chocolate fudge cake on a plate. "Grace, Jack de Cena's wife baked it. One of their daughters is on the team too. You've probably met her today."

"Yeah, her name's Marjorie de Cena, I think. She's really nice."

Charlie stood there not knowing where to put the cake apparently since it was going to be a tight fit if he it on the table. The cake was huge. It looked like it had three layers and was covered in a thick fudge. My mouth watered. I indicated the fridge and said, "Try putting it in there. Maybe there's enough space on the bottom shelf."

Once the cake was safely inside the fridge (and it really was a tight fit), Charlie sat down and watched me cook. The pasta was doing nicely and I was now opening a can of spaghetti sauce I had quickly bought from the grocery store. In about half an hour, dinner was ready and Charlie and I sat down to eat. This was something new. Most of the time, Mom was never around to have breakfast or lunch or even dinner with and whenever I was with Dad during summer or Christmas vacation, we never ate in. He always took me out to dinner, sometimes with his girlfriend, sometimes just the two of us but never at home unless it was a party.

I liked this. There was something very precious about being able to sit down with a loved one and just be there. Sure, Charlie wasn't either of my parents and I had only met him a couple of days ago but that feeling now that was coursing through my body, I liked it. I wanted it. I craved it. I imagined it was my real dad sitting across from me instead of Charlie talking about everyday things and the like. Me and my dad, we never got to talk with each other like that even when I wanted to. Dad was just so busy and seemed distracted all the time as if he was constantly somewhere far away that it was a bit hard and pointless to talk about mundane things like school and friends with him. He used to ask about stuff like that but I could tell he really didn't care and soon he just stopped asking altogether.

In my mind, his hair slowly changed from a dark brown color to a washed out gray. His eyes changed from brown to green and his face was far more square and his jaw more prominent than Charlie's. Mom always said that I was the spitting image of my father and the only thing that I inherited from her in the looks department was my little nose and my petite frame. Dad had a Grecian nose and was roughly 6-foot. I looked away and stared at my half-finished plate of spaghetti. I didn't want Charlie to see me cry and if he asked, it was obvious that I couldn't tell him why.

I couldn't help but feel depressed and a silence (though not wholly uncomfortable) fell over us. I quickly finished the rest of my food and dumped my dishes into the sink. "I'm going to go upstairs now," I mumbled to Charlie before I left to go to my room.

"Sure, sweetheart," he said nonchalantly but his eyes trailed off to the fridge where the cake was safely tucked away in.

"Sorry. I know we should try the cake now but I'm really tired and stuff," I fumbled through an apology. "We can have it for desert after dinner tomorrow?"

He nodded. "No problem. Get going, you really do look like you're about to collapse." I gave him a wry grin but didn't reply. I left him, eating by himself in the kitchen. It might have been just me but he looked awfully lonely.

'_That must have been him all these years without a wife or daughter to keep him company. He's so lonely and Bella treats him like trash…' _I sighed, shaking my head as I turned away and slowly made my way up the stairs.

* * *

A relaxing hot bath or in my case, a shower was just the thing I needed. It felt like the water was just washing all my problems away and I felt rejuvenated when I finished. I had let my mind go blank, focusing solely on the feeling of the warm water on my skin as it trickled down my body.

Now, I was sitting on my bed, combing my hair absent-mindedly while looking out the window and into the darkness of the night, happy and content again.

At that moment I realized, that letting my guard down was the worse thing I could ever do while I was here. I mean, it was because of how foolish and unaware I was that I ended up here in the first place, right? One second I was watching the branches of the trees outside my window swaying back and forth in sort of slow, lazy dance and the next I was seeing entirely black.

Startled, I dropped my comb and it clattered to the floor. I was hoping that this would happen sometime soon but nevertheless I was totally shocked.

"Good evening, Helena," came that sweet, melodious voice that had been haunting my dreams of late. A smile graced her already beautiful face and it was so hard not to look and stare. I watched dumbly as she glided across the space that separated us and came to stand before me. "How have you been? Enjoying yourself?" she asked and the tone of her voice did not reveal anything other than genuine…curiosity. I wouldn't dare to think that she was actually concerned for my well-being however she didn't show any malice towards me.

I slowly nodded my head. "Okay, I guess," I managed to squeak out. Her grin widened if that was possible. It seemed her mouth was just filled with teeth -- shiny, perfectly aligned teeth. It was nauseating how one person or being could be so damn perfect.

Here in the light she seemed different, somewhat more real than she had been when I had first seen her in what I had thought was a dream. Well, actually, it was more of a nightmare but that was beside point. Her black, flowing robes were draped over her, making her look twice as big and twice as intimidating than she was if she had been wearing ordinary clothes. From what I could see and tell, she was tall -- supermodel tall and she was lithe and she moved with a fluidity that was beyond the capabilities of a human being. She was far more graceful than any ballerina or gymnast I have ever seen on TV.

Her head was not covered by the hood this time, her golden hair glistened unnaturally and tumbled past her shoulders and all the way to her waist. My eyes trailed further down and I noticed that again she wore nothing on her feet. Her robes were so long that barely the tips of her toes peeked through.

God, how stunning she looked. It was mesmerizing and somewhere at the back of my mind I loathed her for it. It was like it was beyond my power to look away and if I let myself, I could start liking her. I felt like I should believe whatever words that came from her mouth even if it was entirely against what I knew and believed in. It was like she was doing something to me and I had no control over my thoughts or emotions.

But there was something else that caught me off guard. The last time, I thought that the moonlight was what made her look so pale but in fact she was just really pale to begin with. The color of that skin of hers…I knew I had seen it before. Could it be that she too…?

I tore my eyes away from her and looked down at the floor. I saw my comb, halfway underneath my bed and slowly bent down to retrieve it. As I picked it up, I gripped it so tightly that it hurt. I focused on the pain. I replaced the confusion and fear I felt with anger and hate. I decided now that I was going to hate this bitch until I took my very last breath.

"Why?" I whispered. My head was still bowed, focusing on the comb in my hand.

"Excuse me?" I heard her say. Her voice was light and airy and it disturbed me that she seemed to think of the situation was no more than a game to her. Didn't she stop to think that she was playing with a person's life? My life?

Abruptly, my head snapped up to look at her. I eyed her for a second or two and I was surprised to see not an ounce of remorse on her face. It was only when she started studying the angry look on my face did she consider that something was horribly wrong.

She moved to sit on the bed beside me. Somehow she managed not to make the bed's springs creak. "Darling," she cooed. She tried to touch my face with the back of hand but I jerked my head back before she could touch me. She let out a huge sigh as if saddened. "What is the matter? Don't you like it here?"

"How can I like it here!" I yelled at her as loudly as I could without causing Charlie to come rushing upstairs. I was shaking now unable to decide what I wanted to do more: hurt her or cry. "You took me away from my home, my mother, my friends…"

"Oh, you poor dear!" she cried, her voice filled with compassion. She gathered me up in her arms. I was surprised how strong she was even as I tried to wriggle free. She petted my head and stroked my face. Our eyes met -- hers a strange golden color while mine were now a plain brown. "Don't worry. I promise there will be better days to come."

She didn't know how wrong she was. No, there weren't going to be better days to come. In fact, tomorrow and Sunday would be the last two good days I'll ever have in a long while if not ever.

**To Be Continued...**

* * *

**MY NOTES:** I hope the length of this chapter will compensate for the delay. I know, Edward's not back in the picture yet. Lena has a weekend of freedom still! :D Next update, you'll get to see the first of many interactions between Lena and Edward. I'm so excited to get to the good bits! Hope you can wait a while until then.

R&R, thanks!

-TFT


	13. Darker than Black

_Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters from the original book series. And I'm pretty glad I don't, actually. Haha._

**TAS - Chapter 7: Darker than Black**

**A/n:** Hi guys. It's been a while since my last update but I think I've gotten a one-month-per-update going on pretty well (Yes? No? Maybe? Okay, maybe not. Lol.). I'd like to do more of course but seems like I haven't been able to. It's my summer break now so that gives me a good amount of time though.

Another thing on my agenda is the possibility of changing the title. What do you think, should I? Or does it seem such a big hassle over something not really that important? I could do it after I finished and completed the whole thing but then again I don't see why I couldn't change it now. Also, if I did plan to change it, what to change it to? I've put up a poll on my bio/author's page with a list of a few new titles the story could go by and of course you can PM or mention to me in a review what you might like. I want to know what you guys want or in some cases, don't want. :P

As for the story -- Yay! We're finally getting somewhere. Please, leave me a review -- those are great pick-me-ups! Anyway, enough of me babbling and on with the story!

* * *

Too tired to make any fuss, I let this woman continue patting my head and cooing over me. When she was done she released her tight hold and sat contentedly beside me, obviously very pleased with herself. Somewhere in her delusional, twisted mind she believed that what she was doing for me was a _good _thing. It was beyond my comprehension, my understanding and I anxiously wanted to know why.

I couldn't stand her constant smiling anymore so finally I blurted out, "Do you have a name?"

She was startled, I could tell but the smile on her face barely faltered. She shrugged and said offhandedly, "I've so many names I think I've forgotten which is the real one!" She tittered, amused at her own joke. I, on the other hand, was wasn't in the least bit.

"What are these names?" I asked. I wanted to add, "What are you?" but I decided against.

She folded her hands over her lap and had a far away look as if she were in deep thought. "Well, I suppose I must tell you what I am first so you can understand everything."

Instinctively, I moved closer to her. _'Finally!'_ I thought, excited.

Then she seemed to snap back into the present and she smiled again at me. She reached over and patted my hand. "But that's for a different time."

I mentally groaned. "At least tell me what I suppose to do here," I practically shouted. "And don't give me crap about how you just wanted to and…" The woman tittered, silencing me. What the heck was so funny? "What? What did I say?" I demanded.

"Oh, nothing," she answered between giggles. "Well, I best be going. It's getting late." At the word _late_, I checked the alarm clock beside the bed and I was shocked that it read 10:45 PM. Had it been that long? I had let her stay here for more than an hour and yet I still have no answers? Why was she being so evasive?

"Not until you give me an explanation," I said, crossing my arms.

"There will be other times for that…"

"No. _Now_."

She sighed. Her face looked resigned. "Very well," she finally relented. "I want to play a little game with you."

I wanted to ask why but asking those kinds of questions seemed to get me nowhere from what I could gather so I asked instead, "What kind of game?" I was wary of what this could possibly lead to but I didn't have any other choice.

Her eyes sparkled. She flashed another smile, clapping her hands in delight like a child pleased when the mother gets her what she wants. "It's pretty simple. I want you to make Edward Cullen fall in love with you. You have by the end of the story to do that."

Oh my god. Was it that easy? It was so simple! I had nothing to worry about after all. That shallow bastard from what I read from the book cared barely about anything else but Bella's scent anyway! It was a piece of cake.

"And if I don't?"

"Easy. You'll be stuck here forever," she answered breezily. My stomach sunk. That was a tall order just in case I couldn't do it. But it was a close deal wasn't it? She was practically giving me my freedom on a silver platter. This was going to take little to no effort at all! So, why was I getting nervous all of a sudden. I tried shaking it off or at least pushing it down, down, until the odd feeling subsided considerably.

"And of course I have to say yes to this, right? There's no other way for me to get out?"

She shook her head, "None whatsoever."

"Okay," I finally decided and stuck out my hand for her to shake. "We have a deal."

* * *

The next two days I spent alone with Charlie and Madame Crazy didn't come visiting again. I would wait for her at night by the open window and sit there for an hour or so. I hoped that she would appear but I never got a glimpse of her. I think I was a bit obsessed about it really. Either that or I was paranoid. I couldn't go to sleep (and it was a long time before I did) if I didn't tell myself…_reassured_ myself that sooner or later, she had to come back. There were still some things I wanted to discuss with her.

There was the fact that I still didn't know _why_ I was here. Sure, I knew that she wanted to play this game but why? What for? For amusement? Or to punish me? And if it was the latter, what the heck did I do to piss her off so much?

And what about the _little_ fact about Edward reading my mind? After all I wasn't really Bella and I didn't have any of her "oh-so-special-Mary-Sue powers" that very conveniently blocked out Edward's mind reading abilities. I was almost sure that he couldn't hear my thoughts though. I mean what was the point in having this little charade if he can call me out just like that? But it still made me nervous and I just had to know.

I also wondered if there were any other rules to this game. That nagging feeling that there was something wrong about how easy this was going to be, made me very nervous. Was she the type of person who was going to play fair? Was she going to keep her word if I did manage to get Edward to fall in love with me? Or was she a sick, perverted person who wanted to keep me here just so she could find something new to do? And what if she grew bored even before I could complete my task or the book ended, what then? She said she'd keep me here forever. Hell seemed like a better prospect.

And what about my real body? What was happening to me in the real world? How was Mom holding up without me? Was I lying in a hospital bed in a coma or worse…dead? _'But there was something much worse than that,'_ I thought. _'If my mind and soul were in Bella's body, did that mean that she in turn had control over mine?' _It was ridiculous to even consider. Bella's a made up character. But like I said, I had to know. And because I didn't, the not knowing ate at me.

That was at night. Within the day, Charlie kept me good company and kept me from thinking too hard on the things at hand. He was still a bit uncomfortable but that didn't deter me. Saturday evening, when he got back from work, we curled up on the couch and watched some football. We ordered an odd mix of pizza and Chinese take-out for dinner (I didn't feel like cooking), played a game of Monopoly, two rounds of chess and that was pretty much it. Not bad for a start.

The next day, I coerced Charlie in taking me to work with him. He looked really surprised. At first he said, "Hell no," but I bugged all the way through breakfast until he finally gave in. We went around in his patrol car for an hour or so, passed by the diner to have lunch and then went to the station. After many multiple introductions to everyone there, he hid me away in his office where I watched him work. He had a huge pile of paper work to do.

"Police reports," he answered when I asked about it. He continued working like that for the rest of the afternoon. I wasn't sure whether to be in awe or just amused. It looked cool to be the police chief but seeing Charlie there behind his desk full of papers and folders, he looked like he was just a regular office employee at some company. It wasn't all that exciting. Come to think of it, in cop shows, you never see the chief doing anything -- rarely where the action really is and usually behind a desk barking out orders. I wondered if Charlie missed being a regular ol' cop so I asked him.

He looked up from his work and smiled, nodding. "Sometimes, but being chief does have its perks," he said simply and then went back to work.

The man was kind, caring, and industrious. As I silently watched him, I was trying hard to figure out how Bella could dislike him as she did. It was deplorable how she treat him. She didn't even respect him enough to call him Dad but seemed forced to.

Okay, so Charlie's not perfect. He ain't the best father figure around but really was it his fault? It's not like he had that much experience with kids. He never married again and his association with Bella was limited to a week or two every summer. But he loved her and he was trying. It was heartbreaking that she didn't see that. I'd give anything for a father who would give the time to know me, to look only at me, to have his attention only on me.

I let out a heavy sigh. Charlie looked up and gave me an apologetic smile. Glancing at the clock, he remarked, "It's getting late. Why don't we get out of here, huh?"

I smiled at him before gathering up my homework, chucking them into my backpack as he put away his papers for another day. _'Yeah,'_ I thought. _'Who wouldn't want a dad like him?'_

_

* * *

_

"You're mother just called," Charlie called from outside my bedroom. I had just finished showering and was now brushing my still damp hair in front of the simple vanity. "I told her that you were in the shower."

I put the brush down and chewed my bottom lip, pretty sure what he was going to say next and feeling a bit guilty about it.

"She seemed panicky over the phone. She said that you haven't answered any of her emails."

I walked up the door and opened it a crack. Looking up at Charlie apologetically, I mumbled, "Sorry." I had totally forgotten but it wasn't like I could do anything about it. I couldn't access Bella's email at all. I might have to make a new one and lie to Renee that I couldn't open my old one.

Charlie had a small disapproving frown on his face but it disappeared right after I had apologized. He sighed, nodded, and ruffled my hair before saying, "She's gonna call again tomorrow night. You should tell her that you're doing okay here."

"Sure, Dad. I'll do that. Goodnight."

"Goodnight, kiddo," he said, kissing my forehead before he shut the door.

* * *

Monday morning finally arrived and I wasn't all that excited. How could I be? The inevitable was going to happen and there was nothing I could do about it. Edward was going to show up today at school because that's how things went in the story but that still didn't keep me from wishing that I didn't have to see him. I didn't want to have to try to get to know him or make him my boyfriend or heck, I just didn't want to see his stupid, annoying face! Not only did he irritated and infuriated me but he scared me to death. I was angry at myself. He had such control over me already and he hasn't even met me yet. It's funny how much power he had over Bella and he had power over me as well, it seemed. Bella obsessed over him because she thought she loved him. I obsessed over him because I hate him.

I knew I was being really childish but I really, really wished I didn't have to go to school today or ever for that matter. I buried my head into my pillow and groaned. Half an hour later I was downstairs eating breakfast with Charlie.

I took the truck to school just as I had promised Charlie. I was still brooding when I got there and continued to brood all through my first period class. I wasn't sure if anyone noticed but during that time I wasn't in the mood to care. In fact, I was so absorbed in sulking that I'm positive that I flunked the pop quiz on Wuthering Heights, possibly pissed off Mike because I wasn't talking to him, and barely noticed the temperature change when we went out. It was snowing and I only noticed after I had entered the room of my next class.

I felt like crap. If you've ever been terrorized by the school bully or when your worst enemy decided to hound you for no apparent reason, and you know there's nothing you could do about it, well that's how crappy I felt. Sure, Edward Cullen wasn't exactly bullying me nor was he my worst enemy (I reserve that title for the person who sent me here in the first place) but I just couldn't help feeling like this. By the time the bell rang for lunch, I thought I was going to puke because my nerves.

Jessica and I were walking towards the cafeteria when she finally plucked up the courage to ask what was wrong. My lips were dry from not speaking for so long and my voice cracked when I said, "Nothing."

She nodded but her eyes betrayed her worry. I tried to smile, hoping that would appease her but I think it looked more like a grimace because instead of looking relieved, she appeared more worried. Mike, Angela and Eric met up with us just then and I could hear them talking about me while I walked on ahead of them. We were almost at the cafeteria when Mike decided to "take action". He grabbed me by the arm, not that roughly but firmly enough so that I stopped. I whirled around and faced him, annoyed. He didn't seemed deterred despite the scowl set on my face.

"Bella, let me take you to the clinic. You look like you're about to pass out," he said gently.

"Nothing a little food won't cure," I mumbled.

"No Bella," Jessica said. "Mike's right. You don't look very well. If you got a headache or stomachache or _something_…" she paused there and looked at me knowingly. "I'm sure the nurse has something that can help."

Despite how fucked up I was feeling, I wanted to laugh at that. Jessica thought I had my period and that I was suffering from cramps! God, I wish I was…maybe then I could skip the rest of the day. Maybe I could fake it. I made a quick glance at everyone. Or maybe I didn't have to. They all thought I felt like crap (and I did just not physically) so I suppose fooling one nurse couldn't be that hard.

When I didn't try to dissuade them again, Jessica took the initiative and ask Angela to come with us and had the two boys go into the cafeteria and save them a table while the three of us went to the clinic. Mike and Eric started to complain and wanted to come with but Jessica gave them a hard stare and before they could say anything else, she took me by the hand led me away with Angela in tow.

I was silent all the way to the nurse's office and was silent as Jessica and Angela talked with the nurse who was scrutinizing me from head to toe. To my relief, the nurse bought whatever tale the two came up with. I played along when the nurse started asking me questions. Did my head hurt? No. Was I feeling nauseous. A little bit. Did I have my monthly cycle? No, but I did have cramps a day or two before I was due. And the final verdict? I was to spend the lunch period at the clinic and if I felt better afterwards, I could go to my next class. She directed me over to a cot where patients could lie on and I sat down. Jessica and Angela still hovered over me.

"We'll come back in a bit and bring you something to eat," Angela offered. I smiled and nodded my thanks. They said goodbye and I laid down on the cot. I stared at the white ceiling, feeling somewhat relieved. I wasn't going to see Edward Cullen just yet and I might not have to -- I could still make the nurse believe I wasn't feeling well until _after_ Biology then I could go to Gym class without having to see Edward.

I knew there was no use hiding. I was going to see him eventually and I couldn't always be in the clinic. But I just wasn't ready yet. I didn't want to have to see him. Not yet. I closed my eyes. _'Please, not yet…'_

* * *

My hopes to stay in the clinic were dashed when Jessica and Angela (along with Mike and Eric) came back. The only consolation was the food they brought with them, now that my stomach was growling in protest. They made me eat and we only left the clinic when they were satisfied I had eaten enough. I wanted to laugh. Sure, they were a bit clingy, nosey, and way too helpful for their own good but how could I hate them when all they wanted to do was help me out? I could use people like them especially here.

The first bell rang. We scrambled out of the little room and wove our way out of the building. It was raining again. The snow on the ground was being washed away, leaving behind mud and puddles. I laughed as Mike and Eric lamented over this. When it came to the point where we had to split up, Mike and I waved goodbye to the others and then proceeded to head for Building Four and Mr. Banner's class.

Edward was not there at our shared table which surprised me. Some part of me began to hope that he was not coming at all. I hadn't seen him at the cafeteria like Bella had in the book, so I didn't know if he was actually at school or not. But there was no reason for him not to be. He was coming, my logic dictated and all hope of the opposite was just pointless. I went over to my designated table, sat down on a stool, and waited quietly for the class to start.

I really couldn't understand why I was so angry at Edward. It wasn't just because he was part of the reason I was here although it felt good taking it out on him -- my anger, frustration, helplessness, sadness…everything. He was a pompous ass and I just couldn't stand him. And maybe that was it. It sounded like a pretty lousy reason, even to me but that was all the reason I had.

There was a guy just like him back in junior high. He was the perfect guy. Not only was he a jock (basketball captain) but he was pretty smart as well. And to top it all off, he was really, really cute too. Everyone liked him, even the teachers. I did too. The only problem was that he was also really, really full of himself. We used to come from the same circle of friends which wasn't odd because I was very much into sports even back then so it was not unlikely that we had friends in common. In my last year of junior high, he asked me out on a date which didn't turn out that great (I got turned off because all he did was talk about himself) and I turned him down for another date in the future. The school was small so everyone knew about it by the following week but the annoying thing was, he made it sound as if I was the bad date and not him. The jerk couldn't get over the fact that a girl, didn't like him. Considering that, it was kinda ironic that I _had_ to date someone like him and that pissed me off.

I didn't even notice that Edward had come in or sat down beside me until it was too late. "Hello," he whispered as he passed by me to get to his seat by the window. I shivered at how nice his voice sounded. I was still in a daze and made the mistake of looking up at him. He was smiling at me, trying to imitate everyone else's lively, welcoming attitude towards me but his eyes betrayed something else.

We held each other's gaze for just a brief moment. I didn't say anything but thought, _'Can you read my mind, Edward Cullen?' _There was no reaction on his part. If he could read my mind, he didn't show it.

"My name is Edward Cullen," he said. "I didn't have a chance to introduce myself last week. You must be Bella Swan."

"Yes," I replied curtly, turning away. I hoped that would stop him from trying to talk to me any further.

Thankfully, Mr. Banner decided to begin the class just then. And Thank God, I already took this class in the 9th Grade. Without asking my partner, I went on ahead and grabbed the first slide from the box beside me and placed it under the microscope. "Prophase," I said out loud and pushed the microscope over to him. "You can check it if you want."

I kept my head down but I watched him using my peripheral vision. "Prophase it is," he agreed not a moment later. He pushed back the microscope and I silently switched the slide with another one. This back and forth between the two of us kept going until we had finished all the slides.

It was only at the end, as he wrote down the last answer on the worksheet did he manage to catch my eye again. "You're not really one to talk, are you?" he said quietly.

I looked up from the little doodle I was putting all my concentration and effort in. He was staring straight at me, unabashedly. His eyes were a bright golden orange. I literally wanted to puke. Somewhere out there was Bambi's mother or an endangered specie's dead carcass, rotting away because this person…no _monster_…ugh. I couldn't even think about without wanting to wretch.

"Bella, are you okay?" he asked, his voice laced with concern. Was he truly worried about me?

I only nodded, unable to speak. I tried to move discreetly as far away from him as I could and as much as the table would allow. We were now sitting at opposite ends and we must look quite silly. I saw Mr. Banner heading in our direction. He must have wondered why we weren't doing anything. We were probably the first to finish.

Mr. Banner stood behind us and inquired, "What seems to be the problem here?"

"Nothing, sir," I answered. "Edward and I are done." Mr. Banner made a sound that resembled a cross between a snort and a grumble. He was staring down and examining our worksheet.

After a moment he asked Edward, "So, Edward, didn't think Isabella should get a chance with the microscope?"

"Actually, she identified three of the five," Edward replied before I could say anything in my defense.

Mr. Banner was now looking at me skeptically. "Have you done this lab before?"

"Yeah," I mumbled. His right eyebrow went up just a fraction.

"Were you in an advance placement program?"

"Uh, yeah…in Phoenix," I lied.

"I see," he said, nodding. "Well, I guess it's good that you and Edward here are partners." He left us then and I went back to doodling on my notebook.

I could feel Edward's eyes on me. I wanted to tell him to quit it but I didn't want to make a scene. _'Just ignore him,'_ I thought over and over again. It seemed to work. It was like I had a billboard sign over my head that said "Fuck Off!" or something like that because Edward didn't speak another word to me for the remainder of the class. And when class ended, he practically ran out of the room.

I smiled to myself and mumbled, "Well, that didn't go too badly, did it?"

* * *

By the time I got to Gym class, I was back to my old self again and had totally pushed Edward Cullen out of my mind. But it seemed like the day would not end without me seeing him again.

For someone who was trying to be inconspicuous, he was doing a really bad job of it. He stuck out like a sore thumb, tall and pasty looking. But the Volvo and the designer duds he could've gone without, right?

We didn't actually bump into each other which was a good thing. I saw him from across the parking lot, leaning idly against his car. He was watching me again. That was just wrong in every sense of the word. If he had a thing for me, why was he looking at me like a deranged person…stalker?

Oh, right. He doesn't like _me._ He likes the blood coursing through my veins. I shivered. I got into my truck and concentrated on getting out of the busy parking lot without hitting anyone. From the rear-view mirror, I could still see him. He was still looking in my direction. God, what was up with him?

His looking might not have perturbed me as much if it weren't for the strange bright color of his eyes. It was unnerving to know what that represented. The color was beautiful, enticing. It made me want to gravitate towards him. It made me want to get out of this truck and go over to him but my gut told me to get the hell out of there. I felt like there was something dark and sinister behind those eyes still.

He doesn't love me yet. He wants my blood.

**To Be Continued...**

* * *

**A/n:** I'm really proud of this chapter in particular since it took so long for me to write and get it done. Again, if you can, take the time to go to my Author's Page and do the poll (either that or leave me a PM or review concerning my earlier proposal). I'd love the feedback! If it makes any difference, here's some e-cookies for you! xP


	14. Insane

_Disclaimer: Don't want 'em. So there._

**TAS - Chapter 8: Insane**

**A/n:** So glad to get this chapter up. I might have gotten Chapter 8 up sooner if I could decide where I should take it. I guess, it's pretty obvious what "significant" event comes up in the book at this point and for days I was going back forth on whether I wanted to keep it or not.

So, did or didn't I keep the scene from the book? Well, you'll just have to read to find out! Hahaha. :) Indirectly inspired (or should I say distracted? Hihihihi…) by Misa-chan and Usui-kun's blossoming relationship (from _Kaichou wa Maid-sama!_). :P

Enjoy!

* * *

A significantly loud sound coming from outside disturbed my sleep and I found myself awake at a quarter past four that Tuesday morning. I secretly prided myself at being a very sound sleeper. I could just about sleep anywhere at any time. But almost as soon as I had arrived here, I had lost that ability, apparently. Paranoia had morphed into insomnia and I was slowly losing more sleep than I thought possible. If anyone else had been in my place, would they have lost this amount of sleep over what was obviously out of their control?

Even before my second conversation with that woman, I had been ruminating over any possibility I could come up with. And when she handed me my answer on a silver platter, I had been so smug about it. At first. Now, I was losing sleep over that too. I had gotten my answer, yes, but now I didn't think it was going to be so easy after all.

I couldn't admit it to myself, but I knew that Edward scared me. All the Cullen vampires did. I also knew that they wouldn't kill me in public. They had enough restraint and practice over the many years to do that much. Besides they aren't that stupid, right? However, the fact that they had the power to kill me made my stomach more than just queasy.

One false move, one careless word and anyone of them could just snap. I wasn't the real Bella Swan. I didn't have any of her Mary-sue powers. I just had her body. I didn't love or even care (in a good way) about Edward Cullen. So how in the world was I going to make him fall in love with me? How was I going to keep myself from inadvertently pissing him off?

It was odd that the more dangerous and unpredictable Jasper was not my top most concern. Maybe it was because I didn't see him as much or maybe because we hadn't crossed paths yet. Edward, I was going to see often enough. He was going to find a way to nudge his way into my life somehow. That's how it went. Even if I didn't encourage him or wasn't curious, it was still going to happen. I just knew it. I didn't know why, but I knew. It was going to happen just because that's what happened in the books. It was a lame excuse but that was the only one I could come up with that felt oddly right. And when I meant odd, I meant frighteningly so.

I tried going back to sleep but my mind was awake now and all I could concentrate on were the sounds coming from outside. They also seemed to be growing slightly louder and more hurried as the time passed. I had surmised as much that it was Charlie being busy on something. It was either that or a really noisy vandal which was highly unlikely. Who would be stupid enough to do anything on the Chief's property?

On what he was working on, I wasn't going to drag myself out of bed to find out. I was at least lazy enough that the thought of having to cross the cold, uncarpeted floor to the window to check what all the ruckus was about did not tempt me to leave the comfort and warmth of my bed. I heard Charlie, his gruff voice undeniable, let out a string of curses and I giggled. Whatever it was, I was probably going to find out in a few hours anyway and right now those precious hours were meant only for sleeping.

Charlie was quicker than I thought. I was disappointed that I didn't get to meet him for breakfast but from the look of the unused kitchen, he never intended to have any. Either he really had to get to work at five-thirty or he was avoiding me. Shame. I really wanted to see what he had been up to earlier this morning.

I didn't feel like dawdling and wanted to get out of the house. No, I wasn't excited to start the day. Far from it. I wanted to get it over with. Everyday was a challenge. All I had to do was focus on finishing the days one at a time. I was hoping that eventually, Edward will come to me just like in the book. I didn't have to do anything besides make him think that I liked him too. Even though I hated him with a passion, I was going to play dumb. That way, things would go smoothly and I could get out of here as quick as possible. That's my plan.

* * *

The ice was slick on the road but it was hardly a problem at all. I was grateful for what Charlie did -- putting those snow chains on the tires of my truck. When I turned into the parking lot, I just realized how very early I was for school. Almost no one was there except for one lone car.

Oh…crap.

At the far end was Edward's Volvo but the vampire himself was nowhere in sight. I wasn't sure if that was a good thing or not. Scared, I stayed within the safety of my truck and waited until more and more people entered the campus. Here I was frightening myself witless but more importantly needlessly. I kept telling myself that the guy was less than half of what a real vampire should be. He sparkled in the damn sunlight for goodness' sakes! I shouldn't take him so seriously. In fact, shouldn't I be _thankful_ that the Cullens didn't eat people?

"Calm down, Lena," I told myself over and over again. I've been doing that a lot lately and yet it didn't seem to help me in the least bit. I wondered why I even bothered. I'd make a really lousy monk.

I managed to kill half an hour. My nerves were better and by then, I thought I was ready to get on with my day. It was going to be a perfectly boring and unexciting day. I was going to fine. These were some of the things I made myself believe that I had totally forgotten the importance of this day. Actually, I hadn't even realize it until it was actually happening. I had seen Emma standing halfway across the parking lot. I had just gotten out of the truck when she caught my eye. And she ran over to where I was, smiling and calling out my name. Then I saw Tyler's van and I paled.

A lot of things happened all at the same time. I'm not even sure if half of them actually happened or if my mind was making it up because of the rush of adrenaline coursing through my body. All I knew was that the next moment, I was running to meet Emma, shouting for her to get out of the way. The look on Emma was one of confusion and she turned her head to see what was behind her. She saw the van coming at her and she froze. Goddamit, she didn't move.

I got to Emma and pulled her roughly towards me, making us both tumble to the ground. She was sobbing against me. I ordered her to get up but she wouldn't budge. I knew if we didn't get out right away we were both going to be flat as pancakes. At that same moment, I heard the sound of metal hit something hard. At first, I thought we had been hit but I didn't feel any pain and Emma wasn't protesting either. Although, right then, I believed she might've fainted.

"Are you alright?" I heard someone from above say. Edward was hovering over us and I slowly scrambled up, trying to be careful not to hurt Emma who was lying, indeed unconscious beside me. My heart was beating so fast, I couldn't really think much less reply.

"Bella?" his voice was panicky. I felt him touch my shoulder and I winced. Right away he let go of me.

"Fine," I managed to hiss out. I looked over at Emma and then over my shoulder; people were running up to us. "I think someone should call 911."

He ignored me. "Bella, your head." His hand went over to touch my forehead but I move away before he could touch me. The back of my head was throbbing from when Emma and I hit the ground.

"I said I was _fine_." This time, I looked directly at him. "Emma's not."

This seemed to get him going and he helped me carry Emma away from the wreckage. Although it was more him carrying her and me lamely holding her hand. By this time, a crowd had formed; a mix of teachers and students were looking at us. I saw Coach Clapp come up to us with another teacher I didn't know and helped Edward with Emma. Some were already helping Tyler out of the driver's seat. He looked pretty banged up. Others were crowded around the van and assessing the damage. I never got a good look at it myself but I knew what had happened.

I moved away from the chaos and made myself as small a nuisance as possible. I was sitting on the curb when the ambulance came and took Emma, Tyler and I away. I couldn't really put much of a fight even though I really thought I didn't need their attention. They should be worried about Emma and Tyler not me. All the while, Edward was inconveniently right there. He hadn't moved away from my side since he stopped the van from smashing into us. He talked with EMTs, describing the unfortunate event.

Upon arriving at the hospital, I was hit with a sense of bitter sweetness. I had spent many days within the pristine white walls of the hospitals where my mother and father had worked in and felt very much at home in one. It might be funny or surprising to hear that it never occurred to me to follow my parents into the medical field. It might or might not happen. I haven't really decided what to do with my life after high school. That seemed such a long way away…

And now, well, I wasn't sure what was ahead me.

* * *

Emma, Tyler and I were lined up on separate gurneys one after the other in the emergency room. That's where Charlie found me, sitting upright with a brace around my neck and a nurse taking my blood pressure. Before he could do or say anything, I told him right away that I was quite alright. I didn't think he'd believe me so I let him make sure and reassure himself by talking with the nurse and one of the EMTs who had been on the scene. They said they'd know for sure after taking several X-rays of my skull and limbs.

"Dad, don't worry so much," I told him once the nurse and EMT were gone for the moment."God, I thought the worst. You really scared the heck out of me, you know?" he said. He cautiously touch the crown of my head and smoothed my hair.

"I know," I said, choked up. "But there's nothing wrong with me. I'm pretty sure they'll let me go in awhile with an order to just rest it out for today. It'll be fine."

"What are you now, a medical expert?" he joked.

I smiled. "Yep, something like that."

The nurse went away and came back with a wheelchair so I could get my X-rays. "I'll be in the waiting area," was all he said to me but his eyes were far more expressive. They told me that he was going freaking crazy with worry and hoping I was really alright.

'_The big worrier_,' I thought. It was kinda cute and touching. As he slowly walked away with his fist in his pockets and his shoulders slumped forward, I rolled my eyes heavenward and wondered for the umpteenth time how between him and Renee, they had gotten a kid like Isabella Marie Swan.

Everything else was pretty much a blur. I remember doing the X-rays then being brought back to the ER. The room was less crowded and I could now see Emma across from me, sleeping on the stretcher. I could hear Tyler's muffled sobs coming from my left.

"Tyler?" I whispered as I pulled the curtain that separated us. He was stretched out on the gurney, his eyes closed with one arm over his eyes and he _was_ crying. "Hey, you okay?"

He must have heard me that time because he jerked and sat up. "B-bella?" I could see his face now and he looked awful, wrapped in all those bandages. I didn't know the extent of the wounds but looked pretty banged up.

I smiled weakly. "Yeah…how are you?"

"Fine. You?" His voice was small and hesitant coming from this somewhat big guy. He wouldn't look me in the eye. I knew he was beating himself up for what happened. And yeah, if it weren't for Edward, Emma and I would have both been hurt pretty badly or dead but Tyler was much a victim as we were. "Edward got to us in the nick of time."

His expression looked pained as he choked out, "God, Bella…I don't know what to say. Sorry doesn't cut it, does it?" I suppose he was too caught up in his remorse to realize _how_ Edward had saved all of us. He should have been smooshed as well. I wondered if he'll start questioning why his van has got a huge dent and yet hadn't hurt any of us at all. I pulled myself out of my thoughts and concentrated on calming an increasingly hysterical Tyler. God, why was he like this? It was just weird.

"Hey, hey," I soothed. "It's okay. We're all okay." Well, I hoped Emma was, anyway. He seemed to have read my mind because he looked over to where Emma was sleeping.

"She is alright…right?" he whispered. He looked like he was about to start crying again right there in front me. I wanted to say yes but I really didn't know either so I didn't answer. We lapsed into an uncomfortable silence. A moment later, Tyler turned away, his back to me and I thought he had fallen asleep. I decided that that wasn't a bad idea so I closed my eyes and tried to rest too.

* * *

I don't know how long I slept for but I woke up with someone nudging me gently and calling my name. Slowly, I opened my eyes, dazed and thinking that it must be Charlie or a nurse. "What?" I mumbled as I slowly managed to sit up. I noticed that Tyler was awake now too. He didn't look any better but at least he was no longer crying. It was a bit unsettling to see a teenage boy crying.

He wasn't looking at me but whoever had disturbed our sleep. I turned to see who it was and I bit back a gasp. I was totally surprised to see Edward there. He smiled at me tenderly while I just stared back at him blankly. "Hello, Bella," he said.

"What the heck are you doing here?" I said before I could stop myself. It had come out a lot more harshly than I wanted it to. Embarrassed, I quickly looked down at my lap to avoid his gaze. I shouldn't be so mean to him, I know. Whether or not I liked it, I did owe him my life.

Without missing a beat, he answered breezily, "Well, I'm here to spring you out. I'm pretty sure that there's nothing keeping you here."

I nodded meekly. It was true. I didn't have a concussion nor had I fainted like Emma; and I wasn't bloody or bruised like Tyler. Miraculously, I barely had a scratch or bruise on me and I wouldn't mind heading home today if I could. Even if that meant I had to play nice with Edward Cullen.

"C-can you actually do that, Edward?" I could hear the awe in Tyler's voice as he asked.

"No, but I can." The reply didn't come from Edward but someone _like_ him. The same otherworldly and musical voice that came with being a vampire in this alternate universe. I sure wished they were elves like from Norse mythology or from Tolkien's books rather than these poor excuses for vampires. They weren't as likely to eat me but pretty much have all the same qualities. Oh, why couldn't I have been sent to Middle Earth instead?

"Ms. Swan?"

I snapped back to reality. "Huh?" I looked up to see a doctor beside Edward. He must be the famous Dr. Carlisle Cullen, Edward's "father" in more ways than one. Embarrassed, I bowed my head again and bit my bottom lip in frustration. I could tell Edward was looking at me worriedly. Was having second thoughts about trying to "spring me out"? He must think I might have a concussion after all.

"Edward told me you hit your head pretty hard," the doctor said as he examined me.

"I'm okay," I replied.

"Well, your X-rays don't show anything abnormal. If your really feeling up to it, you can go home."

I smiled, relieved. "And this neck brace? Do I really need it?"

Dr. Cullen laughed. "No. We can removed that now."

Finally discharged, I said goodbye to Tyler, thanked Dr. Cullen and made my way out of the ER. I sensed Edward following me and when we were almost near the waiting area, I ducked into a deserted hallway and faced him. He must have been caught off guard because he was surprised when he must have realized that I knew he had been there the whole time. He didn't speak; he just stared down at me, his lips drawn into a thin line and his jaw tightened.

'_I could die here,'_ I thought absentmindedly.

"Thank you," I said softly. Again, he seemed surprised at this. "For whatever you did back there." His eyes widened (even more, if that was possible), a flicker of fear registered on his face and then it was gone. He was now glaring at me instead.

"What are you saying?" he bit out.

I shrugged, "You tell me."

He grabbed my hand and began pulling me back to the ER. "I think you better stay here for the night. I can tell my father you aren't feeling well after all…"

I pulled my hand from his grasp and glared at him. It was slightly red from how tightly he had held it in his. "I'm not insane, Edward! It goes beyond logic what you did. How you were able to do it is beyond me. But I'm not complaining. You saved me as well as Emma and Tyler and that's the only thing that really matters to me."

I didn't give him a chance to speak or grab me again and haul me back to the ER because immediately I whirled around and left him standing there in that deserted hallway. My hands were shaking and I kept clenching them as I moved further away, worried that he come barreling down the hallway to stop me. _'He won't,' _I told myself over and over again. But even as I left the hospital with Charlie, I didn't feel all that safe. That night, I didn't even try to sleep. I was too scared.

* * *

**A/n:** Yeah, this has taken me forever to get done. I wonder if anyone's still looking forward to reading this and a part of me highly doubts it. But it's alright. I don't mind, really. Lately, my priorities have gone elsewhere and I've taken a sudden interest in photography. :) I really, don't know when I'll be updating this but just so you know this isn't being abandoned! I think I'm good with a once-per-month basis. It's less stressful for me and it gives me time to do other things -- like learning photography. Teehee.

Also, I've gone back and taken a good look at my earlier chapters and I've slowly started re-writing them. I don't intend to post them anytime soon because I think that'll be confusing. I might post them on my blog or on my DA account sometime but just not right now. :P

So…until next time?

~TFT


	15. Deadly Games Part 1

_Disclaimer: If I REALLY owned the rights to this story, why would I be writing fan fiction about it? XD_

**TAS - Chapter 9: Deadly Games**

**A/n:** I'm back with more! :P I'll keep this author's note short and just say that I hope that you like this and drop me a review! Those, as well as the favorites and story alerts, are MUCH appreciated. :)

* * *

'_I must be dreaming,'_ I thought, dazed and confused.

I blinked. Was I seeing things? I blinked again. _'No, I guess not,'_ I thought. I was awfully calm but maybe because I was in such a state of shock. Edward Cullen was standing right in front of me. Right at the foot of my bed. He looked like a marble statue, the moonlight falling across his pale features, making him even more unearthly. His glowing cat eyes instinctively made me remember another such person with marble-like skin and big yellow orbs that hypnotize you…

He inclined his head as if in greeting and that's what made me get out of bed in horror. "What the hell are you doing here?" I managed to say in a harsh but wobbly whisper. He didn't answer; only smiled. I wanted so badly to rub that smirk off his face. At that time, I didn't know that in the future I was going to have get use to it.

"How did you get in?" I demanded. His eyes trailed off to the open window. The soft wind blowing in played with the curtains, making them dance. I was again pushed back into a state of speechlessness. That window had been locked. Not only locked but hammered shut. That window was pretty old and it didn't stay closed for very long so I had to secure it. I had nailed it down with six nails and now I could clearly see all six of the pointed ends visibly in the moonlight, bent and deformed from his brute strength when he yanked the window open.

I shivered but it was hardly from the cold. I breathed in deeply before saying, "Get out." I waited for him to make his move. He didn't. "Didn't you hear me?" I asked, my voice growing slightly louder and more threatening. "Get the hell out." I jabbed my pointer finger towards the damaged window.

Slowly, he inclined his head again. "Sweet dreams," I thought I heard him say but it was so soft and I barely saw his lips move when he said it. It chilled me to the bone. I couldn't believe this was happening to me. Was this the start of the nightmare?

He was gone a moment later. I blinked and he had disappeared, like he hadn't been there in the first place. I stood there in a daze. Had I been dreaming? I stared at the open window again. It was still ruined. '_Apparently not.'_ That was evidence enough.

* * *

The next morning, I awoke with thoughts of last night's encounter weighing on my mind but by the time I got to school other things started to distract me and I hadn't stopped to dwell on it further.

Emma was alright. She had to stay overnight at the hospital for observation but was then released promptly the next morning. She could've gone to school today but apparently her parents wanted to keep her at home for a couple of days, maybe the whole week, until she was fully recovered. The incident had really shaken her up, Mr. and Mrs. Brandon had told me when I caught them leaving the principle's office on my way to homeroom. I had seen them briefly in the waiting area yesterday when Charlie and I were leaving. I had asked Charlie about them and he told me some general things about the family on the ride home. Mrs. Brandon was an antique shop owner while her husband was a car salesman. A very normal, middle class family with a son off at military school and a daughter almost killed by a reckless, teenage driver. I think they needed the time to recover more than Emma did herself.

"We have to thank you for what you did, Bella. Our daughter told us what happened," Mr. Brandon said, smiling gratefully. Mrs. Brandon was patting my hand affectionately while she nodded in silent agreement.

I smiled shyly in return. "There's no need, really. I didn't do anything. Edward Cullen's the one who saved me and your daughter."

Their smiles faltered once they heard the name of their daughter's savior and they looked at each other as if in concern or confusion. Apparently, the Cullens' name proceeded them more than I thought; not just in this school but possibly the whole town. They turned back to me and smiling again, they said their goodbyes. I offered to get Emma's homework.

"Yes, if you can, we'd appreciate it. Thank you, Bella, for everything…would you mind telling that to that Cullen boy, too?" Mrs. Brandon added hesitantly before she was steered away by herself and led out the front entrance.

As for the rest of the day, people were constantly coming up to me to see if I was alright. I knew they were just curious and wanted to hear what had actually happened so I tried my best to entertain them all. And there were _a lot_.

Tyler had magically integrated himself within my small group of friends. Eric and Mike looked threatened by the new arrival while I found it amusing. The only time I felt slightly annoyed about the three of them was when they all started asking me if _I _could ask them out to the school dance one after the other. I wasn't sure how to respond since they all caught me by surprise and I wasn't really interested. I said no to all them even Mike (although I wouldn't have minded going with him) because I knew Jessica wanted to go out with him. And I had other things to think about other than getting myself caught up in a love triangle.

Speaking of the dance…

It was fast approaching. Right now, it was the only thing people around here were talking about. It was the biggest event of the school year besides Prom. I planned on attending but I didn't have a date - I wasn't planning on finding one. Don't get me wrong. I'm not overly excited about it but it did sound better than being cooped up in my room for the evening and it looked like a lot more fun without the hassle of going with a guy I barely knew. So, I was hoping that me and Emma could go together that is, if she didn't have a date by then. She was a bit disappointed she didn't have one yet. She kept loosing her nerve to ask this one guy out but like I keep telling her, she'd probably get a date just in time. I don't think she believed me though.

But the best thing? It would take my mind off Edward and the Cullens who I guess wouldn't be attending unless there was some "important" reason to do so which was unlikely. I was hoping that I'd get there without having to pass through any "rough patches" along the way. In the book, a lot of crap happens just before the dance (and not mention a lot more happens after it). Maybe if I keep mostly to myself, they won't happen.

'_Two weeks.' _I tried telling myself over and over again but somewhere deep in my gut I knew that it won't be the case. I wasn't trying to be pessimistic but the longer I stayed here the more pointless it all seemed to me. There's got to be some way to get out of this. If only that witch (or whatever the hell she was) came back…

As the week rolled on, everything was slowly going back to normal and I tried forgetting about the dream/encounter with Edward. As I thought it through, I had convinced myself that it was a dream after all. The only indication of it having happened was the window. I could never look at that window now and had the curtain pulled across it, keeping it hidden from plain sight. The routine of everyday living started to kick in and everything seemed okay…except for one thing. Edward. I kept catching myself wondering what he'd do next. I wondered if my actions would result in the same events happening in the book and if they didn't, what then? These things kept plaguing my brain that the days went by without me noticing much. I was so caught up in my little bubble. I knew I was terrible company but nobody was complaining about it - at least not openly or to my face. They didn't seem to mind that I was so quiet and that I'd occasionally wander off by myself. I ended up holing myself in the library more than once this week.

If there was any _good_ thing about Edward not being around me, it was just that: he wasn't around and I didn't have to talk to him again (hopefully) for a very long time.

* * *

"Edward's been staring at you like forever," Jessica said for the fifth time in the last thirty minutes or so and apparently that's how long Edward has been staring at me.

'_Creep,'_ I thought but I didn't bother commenting to Jessica. I was trying but failing to engross myself in the book I was reading. I knew Edward was staring at me. We had locked gazes on one another the moment I entered the cafeteria. It was by accident on my part - it wasn't as if I was looking for him. Really, I wasn't. But apparently he was.

I don't know how long he'd been waiting for me to come through those doors but it was disgusting to know that he was doing just that. I think we stared at each for just a second or two before someone went passed me and blocked my line of sight. I went along with everyone else and never dared to go glancing his way again. There was this feeling though. This feeling when you think someone's looking at you. It never went away. I was between being really creeped out by it and really annoyed. I wanted to go up to him and smack his pretty face if only it didn't end up hurting me instead.

Jessica on the other hand, seemed put off by my reaction or lack thereof. "Bella, didn't you hear me? The hottest guy in the whole school is looking at _you_."

"Really, Jessica, who gives a damn," I said, finally voicing out my annoyance. I pretended to look around. Everyone else at the table were preoccupied with other things. "Hmm, sounds like you're the only one." Jessica looked appalled apparently at my choice of words and how I just badmouthed her. She glared before promptly turning her back to me and began talking to Angela, albeit a bit loudly, as if nothing happened. They were talking about something Mike had said earlier. They wanted to go to the beach in La Push. I had wanted to go but maybe after this little squabble, it wouldn't be the best thing to do if Jessica and I didn't "kiss and make up" as they called it.

Now that I was really pissed off and I didn't feel welcome (Jessica was now emanating some sort of "anti-Lena" vibe), I decided to leave. I placed my book onto my tray and got up. With tray in hand, I started walking away, without as much as a goodbye to anyone. But no sooner as I did, Tyler got up too, blocking my path. I noticed that Mike, Erik and Angela were looking at me curiously as well.

"Bella, where are you going?" he asked.

I shrugged. "No place special," I replied.

Tyler, who was significantly taller than I was, stooped down and playfully whispered into my ear, "Aww, come on, Bella. Don't let Jess get to you." He stayed me by the shoulders, making it really obvious that he didn't want me to go for what reasons I really didn't want to think about.

"I'll see you guys later," I said, my voice deadpan. Tyler released me from his grip and I made my way out of the cafeteria. All the while, I could still feel _his_ eyes on me even as I heard the cafeteria doors swing close.

* * *

I went outside and took refuge underneath a large oak tree. The grass was cold and wet but I tried not to mind it. It sure beat being holed up in the library again. I was getting tired of escaping to the library every time I wanted to ditch my friends for a while. I also had a bit of an ulterior motive. It was a bit sunny out right now and I had hoped that if Edward should think of following my outside, he'd be detracted because of the sunlight. I still had thirty minutes of lunch left so I made myself comfortable, took out my book, and let the time pass away.

I was already making my way back inside when the first bell rang. I was just about to head inside when I noticed somebody standing inconspicuously near the door.

"Hello, Bella," he greeted me. I literally jumped. I stopped and turned to look at him. I was really hoping it wasn't who I thought it was.

"Hi, Edward. We on speaking terms again?"

"If I remember correctly, it was you who walked away."

I winced. "Well, I _had_ to go. Charlie was waiting for me," I answered. _'And you looked like you were about to eat me.'_

He looked away and had a thoughtful expression on his face. "I suppose you have the right idea after all."

"What?"

"Might be best if you don't speak to me. We shouldn't be seeing each other like this anymore. I'm not good for you."

"What are you, an idiot?" I spit out, enraged. What sort of game was he playing? Who the hell started this conversation in the first place? Who instigated _any_ of our conversations? If there was even a minute chance that slapping him would actually hurt him, I would have already. But hitting a vampire that was made out of granite would hurt me more than it would him. I wonder if he can swim? Maybe I could manage somehow to lure him to the school's swimming pool and push him in. He'd sink right to the bottom.

He's laughter interrupted my vision of him drowning. When my eyes went up to meet his, he had a huge cheeky grin on his face . "Last time I checked, I had an IQ of 170."

I snorted. "Lame jokes are guess what? Lame." He kept silent and I slowly stepped away from him. I grabbed the door handle, my hand shaking. "Oh, and by the way, your IQ doesn't exactly make you intelligent." I turned around to leave but this time (unlike the last time we had an encounter/argument), he grabbed my arm. His hand was cold and clammy which made me shiver violently.

He pulled me towards him and I tripped over me feet from the sudden movement. "You know, you're being utterly absurd," he said while flashing another one of his dazzling smiles. I just stared back at him as I tried to keep my face blank and emotionless. What did he think, I'd do? Run into his arms and kiss him just because he had smiled at me? I wasn't some girl with extremely low self-esteem and dreamed of the chance that a cute, hot guy would look my way. No, I wasn't falling for his smiles. They won't placate me.

I tried to wriggle my arm free and I think he finally noticed because he let go of it just a fraction. He was still touching me, his fingers wrapped loosely around my wrist. I could see the time from my watch and panicked slightly. Biology was starting soon. "We're going to be late," I warned him.

He made a sound as if he was saying, "So what?" I scowled.

I heard the bell ring again. "Edward…" I said, agitated. This time I pulled my arm free from his grasp but I tumbled back, having pulled too hard. I lost my balance and couldn't regain it. I was falling but a second later, I was hanging in mid-air. Edward had caught me, his icy fingertips literally chilling my spine. I tried pushing him back before he could help me stand upright, too mortified that he had "saved" me yet again.

"You're rather clumsy for an athlete," he mused when he had finally let me go and I could now regain some composure and dignity.

"Do you find that cute or something?" I said through gritted teeth.

He laughed again. "Admittedly, yes, actually. Come, we're late for class."

* * *

Edward and I had walked together half of the way to our Bio class but when I had rounded the corner, he was no longer beside me. I suppose he wanted to ditch class for some reason. The class had already started and when I came in. Everyone stopped what they were doing to stare at me. I made a quick glance back, hoping Edward had followed me in but he hadn't. I was mortified. Of all the things I hated, I hated being late the most. And Edward Cullen had left me to go through the embarrassment on my own. Hurriedly, I shuffled over to my seat.

"Thank you for gracing us with your presence, Ms. Swan," he said in a disapproving tone. "We're glad you are finally able to join us." I had my head down, my hair covering most of my face, unable to look up from sheer embarrassment. I doubt Edward (wherever he was) even cared he had made me late.

I was too eager for the class to end. After the bad start, the rest of the time in class was spent doing something I would rather not do. Probably why Edward was a no show. Today, Mr. Banner had us do a blood testing which caught me off guard. But I had done it before except we hadn't been allowed to stab our own fingers with needles. Technically, the blood testing exercise had been banned in most of the other public schools in my area. I wasn't all too sure for anywhere else but I was pretty sure the ban was also being implemented. I recall hearing it on the news or something. However, my school still did the experiment with many precautions. Students and parents were told of it beforehand, permission slips were given to all the students for their parents to sign and you didn't have to do the experiment unless you wanted to. Several students volunteered - I was one of them - and a school nurse had been the one to do the pricking.

I was a hygiene-freak so to speak (that's what happens when you grow up with a nurse and a doctor for parents) and found it unsanitary for high school students to being doing this without proper supervision. It wasn't a huge class but surely there were far too many students for just one teacher? I mean, it's not improbable that there was at least one person in this class that had HIV and that another person could accidentally get infected with it, right? Sure, it's not likely to happen but that's why they're called precautions, aren't they? It made me think that the author didn't do her research properly or thoroughly enough when she was writing this scene. If I remember correctly, the only real purpose of this was so that Bella who faints at the sight of blood, and Edward could have a "romantic" scene. Unfortunately, now that I was Bella, and blood didn't affect me the slightest bit, I was perfectly fine and needed no one to save me or whisk me away.

When I emerged from the room, Mike was there to greet me. I wasn't sure why he was waiting for me. "Hey," I mumbled. He smiled warily. He didn't start up one of his usual and mundane conversations while walking to our next class and I was so preoccupied with what had happened in class and especially what had happened _before_ class that I couldn't come up with anything good to talk about.

We were just about to round the corner when Mike finally spoke up. "I'm guessing you're still pissed off at Jessica." I didn't reply. I was still a bit annoyed at her but that didn't compare to how annoyed I was at Edward. "She wanted you to know that she's sorry. She didn't realize that Edward was such a touchy subject with you -"

"It's not Cullen."

We were right outside the gym and we're about to enter when Mike stopped in his tracks and gave me a confused stare. "Huh?"

I looked at him up at him and smiled. "It's not about Edward or Jessica or anyone besides myself. I've been a bit stressed lately, not getting enough sleep at night, and an overly protective mother more than a hundred miles away calling me every single day." I patted him on the arm. "No worries, Mike. I was going to call Jessica tonight, actually. You know, patch things up with her. I _really_ want to join you guys when you go down to the beach this weekend."

Mike flashed me a grin, a small one, but I knew he was excited from the excited look in his eyes and he said, "Well, that's great…I mean if you and Jessica…I mean if you can go…we'll see you at my dad's shop around ten o'clock?"

I nodded, "Sure. Hope Jessica will forgive me for being a bitch today."

He laughed and mussed my hair. "You know, Jessica. She's not one to stay angry for too long."

Relieved, I followed him to gym together in better spirits. Gym class was the only thing I looked forward to, a time where I could forget about everything and everyone and just concentrated on the task at hand. Any aggression and frustration I had left in my system vanished, trickling out of me like the sweat now covering my body. I felt like I had accomplished something great today. And then you top that all of with a nice quick shower? It was the nearest thing to being happy.

**TO BE CONTINUED…**

**

* * *

**

**A/n:** *hides behind reinforced steel* Yes, I know I promised a chapter by the end of July. I know I'm a day or two late but it's here, so don't kill me. And you'll be happy to know that the next part of this chapter is pretty much done as well. All I have to do is flesh it out. Also, chapter ten is already in the works. The timeline of the original story sucks. Bella and Edward have barely have a week of getting to know each other and then we are supposed to believe that they are madly in love with each other? I really don't buy the "true love" craziness in this book. It just drives me insane. *ends rant* Sorry about that! Lol. So…read and review? Please?

**~ TFT**

Ps. Sorry for the grammatical and spelling errors. I try my best without a proof-reader to help me.


	16. Deadly Games Part 2

_Disclaimer: Nope, I don't own the story, the characters, or anything related to Twilight (except this fanfic of course)._

**Chapter 9 - Deadly Games (Part 2)**

**A/n:** Back with another installment. Yay, me? I really hope we can get past the boring parts so that we can finally get to somewhere more interesting. I'm more excited to do the part where the nomad vampires come in because that is the only minutely interesting part to Twilight, IMHO. If you're itching for a romance to blossom anytime soon between Edward and Lena please don't expect too much. In fact, don't expect it at all. If you haven't noticed, this isn't under the romance genre. I'm quite decided about how fast or more accurately how _slow_ I want to take their relationship. I'm hoping for a natural progression - going from hate to acceptance to mutual understanding and then MAYBE into love. Seriously, Lena at this point, is very much decided on hating this guy for the rest of her life. :P

The last installment's feedback were all so nice so I felt the need to get this chapter out as soon as possible. Thanks so much for the reviews and alerts, guys! Now, let's get on with the story. :)

* * *

It was raining again when I left the gym. I took my time showering and was the last person to leave. I was in no hurry really. Upon reaching the parking lot, I stopped for a moment to look up at the sky. Dark clouds littered the expanse and only little patches of light could be seen shinning through. It wasn't gloomy like Bella had quite aptly implied so many times. To me it looked, beautiful and serene not sinister or foreboding. I loved the rain. I loved the calmness it brought to me. I loved the gentle pitter-patter of droplets hitting the ground, forming puddles. I loved the gentle breeze that swept by occasionally and the fresh, sweet scent that would come along with it. Bella had painted a dreary picture of Forks that was so far from the truth that it nearly shocked me.

Flipping the hood of my jacket over my head, I dashed over to where my truck was parked, a bright rusty orange against the gray background. I was just about to enter when something (or someone) held me back, clutching my jacket so tightly that I thought it would rip.

"Hey, hey," a calm voice tried to soothe me. "It's just me." In the window's reflection, I could see Edward standing behind me.

'_Not again!'_ I wanted to cry out loud and give him a piece of my mind. Maybe it would be so much easier if he actually could read my mind - or at least some of it anyway - and then he might leave me alone.

"What are you still doing here?" I asked but I wasn't sure whether I wanted to know the answer or not. I wanted him to say that he just happened to be there and that he _wasn't_ waiting on me.

He shrugged his shoulders and smiled as if the mere gesture would suffice. It did not. Either he wanted something from me or he wouldn't be here, talking to me in the first place.

"Well, I'm going home. I think you should too." And with that I slid into the warmth and safety of my truck, leaving Edward sopping in the rain. He didn't even seem to care that he was now wet through and through, his mousy brown hair looking like a huge dead beaver on top of his head.

I started the engine. Except there was one problem. The engine didn't want to start. I turned the key in the ignition several times. I started to panic as the pitter-patter of rain now sounded more like small pebbles hitting the roof of my car and I could hear thunder rumbling in the distance. Like I said, I loved the rain but my appreciation didn't go so far as to enjoy walking all the way home in it.

I heard Edward pounding against the window and I bit my lip. Did I really have to ask him for help? I closed my eyes, let out a huge sigh, and started rolling down the window. My pride told me to play it cool and hoped that my face didn't show how worried I was.

I tried smiling at him. "Yes?"

He pushed back the wet hair that was sticking to his brow and ducked his head through the gap. Little droplets made little plopping noises as they made contact with the old leather seat. "Do you need help?"

Both my hands were on the steering wheel, clutching at them in a vice-like grip. I was so tempted to say no, against my better judgment. But I had to get back home before Charlie did. I didn't want to worry him unnecessarily.

"It won't start," I said slowly. Then suddenly a brilliant idea came to me. "Maybe you can help me. You could take a look under the hood and -"

"No, Bella," he said, his voice had that tinge of finality in it.

"Just take a quick look, maybe I could get the jumper cables and -"

"I said no." He stepped back and yanked the door open then pulled me out back into the rain. "Come with me." I was so shocked that I didn't realize that we were already half way across the parking lot and headed towards his Volvo that was parked at the very edge.

"You asshole! Let go of me!" I struggled to break free but it was impossible. He was holding me by one arm, half dragging me already. With my free hand, I tried pushing him away, clawing at his sleeve, trying to pry his fingers from his deathly hold but it was no use. I tried kicking at his legs to try and trip him but I hit nothing but air. By the time we reached his car, I was too tired to put up much of a fight.

"Get in," he commanded as he opened the passenger's side door. I looked back and I knew I was never going to make it to my truck without him trying to haul me right back. I wanted to run away but he was standing right there, ready to pounce just in case I did run.

"And if I don't?" I shot back at him. I was far from threatening, looking like a drowned cat but I wasn't just going to let him get away with this.

"Bella, please before you catch -" I sneezed. He stifled a laugh. "A cold."

Damn it. He did have a point. So begrudgingly, I got in the car while he walked over to the driver's side and got in as well.

Now that we were both safely inside, I couldn't help but say, "You're still an asshole, you know. What the heck were you thinking dragging me to your car like that?"

He smiled again. He did that a lot. Annoying. "I was just trying to help."

"Not an excuse."

"It's perfectly justifiable. What did you want me to do, leave you shivering in the cold?" We were out of the parking lot now, cruising along the highway.

I pouted. "I would have been _perfectly_ fine. I could've called Charlie…" I mean seriously. I have a freaking cell phone! It's not like I used it to clobber people with. Unfortunately, said device was in my backpack which was in my truck.

"And what about my truck? I can't just leave it sitting there overnight," I asked, desperate to get out and fast.

"Don't worry about it. I'll have Alice fix it and have it brought back to your house," he answered breezily as if it was the most normal thing to do in the whole world.

Unable to say anything in response to that, I slouched back in my seat, silently sulking. I was still cold although he had already cranked up the heat. I hated myself for allowing this to happen; hated that I felt so helpless. I turned to face the window, not wanting him to see me cry. _'Damn it! What do you want from me?'_

I heard him switch on the car's stereo and _Claire de Lune _began to play softly. It was lulling me to sleep now and I could feel my whole body starting to relax against the nice gray leather seat. My eyes began to slowly close on their own. I was fed up with all of this and a part of me wanted to believe that if I just closed my eyes and fall asleep, I'd wake up back in my own bed, in my own room, and in my own house. You know like, Dorothy? _'There's no place like home…there's no place like home…'_

Oh, who am I kidding?

"I'm not going to hurt you," he reassured me. Not that I was very much reassured from the way he was driving.

"You're driving too fast." I didn't hear him reply but I felt the car go faster as if to taunt me. I closed me eyes tight.

We didn't speak for a while until suddenly he startled me by saying, "I'm sorry, Bella. I didn't mean to scare you."

'_Well, that's an understatement.'_

"Let's start over again, shall we?"

I wanted to say no. So tempted to start a whole other argument just because he was being such a cheeky bastard. But I knew that I wouldn't get anywhere by doing so. I nodded my head slowly in silent acquiescence.

"Okay," I answered in a tiny voice. He looked at me then, a wide smile plastered across his face and his eyes bright.

Dear Lord, he really looked like he was about to gobble me up. I bit my lip not knowing what to say next. The last few notes of _Claire de Lune_ were being played, fading away softly like a dream.

"Debussy?" I asked. I know, it was a lame way to start a conversation but what other mundane thing could I talk about?

He seemed honestly startled when I had mentioned the Impressionist composer and musician. "You know Debussy?"

"Yes," I answered slowly, somehow growing excited. I recalled that Edward supposedly enjoyed music a great deal. "I enjoy his work very much. Have you heard _Rêverie_?" I noticed a CD case on top of the dashboard and grabbed it. "Oh, here, see? It's number fourteen on the play list," I remarked as I scanned the list of piano compositions by Debussy. I pressed the fast forward button until I got to track fourteen. Soon, the car was being bathed in an imaginary cloud of sound, ethereal and light. I felt like I was lost in a haze or in a state of euphoria.

I looked over at him but he wasn't staring at me as I would have thought he was. He was looking out the window, seemingly lost in thought. "Edward?"

The moment I said his name, he snapped out of whatever trance he was in. He glanced back at me. "You surprised me, Bella. I was just thinking. I never thought we'd connect on such a level."

"Oh," I murmured, not knowing what else to say. I wasn't sure whether to be offended because he must have previously thought I wasn't smart enough for him or to be pleased that we finally started a conversation without me wanting to wring his neck. "My mother's into Impressionist music, you see. She says it's the only way she can relax after a hard day," I admitted. "I enjoy Maurice Ravel and Federico Mompou's works as well. You know, _Boléro_…_Miroirs_…_Musica Callada_…?"

I was floundering. I kept on talking trying to salvage the conversation, as short-lived as it was. But he didn't seem to be interested with what I had to say anymore. Whatever I said just flew right over his head it seemed. So much for thinking Edward was a music junkie. For a self-claimed enthusiast, he wasn't very enthusiastic. But I suppose, he was into something else. Jazz perhaps? That was popular during the time he was alive, right? Maybe classical isn't really his thing.

He kept on driving and it felt like he was steadily going faster and faster. I had given up on talking, stunned silent, frightened now for **my** safety. "Can't you slow down?" I let out a strangled cry.

"Oh, don't worry, Bella. You're in perfectly capable hands."

"That's not exactly what I'm worried about," I muttered. He let out a chuckle but he glanced at me, puzzled. Didn't he realize that no matter how well he drove, no matter how fast his reflexes, or keen his eyesight, the car was just a car. It wasn't anything special - just a shiny, silver Volvo not a freaking race car. And even in that I wouldn't have felt safe.

"Damn it, Edward. Just slow down a bit! I'm going to be sick!

The car slowed down to a complete stop just as the words "going to be sick" left my mouth. He was looking at me worriedly. Great. Now he listens! Okay, so I didn't exactly want to puke out my guts (I didn't get motion sickness that easily) but I had to say something or I could've been dead at any moment - a corpse under a pile of scrap metal.

I was shaking uncontrollably. Holy cow, if this was what life with Edward was like, no wonder Bella wanted to become a vampire so fast. I guess it was better to be undead than just plain dead.

I'm not sure how long we stayed on the side of the road but it felt like forever. My heart was racing so fast, beating so hard against my chest that I thought it was going to jump right out. Edward was trying to calm me down to no avail. His cold clammy hands did nothing to soothe me and his words fell on deaf ears. All I could hear was the rain hitting the roof of the car and the sound of my heart.

"Let's go," I managed to gasp out. I wasn't exactly feeling up to it yet but the panic was slowly going away. _'Just listen to the rain, to Debussy…calm down, Lena girl. Calm down.' _I said to myself.

Edward seemed hesitant at first but I glared at him fiercely. That made him start up the car again and we went at a normal pace. We were at Charlie's in a matter of minutes. When we had stopped, he immediately went ever and unbuckled me from my seat - like an invalid unable to do anything for myself. But under the circumstances, I didn't argue. In fact, I was grateful. I wasn't sure I could have done it myself - my hands were shaking still.

"I'm really sorry, Bella. I didn't realize you were frightened so easily. I forget that you're so fragile." Now that pissed me off but I kept my mouth shut.

"I get it from my mother," I said matter-of-factly once my ire had gone away considerably.

"What?"

I tried to smile at him but I think it turned out to be a grimace. "She tends to get hysterical a lot," I lied. It was completely false. My real mother was a hard as steel - she had to be. Her training as a nurse made her "unfaze-able". Renee on the other hand, I assumed was the complete opposite. She would have been inconsolable if she had been in my place. My mother wouldn't have batted an eyelash. She would have grabbed the wheel of the car and pulled the clutch, and then would've promptly shouted off Edward's ear for being so reckless.

"You're a lot like your mother, then?" he asked, his interest piqued.

I shook my head. "Not really. We kinda look the same, I guess," I reflected. "But I'm more like my dad."

"Charlie?"

I winced and mentally hit myself on the head. "Uh…yeah."

He leaned in a little closer, totally engrossed. It was a little too much. "Do you miss your mother very much?"

"Yeah," I sighed wistfully and stared out the window. "I miss her a lot." _'And my real dad too.'_ "Dad's great and all but nothing beats home."

"What's she like?"

"You ask a lot of questions." I frowned and took notice of the time. It was 7-PM. "It's late. Dad's going to be here any minute. And what about my truck?"

"I'm sure it's on its way. Don't worry." I sighed again. There was no point on worrying I guess. If Charlie asked, I guess I could come up with something.

I pulled the handle of the car door but it wouldn't open. I started to panic again but this time I was going to give him a piece of mind. No way was he going to lock me in here. No way was I going to be trapped in here even one more second with him. Looking back at Edward, the words were caught in my throat. He was smiling at me again. It was dazzling, stunning, even gorgeous. That smile could melt hearts. But I wasn't fazed. I just found it annoying. **Really** annoying.

"I really hope this is a start of a very good _friendship_," he said. I could tell he wanted more than just friendship in the way he stressed the word.

"Uh, aren't you going to open the door?" I ask, purposefully avoiding the subject.

He pressed a button and I heard the car door unlock itself. I stepped out immediately, slamming the door shut. But for some reason, I stayed rooted on that spot on the curb. He rolled down the window.

"Bye, Edward." I said in a small voice. "Thanks for the lift." He saw him nodded and maybe a hint of a smile.

"I hope you have fun at the beach, Bella," he said. I stiffened. But before I could reply, he was gone.

I looked up at the sky just as I had done in school earlier before Edward caught me. The rain had stopped sometime ago. It was dark now and the moon was peeking from behind a group of clouds. There weren't any stars though.

"Why is that he knows everything I do?" I wondered out loud. I sighed and headed inside. Charlie was going to be home sometime within the hour.

* * *

I was silent and resigned as I entered the house. There was something about being angry and pissed off all the time that sucked out all the energy from a person. By the time I got to the stairs, I was so exhausted that all I wanted to do was sleep. I was hoping that Charlie would pull another all-nighter so that I wouldn't have to make him dinner; not that I mind cooking for him even though it isn't one of my stronger points. This evening however, I'd rather not. Cooking for me required a good amount of focus and I was too distracted. There was a likelier chance of me burning down the house and that would be really, really bad.

When I got to my bedroom, I wasn't surprised to find someone in the room. I guess when you've become as paranoid as I have, it becomes normal - if that makes any sense. In fact, _she _was looking quite comfortable sitting on my bed right now, reading a magazine of all things, as if she was meant to be there.

Just as I slammed the door shut, she looked up, a bright cheery smile plastered across her face. There was something very "standford housewife-ish" in the way she was grinning at me. It wouldn't surprise me if she was a robot all this time.

"Hello, Lena, or should I be saying Bella now?" she greeted me with what I doubted was a genuine smile. If the circumstances were completely different, I wouldn't be second guessing myself. I wasn't sure if she was just trying to annoy me by taunting me or she, in her deluded state mind, thought we were buddy-buddy now. Seriously, what mental asylum did she escape from?

"What are you, a psychopath or something? How did you even get in here? How do you keep popping up out of nowhere? And how do I really get out of this shit hole? The last time, you told me was that all I had to do was make Edward fall in love me, right? I'm not stupid. It's not going to be that easy. So what's the catch?"

I could stop myself from asking the questions that have been plaguing my mind for so long. I wanted to know. Maybe if she actually told me something useful…

Her laugh was like tinkling of bells or chimes. "Of course it's not going to be easy!" she exclaimed, the tone she used was if she was admonishing me like a little child. "If it was, then what would be the point? It's not going to be much fun otherwise." She pouted.

I didn't have to wonder whose fun she was talking about. It was obvious that this was no fun for me. She glanced back at the magazine in her hand and became engrossed in it for a moment. She turned a page before looking up again.

"But there's no catch. In words it's as simple as that. Now the doing might not be so easy. Remember, even Bella had a hard time with Edward at first." While she was saying this to me, she actually started wagging her finger at me. "It'll be doubly hard for you, little Anti."

My eyes go wide. So she knew. I was right, I was being punished after all. "So that's it," I said. "That's why I'm freaking stuck here, isn't it? Because I happened to have an opinion and a different one at that. Holy cow, crazy lady. Don't you know the phrase, 'freedom of speech'?"

She tossed her long hair over her right shoulder and began to play with the ends absentmindedly. "Oh, don't be silly. This hasn't got to do with any of that." _Lies._ "I'm just having a little fun, that's all."

I tried to stem my anger but I couldn't help but bite back, "Then you really are a psychopath."

"Aww, don't be so harsh. I think of it as an adventure. You might even find true love and a prince charming in the process," she winked at me.

I think I just tasted bile. "As if.." I snorted.

With a shrug, she got up from my bed. I was momentarily mesmerized at how gracefully she did so. Something so simple and mundane made so elegant. She was like an angel without wings, dripping in her own white, heavenly glow. "Well, whatever you do, if you plan on getting out anytime soon, you better do something. I'm getting bored."

And as she said that, my pure image of her shattered into a million pieces. She was no angel. She wasn't my savior. And I knew she would never willingly help me. I watched her glide across the room and like the last time she used the little window facing the street (the one Edward himself had used in my "dream"). But as she was about to slide out and disappear again for I don't know how long, I caught her by the arm.

She turned around, bemused. "Yes?" she asked sweetly.

I gulped. "You do have a name, don't you?"

She laughed again. "Of course! Many names, in fact. Why, have you gotten tired of calling me a crazy lady? And psychopath doesn't quit suit me, you know…"

"Then I'll call you Lilith then."

"Lilith?" she echoed questioningly. She cocked her head to the side in wonderment.

"Why? You don't like it?" I asked, half teasing. Lilith meant "of the night". A name that suited her well since I've only seen her at night. All our encounters, including the very first, had been at night.

"Well…" she reflected. "I suppose, it does suit me, doesn't it?" She smiled at me and patted me on the hand as if in thanks. "It's a beautiful name. I'll take it."

"Don't you have anything you call yourself by?" I asked, surprised. I had half-expected her to be offended. She had many names, she had said but not one of them did she give to me. Such an odd lady and Lilith was the perfect name for her, it had that odd-name ring to it.

She shrugged, waving her delicate hand in quiet dismissal. "Lilith is fine. I must go. I will see you again soon."

I stepped back and watched her leave through the window, disappearing quickly into the night once again.

* * *

**A/n:** Well there it is. I think I have pretty much got Chapters 10 and 11, so I MIGHT have another chapter by the end of this month and another one early in September. I apologize for the lack of anything really happening. I'm trying to sift through all the nonsense filler and only putting in the key moments that happened in the book.

If you maybe so kind, leave a review! I get a lot of inspiration after reading them. :)

**~ TFT**


	17. Fast Friends Part 1

_Disclaimer: I don't own it, thank goodness!_

**Chapter 10 - Fast Friends (part 1)**

**A/n:** As you can probably well see, I finally decided on what title I'll use instead of Augury - Twisted. I hope you guys will understand and there won't be any confusion about the change.

This chapter took a little longer than expected because our musical production is happening in a week's time and the rehearsals are getting rigorous. So, just to make up for it, this chapter is a bit longer than usual. However, just as a reminder (or more likely a warning), I don't usually update this much at one time. I have frequent bouts of Writer's Block and I admit, I do tend to procrastinate, so you will have to excuse me. Reviewing is a quick and sure cure to that though! Lol.

Well, here you go. Don't forget…R&R! Thank you. :)

oOoOo

It was really late by the time Charlie came home and I had stayed up all the while to make sure that he had something to eat when he did, IF he did. But the truth of the matter was, I just couldn't sleep. There were so many things I had to think about, so many still unanswered questions that I had to figure out, and although I was exhausted, I was incapable of sleeping. My mind was reeling.

While I was preparing Charlie's sandwich, I realized that I hadn't eaten either. I must have lost any appetite I would have had, after what had happened with Edward and then Lilith. I was starving now though. Charlie was shocked that I hadn't eaten and was somewhere between being worried for my health and scolding me for not eating sooner. Finally, he gave up and decided that we should just shut up and eat.

"You better go up to bed, Dad," I said once we were both done. He had dark rings under his eyes and I could tell he was fighting hard not to fall asleep at the table. He was nodding his head as if he were saying yes but I wondered if he was actually nodding off.

I reached over and was about to get his plate and empty glass when he stayed my hand. "I can do that, Bells. You're the one who needs to get some sleep," he said gently.

"No, I'm okay. I had some coffee awhile go to keep me awake," I lied. I sure was wide awake but it wasn't because of any caffeine coursing through my system.

He made a disapproving sound and shook his head. "Alright, alright. But please…" he mumbled the rest before letting out a yawn, stretched and got up.

"Sure thing, Dad," I replied as I put the dishes in the sink. I could just leave them there and forget about them until tomorrow morning but it was an excuse for me to do something. "Good night."

"Night, Bells," he replied before yawning again.

My back was turned as I heard him shuffle out of the kitchen and drag himself up the creaking staircase. After a little while, the door to his room slammed close and then it was quiet. I slowly washed the dishes, absentmindedly looking out the kitchen window and into the front lawn. My truck was there in plain view.

Sometime during the night, an hour or so before Charlie got in, I heard my truck pull into the driveway. The truck was old and had a distinct sound - a loud engine and the clattering of metal against metal. I peeked out through my window but nobody was outside - just my truck like it had been sitting there all that time. Edward had said that Alice would bring it back and sure enough it was there.

By the time I climbed (crawled was more like it) into bed, I was dead tired; too exhausted, that I couldn't think anymore. The next morning, I woke up late and barely made it in for my first class. Jessica and I managed to patch up things and we were now all buddy-buddy and excited for the weekend. Nothing else interesting happened that day.

oOoOo

"I'm leaving, Dad." No answer. "Dad? Dad!" I was on the front porch yelling through the open door.

He emerged from the kitchen and walked over to me, a dish cloth and a mug in hand. "What's wrong?"

"I'm going to La Push for the day, remember? We talked about this last Monday."

"Uh, right."

"So…I'm going now."

There was a pause and I waited, trying to be patient. He looked distracted as he concentrated on wiping the mug which I think he'd been cleaning since before I left him in the kitchen to get ready. He's got a lot on his mind apparently. And then he said, "What time will you be back?"

I shrugged. "I'll give you a ring when I find out. I'll be hitching with my friends so I can't leave until they do, I guess."

"You're not taking the truck?"

I hopped from one foot to the other, itching to get out already. "Only up to the Newton's store. Everyone's gonna try and squeeze into two or three cars to save up on gas and stuff."

"Well, okay. You can go since you're with the Newton kid," he said in that far off voice of his. The same voice he had when we talked about this the _first_ time. I couldn't blame him though. Not only was he not taught in the ways of teenage-dom, but he had been up most nights for the past two weeks. I wasn't sure why though and I wasn't about to ask.

I smiled, rolling my eyes. "Thanks. I'll try to be home before midnight," I said jokingly. He raised the empty mug he was holding as if he were toasting or sending me off. "Bye."

"Take care, kiddo." He went over to me, taking three big steps to close the gap between us and gave me a little kiss on the forehead. I wanted to cry. This man was a _good_ man. And I felt guilty that I was somehow betraying his trust by pretending to be his daughter.

The drive to the Newtons' athletic store took me a lot longer than expected but I wasn't surprised - I had little faith in my own navigational skills. Thankfully though, after circling around a few times and hitting a few dead ends, I managed to get there just a little past ten o'clock.

There was a small crowd already formed out front. Quickly, I parked my truck in an empty space and jumped out. "Hey!" I called out. Angela, Mike, and Jess shouted back and told me to come over.

There were a few others with them. There was Lauren, standing apart from my friends with a teammate of mine and the daughter of Charlie's police buddies, Marjie de Cena. Lauren and I weren't on bad terms per se, but we didn't talk much. I made a little wave at them as I passed by. Marjie waved back and although Lauren didn't, she wasn't glaring at me as she so often did when she and the real Bella meet. It was a universally accepted fact that Lauren didn't like Bella - the real one - but you never understood why. She never seemed to me like a very shallow person, hating someone over popularity or a boy. Besides, I've debunk it already, haven't I? If Bella wasn't the way she was, snobby and self-centered, the two could actually be friends. Not that it would happen in a million years but hey, it was possible.

"Bella, you came!" I could hear Mike's voice cry jubilantly. I turned around and there he was, grinning widely like a kid in a candy store.

Mike was a high on something or at least he looked like he was. His delight upon seeing me knew no bounds. It was like he just realized that girls didn't have cooties and it was cool to like them now. The only sad thing about this was, he didn't realize that I had no interest in him like _that _whatsoever. Friends…fine…no problem…no biggie but I wasn't going to jeopardize my friendship with Jess over a boy. And although Jess was no Trisha, she was the closest thing to a girl best friend here and I needed that.

I asked Jess to sit with me up front in Mike's Suburban and made it a point not to give too much attention to Mike as was necessary in front of her. A hard thing to do when he kept trying to talk over Jess at every opportune moment. Finally, I decided that faking sleep was the best thing to do. With my head against the frame of the car window (opened to let in some air), I closed my eyes and listened to the air whooshing by.

oOoOo

I must have really fallen asleep because the next thing I knew, Jess was simultaneously nudging me awake and pushing me out of the car.

"Come on, Bella, we're here. Get your ass out of the car!" she squealed and I could here the giddiness in her voice. I managed to stumble out of the car and she zipped passed me, bounding towards the others who had already gone further down.

I stayed by the car, leaning against the cool metal as I took in the sight. It was beautiful in it's own way. Sure it was no Virginia beach but it was somewhere akin to this little area up in Norfolk, I think. I had only been there once with my Nana Kate and Grandpa Lou when I was maybe ten. The weather had been something like this as well. The sky was partly overcast, giving it that bluish-gray tinge but there was just enough sunlight peeking through the clouds that it didn't feel so cold. And wherever the light hit - the water, the sand, the cliffs - it made that little spot come alive, like someone had sprinkled fairy dust there and it was bathed in golden light. There wasn't much to do there but walk around, collecting driftwood and looking at the tide pools. Grandpa and Nana had taken me there because they must've been sick staying cooped up in our home just as I was and decided that a little adventure, as they had called it, was in order. We came home to see my father hysterical and my mother trying to calmly placate him. That same year, Grandpa Lou died and we never went up there again.

If I knew how to paint or draw, this would have been the perfect spot to set up shop. But since I lacked the talent, I'd have to "make do" with a picture. I pulled out the digital camera that I had found while going through Bella's things and took a few snapshots of the view. I looked at them and realized that there wasn't enough light for the camera to pick up anything else but gray and pictures stared back at me dull and lifeless.

Giving up on trying my hand at what could have been a budding career in landscape photography, I focused on take pictures of my friends who were now busy having fun. Through the LCD screen I watched as Mike and Jessica were chasing each other. Jess was wielding a small stick that she must have snapped off from some driftwood and Mike was pretending to be scared by crying out "Angela, help me, help me!" over and over again. Angela was laughing herself silly just watching them. The others were doing similar things. Someone had brought a beach ball and Lauren, Marjorie, Tyler, and Eric were playing with it - a hybrid game of volleyball and soccer and football.

I stayed behind when some of the group decided to go hiking and look at the tide pools. Mike was adamant that I join but I refused. I noticed Jessica looking extremely happy as she, Angela, and Mike left with a few others.

"Hey." I literally jumped when someone called from behind me. I almost dropped the camera I was holding. My hands were still shaking as I slipped into inside pocket of my jacket.

"Hey, yourself," I called back as I looked over my shoulder to see who it was. I wasn't surprised to see a kid - maybe fourteen or fifteen years old from the looks of it - smiling at me in greeting. I had been wondering when he'd show up today.

So…this was Jacob. He rounded the car and came to stand beside me, half sitting on the roof of the car. "I guess you don't know me anymore. I'm Jacob Black." His hand was extended and I shook it.

"Bella. And no…" I said and then laughed when I saw a flash of disappointment in his eyes. "I mean, no as in I _do_ remember you. We never got to talk a lot though," I said, half-assuming that was a fact from what I could recall from the book. But it was not hard to imagine with Bella being such an anti-social brat.

"Nope. You always looked like you'd rather be a million miles away than here," he joked. I noticed that Jacob had laughing eyes that were bright and cheerful. He didn't have a care in the world it seemed.

"I suppose I did…then," I amended. "But it's different now."

He arched one eyebrow. "Oh really?"

"Well, I didn't force myself all the way here, you know." We laughed. "Nope. Decided that I was through with my old ways. Life's too short to live through it moping all the time."

He nodded. "Wise words."

"By the way, thanks for the truck. It's beyond awesome."

"You're laying the flattery in too thick, I think."

I laughed again. "No, seriously! It's awesome. Get's me around and it's got lots and lots of trunk space."

"As long as you don't try to go over sixty in that rust bucket," he said, a blatant smirk on his lips.

"Why?" I genuinely asked.

"Have you actually tried to go over sixty?"

"Well, no, but what's going to happen if I did? Explode?" I countered.

He shrugged. "Do you _really_ want to know?"

We stared at each other, both holding back our laughter but a second later, I couldn't help myself and started chuckling. Then he started chuckling which made me giggle even more and we just continued laughing and laughing until we were both bent over because our sides were aching.

As we were trying to recover ourselves, a little pang of sadness crept in out of nowhere. I hadn't had such a good laugh in a long while. And I hadn't meant anyone genuinely as nice and fun as Jacob. I really liked him. I felt like we had known each other for the longest time, been friends since we were in diapers, played in sandboxes together…how come Bella never noticed such a nice, sweet boy like him until now? The more I thought, the more I realized the depth of Bella's self-centeredness. It was a miracle she could even keep friends let alone actually make any.

"Hey," Jacob said softly, nudging me gently in the ribs. "What are you thinking?"

I shook my head. "Nothing much," I answered.

He paused and was about to say something but said instead, "Do you want to meet my friends?"

I smiled. "Oh, so you brought friends with you?"

He rolled his eyes. "It's more like they dragged me along."

"So where are they?" I scanned the beach and sure enough there some newcomers already mingling with our group. Jessica and the other hikers had returned by now and I regretted not going to see the tide pools. "Are those them?"

"Yeah. You want to join them? Or would you rather…"

"Actually, I was wondering if there were any tide pools near here?" I cut in.

"You want to see them?" he asked, his eyebrows were scrunched together.

"Yeah. I didn't go with the others because we'd have to hike up that cliff and down the other side. I'm being a bit lazy," I admitted with a laugh.

"Lazy bones. Fine. Just be grateful that I know of a spot where there a few tide pools we can look at over on the other side. No hiking required."

"None?" I teased.

"None whatsoever. Come, we'll get there and back before they notice we're gone."

Jacob grabbed me by the hand and started pulling me along and we started walking farther away from the group. I hope nobody notices that we've disappeared - especially Mike. He was the type to over exaggerate and I was worried that he might actually organize a search party or worse call Charlie. As much as I would have been touched at his concern, that would be entirely embarrassing. And more importantly, I didn't think that Jessica would think nicely upon me being his center of attention.

We were by the tide pools in maybe less than ten minutes or maybe we've been walking for hours and it just felt that way. Jacob was a hoot. He knew exactly what to say and did the silliest things. He would regale me stories of his "recent departed childhood" (he insisted that he wasn't one anymore - he was going to get his pretty soon, that is if Billy let him), some he imagined I knew something about and I would nod my head from time to time but not say much about it. As much as it unnerved me, I was slightly afraid that he'd grow curious about my lack of participation. But soon, I surmised, he never actually minded. It was possible that he assumed as much from Isabella Marie Swan who had barely looked his way much less noticed him until today.

It made my blood curdle just how pathetic she had been trying to weasel some information out of him by flirting with him - and poorly attempt flirting at that. And it wasn't just with Jacob too. It was with every damn person within a twenty mile radius of her. From Renee to Charlie to Jessica and Angela to Mike, Tyler and Erik to dare I say it, Edward. She could make them do anything just because she could and anyone going against her was labeled not worthy of her time or a bitch.

It was hard getting over my ill feelings over a fictitious character but I could barely help it, could I? She was just as much real as Jacob, walking and talking so effortlessly by my side. _'Ah, Jacob._' I thought, happily and decided that he was worth effort to try and focus on him instead of Bell-o-Bitch.

Yes, I hated her very much indeed.

When we got there, he led me around them and we'd crouch, peering into the water to see if there was anything there to actually look at. Most of them didn't have any fish or the like because the tide pools here actually very tiny and shallow. However, there was a bigger one at the far end and Jacob was excitedly pulling me along so that he could show it to me.

"Hold up!" I cried between giggles.

We were precariously making our way through when I suddenly lost my balance. I screamed. I didn't fall in though. Jacob had caught me and steadied me but by doing so, his quick and abrupt movements made him loose _his_ balance and I looked on in horror as he fell into one of the smaller tide pools.

His brown eyes were wide, his cheeks red from embarrassment, his mouth slightly opened what I assumed was from plain shock of the fall. It was hard not to laugh. He looked very much akin to a dripping wet dog. I hid a smile behind my hand and giggled softly, unable to help myself.

He must have sensed this because he childishly stuck out his tongue. 'Well, you're absolutely _welcome_."

This made me burst out into peels of laughter, my whole body shaking as his face turned an even brighter shade of red and made a spectacle of himself trying to get up.

"You shouldn't be laughing, you know!" he protested.

"I know…I know!" I managed to say between breathes as I tried to calm myself down.

"And you could _try_ to help me," he added. He tried to stand again but just as he easily got it, he lost his balanced once more. He hit the water hard and a groan escaped his lips

This sobered me up just a bit and I stuck out a hand. "Here, give me your hand." He grabbed my forearm and I steadied myself and prepared to take his weight. "On three," I whispered. "One…two…three!" I cried and pulled as hard as I could. Jacob popped right back up and I fell backward and landed on my backside. "Oww," I mumbled.

As I looked up, he was standing above, still wet and looking like a mangy dog. He was smiling now, his eyes dancing in obvious delight at my own predicament. "Don't laugh," I begged, pouting.

"I won't," he promised. It was his turn now to stick out his hand and help me up. When he righted me, he added cheekily, "But serves you right for pushing me in and then laughing at me."

"I did not push you in!" I exclaimed, affronted.

"You _were laughing_," he pointed out not too mildly. I lifted my hands, signaling that I had given up.

"Alright, alright. I'm sorry. But let's go back - _carefully - _because you're all wet and I don't think you want to explain to your dad why you came home looking like that."

He groaned at the thought. "It's bad enough that I have to go back and have my friends see me like this."

We slowly picked our back to solid ground and more importantly where we did not run the risk of getting wet (or wet _again_). By the time we got back, Mike, Tyler and Erik were there waiting for us. Or at least me. As for Jacob, they were just glaring at him. Thankfully, his friends were there as well and he made a beeline for them, leaving me alone to try and explain to the trio.

I glared at his retreating figure. _'Wow, thanks a lot, pal!'_

"Where have you been?" Mike demanded. If I had an older (and overly protective) brother, I suppose he'd be acting just like Mike, arms cross over his chest, legs apart in a authoritative stance, and a disapproving frown set on his lips.

I smiled sheepishly at him. "At the tide pools with Jacob."

"Why didn't you ask me to take you?" he blurted out and then blushed crimson. "I mean, I would have taken you."

From where I stood, I could see Jessica and Lauren taking notice of us and they were frowning. This made me nervous, I didn't want her to think anything was going on especially not between me and Mike so I said as sweetly as possible, "It's okay, Mike. Jacob just offered and I said yes."

He didn't seem convinced nor did Tyler and Eric. "You could've at least told us you were leaving Bella. We were just about to go looking for you," Tyler said.

I mentally winced. That was true. I should have told Jessica or Angela were I went then if anyone asked were I was, they'd know. "Yes, I should have. I'm sorry."

That seem to appease Mike and he smiled his usual boyish grin and put an arm over my shoulder. "Come on, let's get you over to the fire. We've already started eating."

They lead me away from Jacob his friends and over to the driftwood circle where Angela and Jess were. Mike with his arm around my shoulders by my left, Eric on my right and Tyler just behind.

As we reached the others, Jessica immediately took me by the hand and rescued me from the boys. But I think I didn't really need any "rescuing" since they seemed more preoccupied with eating now.

"Where have you been?" she asked.

"With Jacob."

She looked at me curiously. "One of the reservation boys?"

I nodded. "Yeah, he's an old friend of mine. He and my dad used to take us fishing together."

"Oh…" was the only thing that came out of her mouth, her eyes wide with fascination.

"He took me to the tide pools over at the other end of the beach."

"Oh…" A huge grin slowly appeared on her face. I knew that look and surprisingly I wasn't adverse to it.

I smiled as well. "Have you eaten? I'm starving!"

"Nope, not yet. I'll get us both something to eat. You should sit by the fire. You're…a bit wet."

I colored, not knowing what else to say but I never got the chance to explain because she dashed off.

"How you doing?" I heard a familiar voice say from beside me and looked sideways to find Jacob beside me.

"You left me!" I accused.

He stuck out his tongue. "That's for laughing at me awhile ago."

I pouted. "Not fair."

"So too fair," he shot back, laughing.

"Fine. We're even," I said. I sat down on one of the driftwoods that was nearest the fire. I looked over at him as he was still standing. "Hey, are you going to just stand there?"

"Huh? Oh, right." He sat down. WeWe were quiet, watching and listening as the waves crashed, comfortable just sitting beside each other.

After what seemed like a long time, I glanced sideways at him and was slightly taken aback when I realized that he was staring right back. I felt my face grow hot and said in a joking manner, "What are you looking at?"

"Uh, nothing!" he stammered. "I was just about to um, ask how you like your new school," he added lamely.

I leaned closer into the fire and shrugged at his question. "It's alright, I guess. People are nice."

"Wish I was at your school," he said wistfully.

"I do too. It would be so much more fun," I agreed.

We had switched our attention from the scenery to the people with us. I could see Lauren talking to one of Jacob's friends. He stood out not only because he was one of the "reservation boys" but physically he was indeed more man than boy as Bella had once said in passing. He was at least a half a head taller than Jacob who was towering over my petite five-foot-four frame. His deep, rumbling voice seemed to echo all around him, making him more than a little bit intimidating. I remembered that much when I was reading the book. The only thing that escaped me was his name.

So I turned to Jacob for the answer, giving him a little nudge on the arm. "Hey, who's Lauren talking to?"

He looked over and then back at me, an eyebrow arched in questioning. "What, you mean Sam?"

"Yes, if that is his name," I teased.

He was still staring at me as if wondering where I was heading at. He turned his back on Sam and Lauren and his gaze wandered off towards the fire. "He's nineteen…and has a girlfriend."

He was looking blatantly jealous despite trying to hide it. How cute. I wanted to hug him but I didn't think that would sit well with Mike, Tyler or Eric who had situated themselves right in front of us, across the fire.

"Then if in that case, he shouldn't be talking to Lauren so much then," I told him, hoping that I could change whatever I knew he was thinking. I had no feelings for his friend. Although…he was hot.

I heard him mumble something incoherent and he just kept staring at the fire. I wanted to ask him what was wrong but then I heard something Lauren say. Something about never seeing the Cullens down here. Since I was still half-watching them and half-watching Jacob silently sulking, I could see Sam's demeanor change just as rapidly as Jacob's did.

"The Cullens don't come here," he said, his voice rumbled dangerously. Lauren seemed taken aback and decided that talking to Sam was no longer as fun as she had previously thought.

"Woah, what was that about?" I whispered to Jacob who must have obviously heard what Sam had said as well - it was hard _not_ to have hear him.

He was still sulking but had looked up when heard Sam. He looked at me and then back at Sam who was staring off at the distance, back at the dense forest lining the cliffs. His eyes narrowed as if he sensed something was lurking there but then abruptly looked away and stalked off.

Jacob had yet to answer me so I pressed, "Really Jacob, your friend's a bit scary."

He gave me a small, lopsided grin and shook his head. "Nah, he's a softie at heart but ever tell him I told you that."

I made a big deal of drawing an imaginary 'X' over my hear. "Cross my heart. Now, tell me what did he mean when the Cullens aren't allowed here?"

I really had forgotten. It had something to do with the Quileute tribe not liking the Cullens but that was all that my brain had retained from reading that part. I remembered that by that time, I was growing increasingly incensed at Bella's attitude.

Jacob just shook his head as if telling me to drop the subject but said, "They can't be on the reservation."

"Hmm, really," I said out loud.

"We really aren't suppose to talk about it, Bella." His eyes traveled over to where his friends where. They had crowded nearer to us than they were earlier and it was possible they could hear us now.

I stood up. "Come, let's take a walk."

We took off our shoes and began walking along the water's edge. I had my free hand tucked in between his as he lead me up and down a short distance.

"We're not supposed to talk about it," he reiterated.

"I get that. But why? You guys have something against the doctor and his family?"

He nodded. "Something like that. It has something to do with an old Quileute legend."

I half wondered what a bunch of old wives' tales had to do with anything to do with the Cullens when my brain finally connected all the pieces. _'Well, no duh!'_ I thought to myself, wanting to slap myself on the forehead.

"Okay, okay, you don't have to tell me if you don't want to," I conceded.

He looked sheepishly at me. "It's not like I don't _want_ to tell you…it's just that I _can't_," he tried explaining.

I shook my head, "No, it's fine. I don't want to get you into trouble or anything like that."

"Thanks," he said. "Oh, and don't tell Charlie either. Some of us stopped going to the hospital and when he found out that it was because of the Dr. Cullen, he got pretty pissed at my dad."

I laughed but nodded my head anyway. "No, problem."

He stopped suddenly and we had a direct, unobstructed view of James Island. I wanted to go there one of these days. I wonder if Jacob could take me.

"You seem really interested in that family," he said softly.

I shrugged, trying to show him that I didn't care. "Not really. They just go to our school and they are a bit…_odd_, if you know what I mean."

"Yeah, they are," he answered. He dipped his head lower so that I was the only one who could hear him. "If you ask me, they should just leave Forks."

I smirked. "I wouldn't mind if they did, actually." _'In fact I would be relieved,'_ I thought.

"What's wrong? Did one of them do something to you?"

I was a bit startled that he came to that conclusion right away and although I wanted to cry out yes, I said, "No, it's nothing like that. I guess, I'm just prejudice." I tried to laugh it off but it seemed hollow now.

Jacob gave me a little squeeze around the shoulders and I leaned into his arm. "Then so am I," he said resolutely. "And don't you worry, if anyone them messes with you, give me a call."

This time I did laugh. However, our little chat was interrupted when we saw Mike coming our way. I stepped away from Jacob and immediately missed the contact.

"Hi, Mike, what's up?" I asked innocently.

"We gotta go, Bells," he said. He seemed really intent to get me out of here which although amusing in one sense, was rather rude of him. I really wanted to stay with Jacob but there was nothing I could do about it. My only way home was to hitch back with Mike and the others.

"Okay," I said reluctantly. I turned back to Jacob and gave him an apologetic smile. "I guess this is goodbye for now."

He grinned and fished something out of his pocket - his cellphone. "Here let me get your number." Aware of Mike's presence, I hurriedly gave Jacob my number. Once that was done, he gave me little hug and promised me that he would visit me with his father if he was free. And then before I knew it, Mike was dragging me away, leaving Jacob standing alone on the beach.

oOoOo

**A/n:** The next part is coming soon! I hope you enjoyed reading this chapter and please, please leave a review saying so! E-cookies for anyone who does. Thanks a whole bunch! :D

-**TFT**


	18. Fast Friends Part 2

_Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters nor the story that is Twilight._

**Chapter 10 -** Fast Friends (Part 2)

**A/n:** I am back again! I apologize for the lateness (again) but Writer's Block was a pain until recently. I really did like writing out this chapter though because most of it had nothing to do with Twilight - not much research (Thank God!). My apologies that it isn't quite as exciting as the previous chapters but I promise a lot of stuff happens later on because it's one of those main scenes in the book/movie. We'll get a lot of Lena/Edward interaction. :D

Please, R&R! Thank you. :)

oOoOo

_I was trapped alone in a forest, full of tall, ominous trees stretching out for what looked like miles and miles in every direction. I couldn't move or more exactly, I didn't want to move. No matter where I looked, it seemed impossible for me to find a way out._

_It was dark._

_I was lost._

_And I was terribly, terrifyingly and truly alone._

_It felt like I had been standing there forever but at the same time, it didn't seem like more than a second when I saw something in the gloomy distance, a dark, sinister-looking figure coming closer and closer. I couldn't see anything except the outline of his body - tall and foreboding. The shadow's presence was cold and icy like a strong north wind was blowing past me and I felt the air being knocked right out my lungs. _

_Frightened, I stepped back and bumped into something. My palm brushed against something rough but not like the bark of a tree but bristly like mangled fur. For a moment, I tore my eyes away from the presence and looked back. I would have screamed if I had the voice to. A large wolf was standing behind me and I could practically feel the low growl rumbling from within him. I was trapped, not knowing where to go._

_My eyes wandered back towards the looming entity and then back at the wolf. For some reason, I made a step back and away from the shadow. My hand felt again the wolf's warm fur and by instinct grasped it tightly. He did nothing. He seemed bigger than I had first thought, in fact, he was larger than a horse. Our faces were on the same level and I stared into his eyes. _

_His eyes. Somehow I remembered looking into those same eyes before - a deep, dark brown almost black even like cherry wood - I just couldn't place my finger on it. He was staring back at me and for some reason I knew I could trust him. The wolf didn't seem as threatening now as the shadow figure creeping up on us. _

_He was getting closer and I could now see the color of his eyes. They were black, black as the night but there something hidden underneath it, something that sent chills down my spine and the hairs on the back of my neck stood up. There was a feeling that I couldn't exactly place but I felt it. Oh, dear God, how I felt it and sunk to the pit of my stomach like a huge stone. _

_He never took his eyes of me, so purposeful and intent. There was something akin to hunger and desire in the way he stared at me but it felt like it was so much more than that. It seemed like his very existence would be jeopardized if he was unable to get me or have his way with me or I don't know…whatever it was he intended to do with me._

_Suddenly, the wolf scooped me up onto his back and we leapt away, racing into the dark unknown. I held on tightly, my face against his rough fur, and my hair whipping all around me. I turned to look back and I could see the shadow was still coming for us. Even though we were running so fast, the trees zipping by us in a blur, I could feel him encroaching on us. _

_The wolf faltered slightly and before I knew it, the shadow man was upon us. I felt the cold crawling up my legs, then my torso, and then all the way up to my head. I was suffocating as if I was drowning or the air had been sucked right out of my body. I couldn't move either, encased in invisible ice. The wolf was trapped underneath me as well. I thought I heard him howl before hearing nothing but silence. I wanted to scream as I felt myself being knocked over to the side and I watched in silent horror as th_e _wolf shattered into a million pieces like broken glass…_

oOoOo

Do you know those dreams (well nightmares actually) that upon waking up, make you want to lock your door, shut all your windows, hide beneath the covers, and pull a pillow over your head even though you _know_ it's silly to be so scared just because you had a bad dream?

Well here I was, doing just that. At the back of mind, I felt like I complete idiot. Hell, it was three o'clock in the morning and more than hour since I had that "silly dream". Despite telling myself that I should just go back to sleep, I could not. It was practically impossible. I was wide awake now (even though I was terribly exhausted) but every time I even closed my eyes for a moment, that image of those eyes staring back at me would appear in my mind and I just couldn't.

I had my table lamp switched on and the light was somewhat comforting. Its soft glow managed to creep up into every corner of the room and drove the shadows away. I was still hiding underneath my blanket though and was presently staring up at the light purple cloth that was mere inches from my face. My eyelids were heavy but my mind demanded that I stay awake. I dared to peek at the alarm clock sitting beside the lamp. It read, _3:10 AM_. It was still pitch black outside and it felt like it was hours and hours away from daybreak. I sighed.

When I was little, when my father still lived with me and my mom, I would go up to his small study (which we now use as a closet to put random stuff in) and climb on his lap whenever I woke up from a bad dream. Many times, he'd come home quite late (or what I had thought was quite late, I was in bed by eight o'clock at the time) and he'd always know what to do. I never cried or I remembered I never did or more rightly, I never _had_ to. Before I could even breathe a word to him or a tear would slip down my cheek, his arms were already around my small frame and rocking me gently back and forth. The next thing I knew, it was morning and I was back safely in my own bed were I belonged.

Funny that I thought of that now. Those types of memories were deliberately hidden away. Those were the few instances where my dad managed to actually live up to his role as a father. Not that I blamed him now. I used to. When the divorce was still fresh, I never understood how he couldn't be there for me or my mom even when he was living with us and then leave us entirely. It wasn't as dramatic as I made it appear when I was younger. Married people divorce practically everyday. It was just that simple. Mom and dad knew it was for the better and I think it ended pretty fine. I grew out of it and me and Mom moved on. And so did Dad, I guess, now that he had a new family and all.

My dad loved me in his own way, I knew that. Maybe that's why I could admit to myself that I needed him right now. I needed my father to hold me and keep me safe from all of things that were happening to me. I wanted to cry out and say, "Daddy!" and feel relieved when I could hear his heavy footsteps come down the hallway. I wanted that so very much. And I almost did just that but then I realized where I was. This wasn't just a dream and the man sleeping on the other end of the hall was not my father - not my real father anyway. I couldn't call out to him. It didn't seem right. And wouldn't _that_ be embarrassing?

I turned to lie on my side, still staring at the ceiling through my blanket. I don't know when or how I managed to fall asleep. The next thing I knew was hearing birds chirping outside my window and that the blanket still over my head was suffocating me.

oOoOo

The following morning, I was standing beside Charlie, over the kitchen sink in relatively comfortable silence. He was humming an old Beatles tune that I couldn't quite seem to remember the name of. Something like..."I Love You" or "She Loves Me" or somewhere between the two with a rather overwhelming amount of "yeahs" being said over and over again. This I knew because every time it got to that part of the song, Charlie would actually sing the "yeah" part.

This was becoming a sort of ritual for the both of us now. Whenever we meet at the breakfast table, we'd eat together, then fix the table after, then wash the dishes and then dry them...together. We didn't spend much time with each other with me being in school most of the time and him at work. Lately, he hasn't been coming home unless it was somewhere around twelve midnight and two in the morning. So this was as much bonding time as we'd ever get. And yet despite that, I truly believed we were growing closer as friends. I mean, "father" and "daughter".

Charlie coughed and I was a bit startled by its forcefulness. I thought he was going to cough up a hair ball or something. I glanced at him worriedly, placing the clean mug upside down on the rack to dry. "Are you okay?"

He gave me one of those trademark embarrassed, shy smiles of his and he shook his head and cleared his throat for good measure. I watched patiently for him to say something but he didn't seem like he was going to but neither was he going back to washing the dishes (there were just three left mind you) and he was staring at me awkwardly as if there was something very important he wished to say but wasn't sure how to say it.

I sighed. This usual, standard Charlie Swan behavior - unable to have a comfortable conversation with his "daughter". Not that I blamed him. It was just that I thought that we had at least made _some_ progress. Oh, well, he was trying and that's what counts, I suppose. I smiled at him encouragingly and said, "Spit it out, _Dad_."

He seemed startled out of his own thoughts, glancing everywhere except my face. I tried again, "Dad, come on."

He shook his head and waved a hand in the air, dismissively. "No, it's nothing really." And he went back to washing the last dirty plate.

"Dad, I'm going to hit you with this wet dish cloth if you don't tell me now," I warned. I was trying to sound as if I actually meant it but even I could hear the amusement laced in the sound of my voice. His eyes crinkled at the corners and he sighed...in relief? Why? Was he worried about me?

He shook his head again and flung the dish cloth over his shoulder, the excess water seeped into his white cotton shirt. "Really, it's nothing...now," he mumbled the last part, obviously he didn't mean for me to hear that but I had and I raised an eyebrow at him. He flushed a nice shade of red and stammered, "You seem perfectly fine after all." He patted my shoulder awkwardly with a wet hand.

I made a face. "Why wouldn't I be fine?"

"I dunno, maybe I have some fatherly intuition after all," he joked.

I smiled. Now, there's the Charlie _I_ know. "But it still sucks."

"I didn't say it was any good, you know," he teased right back.

It was becoming increasingly easier and easier for him to joke around me and we bantered a lot every time we spoke with one another. We didn't act like father and daughter at all which obviously would be highly unnatural since we weren't really even though Charlie didn't know that. And as much as I pretended that we were, it just wasn't the same. I couldn't see him as a father figure and I suppose, Charlie liked it this way anyway. He wasn't comfortable having to own up to his responsibility to Bella and I knew he was scared - scared that he'd screw up one of these days. And screwing up as a father was infinitely worse than screw up as a mere friend.

Charlie was humming again and apparently the conversation had ended or so I thought. I was picking up the last plate, ready to start cleaning again when he abruptly stopped humming once more and all I could hear was the irritating squeaking sound as I rubbed the soaped sponge against the plate's polished surface. I paused and looked at him. What was up with him today?

"What?" I demanded.

"Nothing!" he said but his face was flushed with embarrassment and guilt.

"Then why do you keep looking at me like that?" I pressed him.

"It's just..." he trailed off and leaned in to tuck a stray hair that had come out of my haphazardly made ponytail. "I feel like there's something wrong. Is there? Give your old Pops a clue, will you?" It came out like a joke as if he was making light of the situation but his eyes were searching mine, trying to find the answer. The truth.

I sighed and decided to tell him what was on my mind. Well, maybe not _exactly_ what was on my mind but just enough so he didn't have to worry anymore. I felt guilty that he had caught onto something that even though I wasn't really try hard to hide, I didn't want him to know about.

"Dad, it's nothing," I warned him again. "But if you really want to know, fine." I paused and trained my eyes at the tree that grew right outside the kitchen window not wanting to look at Charlie or his reaction to my admission. It seemed silly now that I was just about to say it. I laughed awkwardly to myself.

"Go ahead, kiddo," he prodded softly.

I smiled and bunched up the hand that was holding the sponge into a tight fist, willing myself not to cry. God, how I miss my parents. _'Yeah, even you, Dad,'_ I thought and waited a moment for the wave of emotion to subside so I could actually say want I wanted to say.

"I just had a bad dream that's all," I answered as calmly as I could. "I'm not sure what it was all about anymore," I lied, hoping to hide from him the specifics and freeing myself from answering any potentially dangerous questions he might ask. "All I can remember is that I woke up crying and I couldn't go back to sleep. That's all really." I peeked at him and gave him a rueful smile. "See? Nothing to worry about."

He came at me so fast that I barely registered his arms coming around me (wet plate, soapy sponge and all) that I gasped when I felt his warmth. Automatically, I closed my eyes and started to cry. I just couldn't take it anymore. The emotions that have been swirling inside of me had come to that point when there was no other choice but for them to come out. And now I was a blubbering, dithering fool in front of a man that claimed to be my father. In retrospect, I should be embarrassed like hell but right now, right this very moment, I just wanted him to hold me just like any normal father would and tell me all the sweet and assuring things that he could muster up the courage to say as he stroked my hair.

I clung to him for what seemed like a long while. My hands felt tired from holding his t-shirt. Somehow during this time, I or he had managed to take the items from hands and place them into the sink where they belonged. A big portion of his shirt front was wet both from my tears and the soap water. When my tears where all gone and I felt that my legs where just about to give way, he lead me over to the nearest chair and eased me onto it. He procured me a glass of water and I tried to gulp it down in one go but I choked on it because I was hiccupping so much.

"Easy now, Bells," Charlie said, still using that odd soothing voice that was so foreign coming from his lips. He pried my fingers away from the glass and placed it on the table beside me. I just watched him dumbly as he wiped my mouth like an invalid and took me into his arms again, rubbing my back. When the hiccups finally died down, he let go of me.

"I'm okay now," I told him softly, testing my voice. I mentally winced when I heard and felt how hoarse it was, just how it normally does when you've had a good cry. And it was a _good _cry. I felt like a burden had been lifted off my shoulders and I might as well be floating on air. It didn't escape my notice however, that this changed nothing about my predicament. But all that aside, it still felt damn good.

Charlie smiled at me and let out a relieved sigh. He looked up at the kitchen clock and I too noticed the time. He was late for work. I felt my cheeks grow warm and when he caught my eye, I cast my gaze downward, too embarrassed.

"It's okay, Bells. They can manage by themselves for a little while longer," he said, obviously understanding what I had realized. I shook my head but didn't say anything. I heard him sigh again. "Well, will you be okay until I come back?" I nodded this time. "You sure?" He tilted my chin up this time so he could stare into my eyes. He was looking at me intensely and I willed myself to stare confidently back at him.

'_I don't want him to worry anymore,'_ I thought, promising to myself that this would be the last time I would heedlessly make this man worry about me. I wasn't his concern. I really wasn't. Not if he knew the truth. I was just some random girl not his precious daughter and he was putting too much needless energy into this little charade, this game, this lie we were playing. Maybe, I shouldn't be so attached to him as I was. Maybe I was better off closing him out.

_'But that's not right either!' _my mind screamed. _'You'll go insane!'_ I felt my shoulders slump forward in defeat and I knew it was right. There was no way in hell I was going to live through this ordeal alone. I might not have told anyone my predicament but I wasn't entirely alone, fending for myself. I had friends and I had this guy.

"You gotta go," I said, stating the obvious. He nodded and made his way to leave albeit somewhat hesitantly. He kept looking back at me still sitting on the chair as he holstered his gun and grabbed his things from the table. Before, he left though, he went up to me again and gave me a small, quick peck on the right side of my face. He gave a brief nod then disappeared out through the kitchen door.

oOoOo

I was exhausted. It was ten-thirty on a fairly warm, sunny day and everything signaled for me to be out and about and..._happy_. But I couldn't make myself get out of the darn chair. I leaned my head against the table top, feeling the coolness against my skin.

_'Hmm, that feels nice,'_ I thought absentmindedly. It was like my whole body was burning up from some unknown fever that my body was creating on its own. I caressed the smooth surface, stroking it lightly with the tips of my fingers. I repeated this mindless action over and over again until the dull ache from arm brought me back to reality.

I couldn't stay here, I realized. Depression wasn't my thing. I hated to sulk by myself, locking myself away from the world, trying to numb away the pain by tuning out. No. If anything, I _needed_ to be doing something to take my mind off what had just happened. Plus, I had that sick feeling in my gut that told me that staying in the house _alone_ was not a good thing. I could never be too certain who might just pop up.

Somehow, I managed to get out of my seat and wobble my way back up the stairs and into my room. After picking out something halfway decent to wear, I jumped into the shower, welcoming the cold water striking my hot skin. I stayed there for awhile just standing under the water before quickly scrubbing my body clean.

With my hair still wet but brushed free of tangles, I was back downstairs and ready to get out of the house. But before I could, I scribbled a decent length note to Charlie saying where I was going and what time he should expecting me back while promising that I was going to be okay and that if I needed anything, I'd call on his cell. With that done, I stuck it on a free space on the refrigerator door and slipped out the kitchen just as Charlie had done maybe not an hour ago.

I had decided that a little "sight seeing" was in store. In the relatively short time I had been here there had been little or no chance at all for me to go around town either with my friends or by myself. Now that I had some free time, it seemed natural to check the place out although admittedly, there wasn't much to see. But I knew where I wanted to go. It had come to me while in the shower and the memory had given me an idea. That music shop. I had promised myself that I would go back again. The promise had been half meant at that time but there was nothing stopping me from doing it now.

I didn't take the truck this time. A brisk walk was just the thing I need to get my spirits up again. The sun was high up in the sky now and I noted that it was pretty close to lunch. I wasn't hungry just yet but I could always head over Al's diner once I was finished at the music shop. Despite the fine weather, I wasn't going to take my chances since, I had noticed, Forks weather was fickler than most, and had donned a faded blue hoodie just in case. I had my cell and my thin wad of cash in one jean pocket and my iPod (one of many parting gifts given to me by Renee and Phil that had come through the mail a week into my moving away) in the other. I placed the player on shuffle mode and sped up my walk into a jog, the upbeat tempo of the music driving me forward.

The trip to town was shorter than expected and I had to slow down again once I was coming to a busy area. The shop in particular was only a few blocks away but there was a mad crush of people all around me as they made there way off to somewhere - maybe home or to a place to eat. It was almost noon after all.

By the time I was standing in front of the shop, I wondered if the old man would be behind the counter at all. I checked my watch and it slowly ticked towards the 12 o' clock mark. Maybe it was for the better, come to think of it, since the last time I had met him it was a bit awkward to say the least. I looked through the glass pane and saw no one inside and before I could change my mind, I pulled the door open and went inside.

oOoOo

The bell gave a resounding tinkle as the door slammed behind me. I was right, there was no one in here. No one that I could see, of course. The old man could be in the backroom or crouched behind the counter for all I knew. Although, imagining a man of his age, it didn't seem likely that he was crouching around _anywhere_. But he could be hiding somewhere ready to "pounce" on me unexpectedly again.

_'He could just be out,'_ I thought which was the most reasonable conclusion. _'Silly to leave the place unattended though.'_

I wove my way around the many displays and examined each one. Most of them where music books for beginners, intermediate and advanced learners in violin, guitar, flute, trumpet, and numerous other instruments. Two rows of violins were hanging across the wall at the back of the shop in what looked like no particular order. There were open cases of guitars on display in one small nook and beautiful black flute resting on a pedestal on top of a small round table. I was baffled by how the owner had managed to cram so many of these things in here.

I spun around and saw two drum sets were pushed back into a large corner at the very front of the shop and there was the old piano just where it must have probably always been. From where I stood, it was half hidden away behind a tall stack of unopened boxes. Taking a surreptitious glance back at the door, I made a step towards it and then another and another until I was in front of it.

_'Kate's piano,'_ I told myself, surprised that that piece of information had come so quickly to mind. I hadn't really thought of what he had said at that time as I was so flustered, trying to get out of the shop but apparently it had stuck.

Kate's piano was a lovely instrument albeit small and simple but beautifully crafted. I touched the ivory keys to test them and they were tuned to perfection like I knew they would be, just like the first time I had tested them. I wondered why it was here, relegated to a dark spot, simply to be forgotten? It didn't seem fair. And where was Kate? Why wasn't it with her if it was truly hers?

At that time, I had thought that this Kate must be the old man's wife but now that I think about it, Kate could be a number of females in his life - a daughter, a niece, maybe even his sister! But somehow, I couldn't make myself believe it. For some reason, when I had seen the look on his face as he laid eyes on the piano for that brief second, I knew it was his wife's. And then it struck me.

_'She's dead, isn't she?'_ A pang of regret hit me suddenly and I touched the top of the piano as if that would assuage the rising mount of emotions hitting me. It was so romantic in a bittersweet way. I tentatively started to press the keys but not at random this time but in order of a piece that I usually played whenever I could.

When I was younger, before my parents divorce, I had played constantly but when it had ended, my mother had asked my father to take the piano with him since it took up most of the space in the small living room of our house. Now said piano sits in another living room, in another home belong to my father's other family. Whenever I am there, I try to play it at least once for old times' sake but the memory of how it got there was always still so very fresh in my mind that I couldn't make myself play more than handful of tunes before I had to stop or I'd cry. Now my half-sister, Lily keeps it company as she's learning how to play the piano for the first time.

oOoOo

I hear the door bell chime, signaling someone had entered the shop and I instinctively tried to shut close the top except I had almost smashed my fingers in the process. I let out yelp, letting go of the cover which slammed hard against the wood. I winced not from pain but from the noise I had made. I hope I hadn't ruined anything.

"What happened?" a scared, frazzled voice from behind me demanded. I whirled around and found the owner of the shop standing a few feet away, wide eyed in fear. I was guessing he was referring more about what I had done to his beloved wife's piano than any harm I might have inflicted on myself. But I was beyond surprised when he went up to me and took the hand I was cradling (although I wasn't really hurt) and examined it intently. After a moment or two, he let go, sighing in relief.

"I'm so sorry," was the only thing I could manage to say. I wasn't really sure what I was being sorry about - the fact that I had entered his shop as if I was trespassing, playing the piano without permission, or the fact I could very well have destroyed it. Maybe it was everything.

He was tall man for his age although he was stooped over probably from arthritis and I had to look up at him. His expression was mixed with concern and what? Amusement? How odd. Why was he so amused about? I'd expected him to be angry at me. But then again, he didn't seem the type.

"Nonsense, dear," he finally said to me, patting my hand. "In fact, I'm so very glad you've come back. I've been waiting for you." He smiled and walked off. Well, that was a shock. I had never promised him that I'd be back despite my promise to myself. How had he known I'd be back at all?

He appeared again, carrying a large stack of sheet music. They looked very old, browning already because of their age. He places them into my arms and I almost bend over because of the weight. I looked at him questioningly and he just nodded. "Go ahead, dear. It's fine."

My eyes lit up and I said excitedly, "Are you sure?" He nodded again and opened the lid of the piano. I quickly scan for any form of damage but relieved that there was none that I could see. He smiled at me again as if coaxing me to play and placing the stack of papers on an overturn box to my left, I sat down on the small, plush piano stool.

He patted me on the arm again, saying, "Give me a holler if you need more," motioning to the stack of papers. I nodded, smiling too this time but thinking it would be a long time before I could manage to finish all of those.

When my hands hit the keys again for the third time, I was no longer hesitant and readily played a bit of Debussy and then tried to stumble along Bach's prelude in C major by memory. After awhile, after racking my brain for something to play but in vain, I picked out a random sheet music and studied it. I didn't know it at all, attributing to how old it really was.

Notes littered the paper along the staff lines in a dizzying array but I took my time, plowing slowly but surely. Reading notes wasn't actually my forte. In fact, when I had been taking lessons I had given my piano teacher, a Mrs. Hamilton, the hardest time when it came to doing new drills. I was so slow at first but I caught up fast once I heard the tune over and over again which to me was a benefit and I got away with it most of the time. But it didn't help me to improve my sight reading skills at all since I wasn't really reading but constantly relying on playing by ear. So, here I was, barely managing and it didn't help that I hadn't had any real lessons for ages, but I was determined to get through it.

I was liking how the piece sounded, definitely Impressionistic. It came to me in calming waves, soothing me just as Charlie had done earlier and between my staunch determination to get better at it and just liking how it sounded, I had practically forgotten about this morning's low point and the harshness of last night's dream was fading quietly away.

I poured over this one piece for over an hour until I couldn't ignore the growling sound coming from my stomach. When I glanced down at my watch I was surprised that it was almost four o'clock now. Placing, the piece back on top of the stack of music sheets, I slowly stood up from my seat, my legs aching from having been tucked in under the stool for so long. I stretched a bit, testing my tired, cramped muscles.

I looked back and found that the old man was still behind the counter as he had been for the past four hours I had been here, polishing away the glass countertop. I'm pretty sure it had been wiped down clean hours ago but was using an excuse to continue listening at his post. I tried to hide a smile of pleasure at finally knowing this. He looked so contented hearing and watching me playing and I wondered if he was just happy that someone was actually playing the piano again or if he envisioned that it was his wife instead of me. Whatever it was, I was only glad that I could be of some help. The image of the forlorn expression on his face the last time I had left, was enough to break my heart and hope somehow this could make up for it. If he wanted me to play every time I cam here, I would in a heart beat. Not that I would mind. It would be a joy to do so, not a chore at all.

Gathering up the heavy pile once again, I took it to him and placed it on the counter for him put away. "Thank you so much," I said, beaming up at him. He smiled pleasantly.

"Not a problem, dearie. Come by anytime."

"Really? You won't mind?" My eyebrows shot up and my eyes growing wide. He nodded, chuckling. If my smile could get any bigger, this was it. But I recovered and became solemn just enough so I could introduce myself properly. "I'm Bella Swan, it's so nice to meet you," I said truthfully. I stuck out a hand over the counter and he took it and gave it a strong shake that it surprised me, coming from an old man and all.

"Mr. Robert Daniels at your service, Miss," he replied gallantly as he released his grip on my hand. "And I know who you are. There's not a soul here who doesn't." He shook his head, an amused smile tugging at the corner of his mouths. His eyes crinkled into a warm smile, making the crow's feet around his eyes more prominent.

I let out an exaggerated sigh and grinned. "It's so tiring being the new girl," I bemoaned and he laughed. And right then and there, I knew I had made a great friend. His laughter was melodious like the tinkling of bells and it trickled on around me even when he had stopped.

He told me that this shop had been in the family for generations and his wife had been a piano teacher who would come here often even as a child. They had grown up knowing each other and fell in love, sharing their love for music. They had four sons together, all grown up and they now too had families of their own. Three of them had left the town and only his eldest son and his family had stayed in close proximity. Which was good, now that his wife, Kate had died just like I had assumed. She had only been dead since last Spring and he was still having a hard time without her.

When he had seen me the first time playing at the piano, he couldn't help himself but think I had been Kate. He told me that's how they met when he was only twelve years old and she barely ten. Her mother was thinking of buying her piano so she could start lessons but her father wouldn't allow it unless the girl was really apt to learn. Thankfully for all of them, she was.

He was so consumed with his storytelling that I couldn't tell him that I was practically starving to death and I hadn't the heart to stop him. Finally, he finished on his own, sighing wistfully as he stared at something I possibly couldn't see but was something he was remembering from long ago. A moment later, he snapped out of it and just smiled pleasantly at me, patting my hand. "You'll come and visit again soon, won't you?"

"I will, I promise." And this time, it wasn't just half meant. I really did want to come back and even promised a date - next Sunday if the weather was fine.

oOoOo

I was in high spirits when I bounding up the porch steps and opening the front door with flourish. The lights were already on so I knew that Charlie was home and waiting for me. He hadn't called or texted so I had assumed he got my note and decided not to worry.

"I'm home!" I called out, announcing my presence. When I got to the living room, he was right there in front of the TV, his sock covered feet propped up on the coffee table and bottle of beer in one hand. He twisted his body to look over the couch.

"Where have you been all this time?"

I shrugged noncommittally. "Mr. Daniels' music shop?" His eyebrows went up with knowing.

"Oh really? You've been there this entire time?"

I nodded. "Yeah, he let me play the piano." Now, I had his full attention. His body was twisted all the way around and he stared at me as if I had two heads.

"When did you ever learned to play the piano?" he said incredulously.

I shrugged again as I went over to sit beside him on the couch, taking my sneakers off in the process. I planted my own sock covered feet on top of the coffee table and imitated his position on the couch. I took this time to think up an answer since I knew I had to lie again. I could tell him the truth (or at least a slightly altered version of it) and say that I've been playing since I was five but I was scared that he might find that too hard to believe. Besides, he might ask Renee how I'd come about that and then where would I be?

"I self-studied a bit. I'm not that good but he lets me play anyway."

Charlie nodded thoughtfully and said, "Well, that's rather kind of him."

I nodded in understanding. "He told me his wife had just died. He must be very lonely."

"He probably is. Mrs. Daniels was a really good woman and they loved each other very much. They had that kind of happily ever after marriage, you know."

"Yeah..." I sighed and eyed the kitchen. "Well, I'm going to make us something quick. I'm starving!" I didn't see his reaction but I heard him grunt, his focus going back to the wrestling match he had been watching before I had barged in on him.

I managed to scrape something together from our almost depleted resources and my small reservoir of quickly made meals. It wasn't much but we both happily dove into our meal. And that was that.

When I went up stairs and closed myself behind my room, I was too exhausted to think about what might happen tomorrow when I had to go to school again. I didn't want to have to dread about something that may or may not happen. I didn't have the energy to plot and scheme - although, I had little part in that. For the most part, I've only been reacting with whatever was being thrown my way, in particular that _whatever_ was a certain Edward Cullen. I wasn't sure what I was going to do with him now. If I continued to rebuff him and ignore him, I was never going to get anywhere and any chance of getting out of here, as slim as it was, would be virtually gone.

But I was too tired to think now. I just wanted to bask in the simple but satisfying glow of today's events. Charlie had shown me another side of him, a caring and fatherly side of him and I had made a new and possibly very important friend in Mr. Daniels. I will need all the friends and support I could get if I was going to keep myself sane.

oOoOo

**A/n:** Has anyone read the _Hunger Games Trilogy_? If you haven't yet, **YOU SHOULD**! Besides reading this mediocre piece of fanfiction, that's what you should be spending your time on! xD

Don't forget to drop a review! Thanks!

**~TFT**


End file.
